I Am Rose
by acciorobin
Summary: Rose Jacobs. She is the real Rose Jacobs. And no-one, not even her mother, will ever be able to take her identity away from her. Damian/OC. Over 3000 views! :o Thank you all!
1. First

_Hello, everyone! This is my first ever Batman fic, so I hope it goes well! Somethings might be slightly confusing, but I promise everything will be explained! If you think I need to improve anything, please tell me. Also, this story will eventually be Damian/OC, and he's 14 here. I'm not completely sure how old he was when he left the Teen Titans, but here he is still in it..._

_Well, that's enough of me, this is just a starter to it, hopefully you'll like it!  
_

* * *

"Lily, Lily I'm home!" The small brunette yelled throughout her large home.

"In the kitchen!"

Rose Jacobs dropped her schoolbag by the door and hung up her blazer, making sure to take out her phone from her pocket and walked to the kitchen.

The smell of roast chicken reached her nose and she hugged her older sister tightly.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Lily kissed her on the cheek.

Rose shrugged and hopped onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

"S'okay. How was college?"

"Eh. Boring. But I did see Mark..."

Rose sat up straight right away with an eager look on her face.

"Well? What did he say?"

"He said that he had fun last night, but rather we'd just stay friends," Lily shrugged. "It's not like I care anyway. He didn't have a lip piercing so..."

Rose rolled her eyes but laughed. Lily was out with a different boy every night, just looking for anyone, _someone_, who would make her feel beautiful. She's wanted to feel that way since she was a little girl, but hasn't had any luck yet. Rose always says to let love find her, but she never listens.

Though she honestly doesn't understand why anyone would reject Lily, she was gorgeous. She had long; thick black hair that went down her back in spirals, bright brown eyes with seemed to glow in the light and the perfect smile.

Rose was the opposite. Her hair was curly, but brown instead of black, and her pale skin seemed to clash with it. Her eyes were a dark, dull brown and she hated her single dimple on her left cheek to the point that she almost asked her father if it were possible to get it removed.

Rose was nothing special, in fact, Rose was utterly boring.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the front door opening. Rose jumped off the counter and ran to the door, engulfing her father in a long hug.

"Whoa, slow down petal, you'll give your old man a bad back if this carries on."

The young girl laughed and kissed her father's cheek.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart."

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. Adam has always been someone to treasure anything that is beautiful, and to him all the girls in his house are magnifying. If he could, he would give them the world, though he knows that's not what they'd ever want.

"Is your mother upstairs?"

The smile on her face dropped and Rose shrugged her shoulders. Adam Jacobs noticed the sudden mood change in his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be down in a minute; I just need to check on her."

Rose stared at him for a while, but moved so he could go upstairs. He smiled at her and walked past her to his and her mother's room. Rose didn't feel as happy as she had a minute ago and sulked to the white couch in their white living room, propping her feet up on the white coffee table. Everything in their house was white, only because it helped relaxed her mother when she wasn't feeling herself. Personally, Rose hated it; it reminded her of the hours they used to spend at the hospital because of her mother.

_Not _because _of Mother, but _for _her. _

Rose jumped at a loud bang that came from above her and she blocked her ears with her hands. This always happened when he came home from the laboratory. She would wake up. He would comfort her. She would yell. He would explain. She would cry. He would hold her. They'd come downstairs and she she'd start to yell at the girls. Lily would fight back but Rose was always silent, pretending that her insults didn't hurt her when they actually made her want to cry and crawl into a small, dark hole forever.

She still had her hands over her ears and jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. Rose leaned onto her sister and closed her eyes. She could hear them coming downstairs.

She couldn't remember how long they both had to live with this, but Lily always said that it wasn't always this way- they used to be the perfect family. Having picnics, visiting museums, playing in the park and the like, but Rose couldn't ever imagine them living any differently.

Rose heard someone sit at the table and drum their nails onto it.

"Where's my dinner?"

Lily got up straight away at the sound of her stern voice and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Rose alone on the couch. She pulled her knees to he chest and closed her eyes.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and Rose slowly opened her eyes to face her father's bright ones- Lily looked just like their father. He had the same black hair, though not curly, and his smile made Rose smile unintentionally.

"Rose, why don't you tell Mother how your first day back at school went?"

"Do _not _call me her mother."

Adam's head snapped to face his wife, Katrina Jacobs.

"Honey we've gone over this-

"And you still don't understand, I am not her mother, she is not my daughter."

Rose's eyes clenched shut.

"She isn't real, Adam, if we leave them-

"No. Katrina I am not going anywhere."

Lily walked in with the plates and Adam went to get the food.

"C'mon Rose, dinner is ready," Lily smiled at her.

She took in a deep breath and sat opposite Katrina, feeling her gaze but not daring to stare at her back.

After they had all sat down and started to eat, Adam looked at Lily.

"How as college today?"

Lily looked up from her food and put down her knife and fork.

"Alright, we did some singing practise and found out the play we'll be preformed this year."

"Great, what is it?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"What are you looking to be?"

"The Cheshire Cat."

"Best of luck."

"Thanks."

Rose fiddled with her food and left her knife and fork on the side, deciding not to eat anything.

"And you Rose? How's ninth grade?"

"Boring."

"How are your friends?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I only have one."

"My Rose doesn't find school boring, she loves it. She's much smarter than you."

Rose bit her lip and looked down. She heard Lily sigh loudly and Adam shook his head at Katrina.

"Darling, this is _your Rose_."

"No she isn't, My Rose is confident, My Rose isn't shy."

"I'm done eating, may I leave the table?" Rose said quietly to her father.

He nodded his head and smiled at her sympathetically. She walked to the kitchen with her plate and just stood there.

"My Rose waits until I'm finished eating to leave, she has respect for me."

"Listen, no-one cares about _your Rose, _so shut up!"

"Lily!" Adam hissed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!"

"Well, you aren't my mother, so I can talk to you however I bloody want to!"

"Lily, go to your room, now!"

"My room?! How old do you think I am? 12? I'm 22 for God's sake!"

"That does not give you the right to treat your mother like that!"

"I am not her mother!"

"She's not my mother!"

Rose ran past them quickly and leaped up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her loudly and broke down in tears on her bed.

_No, not my bed, _Rose's _bed. _

_But I am Rose! _

She barely knew what to think anymore.

Still in tears, she put her head under her pillow to drown out the shouting and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_How is it? Anything you think I need to change? Damian should be introduced in the next chapter, and all will be clearly explained soon, though I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! _

_- Zara xo  
_


	2. Second

_Second chappie is up! BTW, are any of you YJ fans? I just watched yesterdays episode this morning (I haven't got CN grrr). BUT OMG MY BART/JAIME FEELS I CANNOT.__ That episode was actually perfection.  
_

_Anywho, on to the story...  
_

* * *

The sound of her alarm clock woke Rose up from her sleep and she groggily put out a hand to switch it off. Opening her eyes fully, she realised she hadn't slept in her uniform, and she was under the covers. Lily obviously checked up on her and changed her clothes.

Still half-asleep, she got into her uniform and freshened up, quickly picking up an apple and her bag on her way to the door.

She was just putting her blazer on when she saw her father standing by the door.

"Oh- morning, Dad."

"Good-morning. Come here for a second, sweetheart."

Rose raised an eyebrow and fixed her collar before walking up to Adam.

He held onto her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to listen to me; I want you to listen very carefully. No matter what your mother says, no matter what she has or what is happening to her mind, you will _always _be Rose, my Rose, _the _Rose Maria Jacobs. Do you understand?"

Rose blinked back the tears that were suddenly forming in her eyes and nodded quickly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl, now hurry up or you'll be late for school, listen well in lessons, always put up your hand, open the doors for teachers and always look them in the eyes."

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling and waved. "Bye, Dad."

...

Just as Rose sat down on the school bus, the bullying started.

"Hey, Jacobs! Why are you on the bus?" A boy shouted at her.

"Yeah! Is rich Daddy saving up?" Someone else added.

"Saving up!? Why, he could buy the school and still have money to pay for the fees," the first boy replied.

Everyone erupted into laughter and Rose ignored them, leaning her head onto the window and watched the average Tuesday morning in Gotham come to life. Everyone always seemed to be rushing in this town, Rose had realised after observing the roads for a good hour. Nobody stopped to talk a breath. Rose didn't understand why, she did everything slowly, and took her time.

The bus stopped outside a block of flats and waited for the students who lived there to board the bus. Rose looked to the door and waited for a short, blonde haired girl to bounce on and plonk herself next to her.

Soon enough, Jane Matthews' face appeared in front of her own and hugged her tight.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Jane."

"Guess what?"

Rose laughed. "What?"Jane always had something to say.

"My dad got back yesterday!"

Her jaw dropped and hugged her friend again.

"Jane, that's great! How long is he staying for?"

"It is. Mom basically squeezed him to death in that hug she gave him," she laughed. "For a month! He said that they might not need him for a while, so it may be even longer!"

"Well, I'm happy for you."

Jane could only grin and she talked about all the things her dad had said they were going to do all the way to school.

Jane Matthews was short. Shorter than most, but don't let that make you think she isn't capable of kicking your butt. She has a fiery temper and loves to talk, which often gets her in trouble at school. Her father is a soldier and Rose was slightly surprised that he was coming back from Afghanistan so early- he usually came back at Christmas time.

Once they finally reached the school, the students filled out and pushed past each other to the entrance.

Gotham Academy. The home of all the snobs of the city. Apart from the odd few such as Rose and Jane. Jane only got in because of how bright she is and the government is helping her family pay the fees.

Rose started walking with Jane and they spotted a long, shiny black car park outside the gates and the students automatically made way for the passenger- everyone knew who that was. Someone got out the car to open the door and none other than Damian Wayne walked out with a frown on his face, the usual frown on his face.

Rose raised an eyebrow and Jane shook her head as everyone basically apologized for even being in his presence or walking on the same ground as him.

People like Rose and Damian are automatically put into the school because of their families. Obviously, the son of the founder of the school was going to be enrolled there, and the daughter of the most intelligent scientist of the city was too.

As she walked through the halls of the school to her form, everyone stared at her, pointed at her, whispered about her to their friends. Most were surprised by how shy she was, how quiet and how she kept to herself all the time. She wasn't cocky, or proud, or loud, how they all expected her to be, but the opposite, and this confused them all.

She always ignored them, telling herself she didn't care what they thought, but in reality she did, she was good at pretending, even to herself.

After they were registered, they went off to their first class of the day, which for Rose was maths. Groaning to herself, she made sure her maths text and exercise book were in her bag and made her way to her lesson.

Rose hated maths with a passion- she was brilliant at it but loathed it completely. Half because of how annoying it was, half because of who she had to sit next to: Damian Wayne.

Sulking childishly, she opened the door to the room and sat down at her seat, Damian was already there putting out his books and pencil case. Rose did the same and fiddled with her sleeve, ignoring him entirely.

She hadn't ever really talked to him before, they only had maths and art together and there was only the odd remark he made about her work or corrections he liked to tell her. He loved proving he was right.

Rose would never admit that she was intimidated by him, she hated the way he always stared at her after he'd finished the work, and he always finished 10 minutes earlier than everybody else and wasn't bothered to ask for extension work.

The teacher finally walked in, a tall, skinny woman with a rather nasal voice and such thick glasses you could barely see her eyes.

"Right, children, I would like you to open your textbooks to page 845 and start doing the algebra questions at the top of the page- I want your work done neatly and set out properly, yes I am talking about you Mary Lucas," she said, pointing to a rather chubby girl at the back of the classroom and everyone laughed.

Soon enough everyone was busy solving simultaneous equations, which Rose found easy, and before she knew it she was almost done.

Not wanting more work to do, she checked over her answers and waited for Miss Clark to instruct the next part of the lesson.

"Question 5 is wrong."

Rose jumped at the voice by her ear and blushed furiously.

"What?" She said stupidly.

"I said your answer to question 5 was wrong, do it again," Damian said, speaking as if he was bored out of his wits.

Rose blinked twice and looked down at her answer.

_I don't know what he's talking about, x = -5 and y =6. _She frowned and looked at him again and found him staring at her intently.

"You copied out the question wrong, Jacobs."

Rose formed an 'O' with her mouth and blushed again, feeling like an idiot.

Quickly, she crossed it all out and did it again, still feeling the gaze of the boy next to her on her the whole time.

"Children, I will be back in just a second, I've forgotten your homework sheets upstairs, if you're done with those questions, start on the next lot, now be good and stay quiet."

Once Miss Clark was out of the room the whole class started to talk to one another, asking each other about the questions and making sure they had it correct.

Rose put her head onto her palm and sighed, letting her hair fall over her face.

"How was your summer?"

She turned her head slowly to Damian and raised both eyebrows.

"Did...Did you just ask me that?" Rose was surprised he had tried to start a conversation with her, this was definitely new.

"Yes, I did. Why, is it wrong to want to talk to someone? Even if it is you? I'm bored and everyone else here are thick-headed."

Rose rolled her eyes but made sure he couldn't see. She didn't see why there were people who wanted to be his friend- he wasn't a nice person at all.

"Well, my summer was no fun, it was just as awful as school," she shrugged.

"Did you not do anything? Go anywhere?"

"No."

"Why not? Your family do have the money."

"It isn't about the money," Rose snapped. She blinked and looked away, surprised at her tone of voice.

"Then what is it about?"

She turned to look at him and put on a puzzled expression. "Why the hell do you care?"

Even Damian seemed shocked at how stern she was; she wasn't ever stern with anyone.

"I don't."

"Just as I thought."

"But I want to know."

Rose ignored him and the class went silent as the teacher walked in again.

"Right, class, here is your homework..."

Rose zoned out and stared out the window, looking up at the blue sky and watching the birds fly high, away from everything, doing just what Rose wished for.

...

"Rose? Rose are you listening to me?"

Rose started and feigned a smile at Jane.

"Yes, 'course."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"What did I just say then?"

"You were going to ask your dad for some money?"

The girl laughed. "Alright, you got lucky this time."

Rose smiled and picked at her food, the pair fell silent for a little while.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"No...I mean, with y'know...everything. How's it all going?"

Rose stopped picking her food and stared at Jane, not knowing what to say.

"Like I said, I'm fine."

Jane sighed. "Whatever you say, Rosey, I'm here if you need me, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know, thank you."

Jane smiled and they continued to eat their food. Rose breathed out- she didn't think she could hold it in any longer.

"Jane...Today, in maths, Damian...he asked how my summer was."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"So he actually talked to you? About something other than maths?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

They both looked over at the boy and saw him sitting with his only few friends, they were the wealthiest in the whole city. Nobody ever dared look at any of them in the eye for fear of being chocked with dollar notes.

"You want to come over to mine after school?" Jane asked Rose as they threw their rubbish and put their trays away.

"Sure thing."

...

"Hello, Mrs Mathews."

"Rose, my little Rose, how are you?"

Rose hugged her and smiled. Mrs Mathews was as much as a mother Rose was ever going to get.

"Now, I'm going to make brownies and milkshake, when I'm done I'll bring it over to you both, that sound alright?"

"That sounds great, thank you Mrs Mathews."

"Please, call me Martha!"

...

"How was she over the summer?"

Rose and Jane were lying on their stomachs on her bed, their homework in piles around them and stuffing their faces with homemade brownies.

Rose drank some of her milkshake and swallowed hard.

"She was worse, she's always bad during the summer, and we had to put her in hospital about once every week. We weren't able to go anywhere and Dad had to make sure she was never in the kitchen in fear of her using one of the knives on...anything. "

Jane smiled supportively at her best friend.

"I really want to be helpful here, but I think if I say it's going to get better you'll scratch me eyes out."

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yes, I probably would."

They continued to eat, now in silence, and Rose felt slightly lonely all of a sudden- no-one could really help her in feeling better, as no-one knew what she was going through, what it was like to be shunned by your own mother.

Rose swallowed down her last brownie and, raised her eyebrows at the time; it was way past 8 already. Quickly she finished off her chemistry homework and packed her stuff into her bag.

"You're going already?"

"Jane, it's past 8, you know what Gotham is like this late."

Jane rolled her eyes and nodded, laughing. She walked her to the door and hugged her.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

_Well? Was it okay? Tell me what you think, please! :D Robin will be introduced in the next chapter..._

_- Zara xo  
_


	3. Third

_Sorry for the long-ish wait, the internet was down for a while, but during that time I wrote this chapter and half of the next one! I procrastinated about this and homework...guess which one won? :D _

_Be prepared for a bad-ass Robin in this one, and in the next things will hopefully be a lot clearer! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Rose walked out the door of the block of flats and started making her way home. The wind brushed past her face like icy knives and Rose regretted not bringing her coat to school with her. The moon was high in the sky, with the dark blue clouds moving floating past it.

The nightlife in Gotham was just as fast as during the day- almost every street had a nightclub of some sort, and they didn't close till very early in the morning. The dark alley ways were never safe, and they just got worse after night fall.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep in what was left of her body heat. She put her head down whenever passing dodgy looking people of a group of henchmen, making her foot steps quieter in fear of being noticed.

She turned a right and started walking down a rather wide alley way, feeling slightly more frightened than before because of the men who were watching her. She felt their eyes bore into her back, and spotted one of them dragging their eyes even lower than that. Rose shuddered and picked up her pace a little.

"Where you going, darlin'? No need to rush, in fact, why don't you come in and I'll give you a cup o' coffee."

Rose froze on the spot and turned around slowly to face an appalling looking men; he was smiling widely (Rose didn't feel comfortable with him looking at her like that), one or two of his teeth had gone and left a huge gap on his top set of teeth, he had an eye patch on and was staggering towards Rose now.

She then realised that he wasn't the only one up on his feet, about 4 or 5 of them were limping to her. Quickly she looked for a way out but didn't see one. Her breathing got heavier and her hands were shaking violently in her blazer pockets.

"Aw, why you so scared, honey?" a different man said, taking a curl of her hair and wrapping it around his dirty finger.

"I'm not...s-scared," Rose whispered, absolutely terrified now she couldn't even find her voice for a second.

"Of course no', now follow us, we 'ave a surprise for you," someone else whispered in her ear and she bit her lip to hide a whimper.

The smell of alcohol and cigarettes clouded her thoughts and she felt a pair of hands being placed on her back.

She wanted to fight back, to scream and yell at them for touching her, but she couldn't find it in her. She was frozen on the spot.

More hands were on her now, her shoulder, her waist, her stomach, covering her back, even her cheek.

"Stop, please, leave me alone," she cried. Her eyes were clench shut and she felt tears forming in them.

They didn't listen to her, but pushed her to the wall, she started to yell now and hit them, but all in vain, they didn't hear her, only saw her.

One of them ripped her blazer off and threw it onto the ground.

Another was about to undo her skirt when suddenly there was a loud sound of someone hitting the ground and a painful groan filled the air.

The men turned around to face one of there own on the ground, holding his arm in pain. Rose's eyes widened and she saw the fear on the faces of the men holding her and they looked at each other, almost sending a message through their expressions. The immediately let go of her but stayed close, though further enough for Rose to pick up her blazer and check for any damage: there was none.

The men were shaking now, and one of them whimpered.

"We know you're here, now come ou' and be a man," someone shouted out into the night.

Then a new voice was heard: "You asked for it."

A body jumped off the top of the small building and flung two men off of their feet, they kicked and punched and dodged every blow the men sent their way and managed to get them all on the ground.

Rose was still up against the wall, trying to make out who this person was, as they were only a red blur to her, but realisation dawned on her and it only took a second for her to know who it was when they stood up slowly and faced her. Rose blushed and walked off the wall.

The Boy Wonder stood in front of her with his arms crossed. She couldn't see his face; it was in the shadow of his hood.

"Thank you," she managed to get out, still blushing. "I don't want to think about what would've happened if you didn't come and..."

"Save you?"

Rose looked at what she thought was his eyes and nodded. His voice was deep, but not deep enough to be heard from a man. He was just an inch or two taller than Rose and she thought that he can't have been much older than her.

"I'm sure you know better than to walk through an alley way at night."

"Yes, I do, it's just that I-

"Don't let it happen again."

Rose only nodded again and walked forward slowly.

"Thank you again."

"This is kind of what I do."

"I'm serious though."

Rose didn't know what she was doing or why, maybe it was because of what might've have happened just a few minutes ago, or maybe she was just not thinking straight, whatever it was, Rose didn't regret leaning forward and kissed the boy's cheek.

He was surprised, this obviously didn't happen often, and Rose swore she saw some sort of redness on the cheek she had just placed her lips on, but put it off as the light from the lampposts.

Quickly, Rose picked up her school bag that was on the ground and started walking down the alley towards her home.

"How far is your home? Will you be alright?"

Rose turned and nodded. "It's only round the corner, bye-bye, Robin."

She skipped round the corner, feeling giddy, and walking into her house, Lily immediately spotted the wide smile on her younger sister's face and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later," Rose said to her and she ran up to her room.

What Rose didn't notice was that certain bird was watching her walk round that corner, and didn't move from his spot on the building till she had closed her door behind her.

...

Once Rose was in her room she got out her phone and dialled Jane's number, wanting to tell her best friend about the night's events before she forget any detail. After about 3 rings Jane's high voice filled her right ear.

"Hey Rose, you home yet?"

"Yeah, I got back about 5 minutes ago. You'll never guess what happened on the way back though..."

Then she flung Jane into a slightly exaggerated telling of how 7 monster-looking men tried to touch Rose in ways she didn't want to think about in a dark alley when suddenly a hero saved her just in the nick of time- which is what basically happened, she _was _saved by a hero.

"And then I said thanks and he said 'this is kind of what I do,' and then I said 'I'm serious' and I kissed his cheek and walked off," Rose said all at once, doing a terrible imitation of his voice using a deeper tone of hers and using a high one for herself.

She heard Jane gasp then laugh loudly through the phone. "You did not do that!"

"I did! Hard to believe right?"

"Very!"

Jane laughed some more and soon enough Rose started to laugh with her. She laughed and laughed and laughed and suddenly her eyes were watering and she couldn't breath.

"Rose darling, everyone alright?"

Rose looked up from her position on the bed, which was with her head upside down on the edge. Her face must've looked bright red because of all the blood rushing to it but she was laughing too much to care.

"Yes, I'm fine Dad."

He raised an eyebrow but shook his head, laughing anyway.

"Come on down, love. Have some fruit before you go to sleep."

She nodded and sat up straight, saying good-bye to Jane and quickly followed her father down the stairs to the living room.

Lily was there, putting her keys in her bag and slipping her coat on.

"Where are you leaving to?"

Lily froze and gave their father a confused look. "You didn't tell her?"

Adam scratched the back of his neck. "I was just about to..."

"About to tell me what?" Rose looked at her father, frowning deeply.

He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"Honey, I know you don't like going up to the hospital because of what it brings you but we aren't going there for fun, we're going there to be for your mother when she needs us, and right now she needs us a lot, these treatments aren't ever enjoyable for her, you've got to understand that."

Rose stood there, still frowning at him, and felt her eyes water. No, Rose didn't understand, she didn't understand why they had to be there for their 'mother' when she 'needed them.' Rose didn't think that screaming and yelling at her and her sister to get out of her sight and family was 'needing' them.

"So I'm not going to school tomorrow?"

He stared at her and shook his head slowly. "I've already told the school and you'll be able to catch up on everything on Wednesday."

Rose nodded and started up the stairs to collect her things for the night.

"I've already packed everything," Lily told her.

She turned around and held onto her older sister's hand as they got into the car. She leaned her head onto the window and closed her eyes, letting the dream world consume her and take her to a place she'd rather be.

...

* * *

_Did you like it? I really dislike silent readers. I'd love to know what you (hopefully) like about this story and what you might even hate! Haha, spam me with your thoughts...please? :] _

_- Zara_


	4. Fourth

_Wow, another chapter already! Someone give me a cookie. Kidding...kidding, but the next one might not be up till the weekend, though I'll try to start it today, and finish it tomorrow...no promises though. _

_Also, someone very nice who goes by the name A dream and a wish has kindly invited me to their forum, which is all about us Batman fans chatting about whatever suits our fancy (obviously, they conversations have got to be about Batman, duh). The forum is named In the Silence of the Night, and we'd love for all of you to come, take a look and join! I will seriously love you forever if you do, not that I don't already...but yeah._

_On with the story!  
_

* * *

Rose hated hospitals, of any kind. It was the smell, and the too clean corridors, the noise from the dying and their mourning families- it all made her feel sick.

But they weren't going to a normal hospital, they were heading towards Arkham Asylum, home to the most mentally ill there is. Rose hated being there more than anywhere else in the world.

As the got out the car, Rose thought back to the first time they had to visit the asylum. It was when she had just turned 9 and Lily 16.

"_Rose? Rose come on! I now it looks scary from the outside but Mama is in there! You want to see Mama, don't you?" Adam yelled to his daughter from the entrance. _

_Rose was still standing by the car door, just staring up at the building with wide eyes. She didn't think she wanted to see Mama, not after what she did at home. _

"_Rose, hold my hand, nothing is going to hurt you," Lily whispered. _

_Rose nodded and gripped Lily's hand tightly. _

_The three of them walked in and the smell of medicine and anti-bacteria spray hit her nose sharply and she wrinkled it up in discomfort. _

"_We're here to see Katrina Jacobs, she was put here about 5 hours ago," their father told the lady at the reception. _

"_Alright, she's at the back of the building, close to Intensive Care, room 567."_

_Adam nodded in thanks and he held out his hand for Rose's._

"_Both of you stay close to me."_

_Rose looked up at Lily and saw that she was frightened, which made Rose frightened and she stopped walking. _

"_Daddy," she said quietly. _

_He bent down to her level and stroked her cheek._

"_Why do we have to be here?"_

"_For Mama, that's why honey. One day, you'll understand, but for now Mama needs us, now, I'll pick you up and you can hide your face in my jacket and close your eyes, and whenever you get scared, you only have to pinch me lightly and I'll be right there, alright?"_

_Rose giggled as he playfully pinched her cheek and nodded. _

"_That's my girl."_

_He picked her up in his strong arms and she closed her eyes against his shoulder, feeling safer. _

_Even though she couldn't see anything, she could still hear the screams and crying that came from each side of her now and again, and the rattling of cages, and the pleads to be set free. Little Rose clenched her fist on her fathers jacket and he held her tighter. _

"_We're here now, look, there's Mama," Lily said softly to Rose. _

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked at how bright the room was. Katrina Jacobs was lying on a bed in the middle of a huge room which had bars on the outside of it. To Rose it felt like a cage. _

_Her mother was staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes; she seemed bored, no not bored: empty. Adam quickly put Rose down and ran to his wife's side, kissing her forehead. _

_She seemed to finally notice her family in the room and kept her eyes on Adam. They seemed to have been sending messages with their eyes because suddenly he started to cry and hid his head in her neck, letting her hold him. _

_Rose frowned: she had never seen a boy cry, so seeing her father cry was a bit confusing. _

_Why was he crying? There wasn't anything to be crying about, was there? Mother was safe and alive, right?_

_Lily picked up Rose again and held her close as they watched their parents hold each other. _

_Rose didn't know what was happening, so, as any other nine year old would do, she asked her mother. _

"_Mama, why is Daddy crying?" _

_Katrina stopped stroking her husbands back and fixed her gaze on her children. Lily's eyes widened and she scolded Rose but Rose didn't know what she did wrong. _

"_Child, do not call me that."_

_Rose frowned and looked up at Lily. _

"_Do not call you what, Mama?"_

"_DO NO NOT CALL ME 'MAMA!'" She yelled so loud Adam jumped too. _

_Rose was shocked, she had never heard her mother scream that loud and she felt scared again and started to sob. _

"_Lily, why not?" she cried. Lily was crying to, but silently. _

_Lily turned her gaze towards her and shook her head. _

"_Because she is not our Mama, petal."_

"_But she is! She is! She is! She is!" Rose cried and wriggled out of Lily's arms and stomped her foot on the ground. _

"_Daddy, why is she saying that?" _

"_Do not call him Daddy! You are not real! Neither of you are! You are not my children and I do not want to see either of you! Now get out of my sight!"_

_Lily grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her out of the cage. _

"_Lily, Lily I want old Mama back, I want her," Rose said, whimpering. _

"_Me too, petal, me too."_

_It was on the next day that a doctor told the girls what had happened to Katrina. She had something called schizophrenia (Rose had no idea how to say that word) and to her this whole world was just a dream, and she needed to kill herself and her husband so they could leave this world and see their real children. _

"_But of course my darlings, you are her real children, you're both real."_

_Rose looked away from the lady to the cage again. Her father was now sitting on a chair talking to Katrina. _

_Rose didn't believe her; Rose didn't think she was real anymore._

...

"Rose? Hello? Anyone in there?"

Rose was brought out of her daydream by Lily knocking her knuckles on her forehead, laughing.

"Good, you're back on earth."

She laughed again and Lily rolled her eyes.

They were now in the sitting room waiting for the doctor to tell them they could see their mother. Rose never talked or made eye contact with any of the patients at the asylum, she had never felt comfortable there, always feeling nervous before going in to her mother's room. She thought she was prepared and ready for the screaming and yelling, the cursing and rattling of the cage their mother does to get the sisters away from her.

She sighed and jiggled her legs up and down, a habit she does whenever she's scared or bored. Her father patted her knee, which her made her stop for a second but started once he had let go of it, making him sigh, giving her a confused look. She shrugged and grinned widely, which made him laugh.

Rose loved her father very much, they were close, as close as a daughter and her father could be, and she would do anything for him, she trusted him with her life, Rose adored him.

"Mr Jacobs? You and your family may see your wife now," a young looking doctor walked in and smiled over at them.

They stood up and followed the doctor to the back of the building, and opened a metal door with the numbers 567 carved into one of the bars.

Rose lingered outside, not wanting to go in, but after the look Lily gave her she shuffled in quickly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"How are you feeling, love?" Rose heard the soft voice of her father, he was probably sitting by her side, kissing her hand or stroking her cheek, Rose didn't have to look to be sure.

"Fine."

Rose rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she thought her mother didn't really see how much her father loved her, she just waved off and took his love for granted, well, Rose knew that when the day came her father would stop loving her, she would see.

The two sisters sat on chairs behind their father, and waited for the dreaded moment that she noticed them. Rose hated being here, and was upset her father was still making them come, when he knew what was going to happen, and has stopped trying to stop it.

Rose's head perked up when she realised her parents had stopped talking to each other and bit her lip.

"Adam, who are they?"

"They are you're children, Kat."

"No they aren't. Why is she wearing Rose's uniform?"

_Because I _am_ Rose! _

"Adam, what have you done? Where did you get these imposters from? They are nothing like our real children! They are not beautiful!" By now she had sat up and was glaring at Rose and Lily so fiercely Rose expected laser rays to pop out of them.

Lily sucked in a large amount of breath, and looked downwards; Rose knew she was trying to calm herself from shouting back.

"Get these ugly beings out of my sight! Go away! LEAVE US! Don't you dare touch my husband! How dare you pretend to be My Rose, My Lily! Adam, Adam let us go, leave this world with me! We'll be with your real Rose, your real beautiful Rose."

Katrina held onto Adam's hands and tears were forming in each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katrina, I am not leaving our children."

"THEY ARE NOT OUR CHILDREN!" Katrina screamed, crying hysterically now.

Rose and Lily watched from behind the bars. She hugged her sister's waist and hid her head there, not wanting to see them be like this.

"Katrina...Kat, please, listen to me. This isn't a dream, if we end each other's lives, we won't wake up, our two little girls will have to watch us be put into a coffin, do you really want that for them?"

"I'll repeat myself, they are not my children. I do not care for them at all."

Rose felt Lily cry and she held onto her sister tighter.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do. How can you let that girl go to My Lily's college, and that other piece of rubbish attend My Rose's school? You let them sleep in their rooms, eat on our table, if you had the right sense of mind you'd kick them out!"

"No! I am the owner of the house, and I decide what goes in and out of it!"

"So listen to me and make _them _go out of it," she pointed to the girls with a finger and glowered at them.

There was a silence, and then a loud scream that came from inside the cage which went through Rose's tiny body in waves, she shivered and sobbed.

Footsteps got closer to the door, and the screaming became ridged, hoarse and wouldn't stop.

"Come on girls, let's go."

Rose moved her head from where it was hidden and nodded at her father, surprised they were leaving so early.

Suddenly, Katrina managed to get off the bed and onto the floor next to them, rattling the bars and screaming through it.

"This is your fault, you filthy animals! Your fault!"

She screamed and yelled and shrieked and cried till a doctor came and calmed her down. Whilst they were walking away, they heard her yell.

"Adam, you will leave with my one day, don't worry, I'll make sure of it."

...

There was silence in the car, Adam was driving slowly, but he clenched the wheel with so much force Rose was worried it would break.

"Rose, if you aren't too tired in the morning you may go to school, just explain yourself to the office when you get there."

Rose nodded and leaned back on the seat, closing her eyes.

After about 5 minutes, Adam spoke in a hushed tone.

"Lily, is she asleep?"

Rose closed her eyes properly and listened.

"Yeah, what is it, Dad?"

"Honey, your mother is...she's getting less stable everyday and more...dangerous too. The doctors said they don't want her at home that often anymore, in fear of what she might do."

"What she might do?"

"You remember what happened over the summer with the...knives."

There was a short silence then he continued talking.

"And you heard what she said, she's more determined than ever to make sure we die together, so there's not guessing what she might do to me during the night, whilst I'm asleep."

"So what you're saying is..."

"Yes, exactly, your mother might murder me."

Rose widened her eyes, with them still closed, and she suddenly felt a strong hatred to the woman they just visited; Rose vowed to never let her touch her father then and there.

...

* * *

_You know the drill. Review please! :D_

_- Zara xo  
_


	5. Fifth

_Whoo-hoo! 5th chapter! I'm broke up from school today for 2 weeks, so I'm going to update faster now..hopefully. I've got about 8 books I've planned to read. :D And a whole lot of studying too._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Rose's eyes felt as if they weighed a ton and she had almost fallen asleep many times in her current lesson- but never fully thanks to Damian.

They were in their double maths period and Rose felt like jumping off a cliff. She had a pounding headache, exhausted from coming back from the hospital so late, the teacher's voice was droning on in her ears and Rose swore if Damian poked her one more time-

"Jacobs, sit up straight."

Rose held in a growl and sat up groggily. She had quickly done all the work at the beginning of the lesson and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I'm not."

"What kept you awake last night?"

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Explain to me why you're so tired."

Rose rubbed her eyes and scratched her eyebrow. "Explain to me why you want to know."

"I've told you already, I just _want_ to know."

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And what Mr. Wayne wants, he gets right?"

"Obviously."

She raised her eyebrows and frowned at him. He was facing her with his arms crossed, they were usually crossed and he was eyeing her intently. His eyebrows were scrunched together and after about a minute he tutted.

"You are being stubborn."

"No I am not!"

"Then what do you call this?"

"Privacy."

"Not telling me what made you so tired this morning is not exactly keeping to yourself, it is somewhat attention seeking, if you ask me."

"Well, I am not asking you."

"And it makes you look like a snob too-

"You'd know about that, right."

"And makes others think that you must be doing something _naughty _all night long."

Rose's jaw dropped and he smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Subtext, Jacobs, we did it last year."

"You are very nosey, Damian."

"I've been told."

"Do you care?"

"Of course not."

She rolled her eyes for the second time that day and leaned back on her chair.

"I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone."

"Can't do that, you're stuck with me for the next hour."

"Joy," she muttered.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course not," she smiled too widely at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You do know I will pester you for the next hour."

"I figured."

"My oldest brother says I could pester a cat to drown itself, just warning you."

She gave him a look of disapproval and scribbled down the questions Miss Clark had written on the board.

"You copied it down wrong, Jacobs."

She ignored him.

"Is that a 5 or a 3?"

Still no reply.

"I don't understand how teachers are bothered to mark your work."

"I was visiting my mother at Arkham Asylum yesterday night, are you satisfied with yourself now? I really hope you are, or I _will _hurt you," she half yelled/half whispered at him, still cautious that they were in a maths lesson.

She glared at him but then realised what she had said and blushed, turning away and getting on with her work.

"Is that the truth?"

"Would anyone ever make something like that up?"

He fell silent and they worked without disturbing each other. She sneaked a glance at his face and saw him staring into nothing in particular, with a, surprise surprise, frown on his face. Rose wondered what he was thinking about, and dared to ask him.

"What are you thinking about?" She said quietly.

He turned his head to her and shook it. "Nothing you would understand."

Rose raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright."

Again, silence fell, for most of the lesson, with the occasional correction from Damian and Miss Clark reminding them about the homework. What seemed like hours was only about 30 minutes and the bell finally rung, signalling the end of school.

Rose hurriedly packed her things and walked out the door towards her form room.

She didn't want to see Damian, or think about him at all. She felt as if she had let down her family by telling someone other than Jane about it, who knows who he might tell? She had to make sure he would keep it a secret.

As she walked past a row of lockers, she saw the boy zipping up his bag and quickly speed walked up to him.

"Damian, about what I told you-

"I'm not telling anyone."

Rose gave a sigh of relief and nodded at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded back and pushed past her, making her raise her eyebrows.

...

"Rose? I'm in my office; can you come up for a moment?"

Rose dropped her back by the door of her house and ran upstairs to the third storey of their house.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I've got some more things for you to look at."

Rose tried not to show her disappointment and walked up to the desk, looking at all the sheets of chemicals, solutions, antidotes and what not.

"How long will you need?"

"Only about 10 minutes," she replied, still looking at the sheets.

He patted her cheek and left her alone.

Rose and her father's trust when so far that he told her everything about his work, his discovers all the passwords to every log in needed and codes.

He not only told her because he trusted her, but because her photographic memory was nothing like he had seen before, she need only look at something for less than half an hour and she can remember that exact picture for at least 2 months, more if she tried.

They have had many conversations about why he asked her to do this, and every one was the same.

"_Rose, you know why I'm asking you to do this, right?" Adam put his 8 year old daughter onto his lap and played with her long hair._

"_Yes, Daddy."_

"_It's for the family, in case there is an accident, and I leave you all, we need someone who will keep my work safe, and that's you, petal," he playfully squeezed her cheek and she giggled. _

"_But why do we have to keep everything safe?" the little girl asked. _

"_Because of all those bad people out there who think that they could take my work and claim it as there's, that's cheating, Rose, and you won't ever do anything like that, alright?"_

_Rose nodded and continued looking at the pictures of animal and plant cells. _

Sighing, Rose stood up and stretched, feeling as if she had looked at them long enough, and walked down the stairs to get her a drink of water. Her father was in the kitchen making pasta for them, it was then that she realised Lily wasn't home yet.

"Where's Lily?" She asked him, opening the fridge for something to eat.

"She's over at a friend's house; I think she said she's having a sleepover there. A sleepover? At the age of 22? That's not something I've come across before," he laughed and Rose laughed with him.

There was a comfortable around them for a while, apart from the sound of pasta cooking and the tap running every now and again. Rose bit her lip and turned to her father.

"Dad...How long...How long is _she _going to stay at the asylum for?"

Adam stopped cooking and froze on the spot. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't know, Rose, they said they'll need her for much longer now, but don't worry, you'll see your mother soon."

Rose nodded, not wanting to say she didn't mind how long she stayed away, in fact, she would rather it be that way.

"Why do you make us go up there all the time?" She whispered to him, hearing her voice crack slightly.

He let go of the wooden spoon he was using, placing it on the counter and turned slowly to Rose with tears in his eyes.

"Because every time she wakes up and sees me, I hope and pray with all my might that she'll turn to you and your sister, smile and put her arms out for a hug, kiss her cheeks and ruffle you hair, but that never happens," he said, tears running down his face like a waterfall now.

Rose's bottom lip trembled and she felt her eyes burn and her vision blur with tears.

"I will not give up hope though, I want to see your mother call you Rose and kiss you good-night once before the day I die."

"Dad, that's not likely," she whispered, the lump in her throat felt bigger than ever.

"Doesn't mean it's impossible!"

Rose shook her head and let the tears stream down her face, giving up on resisting them.

Adam slid to the ground and rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. His body shook with ever cry that racked though his body and Rose felt useless. She was frozen on the spot. Usually, she was good at comforting and found it easy to cheer people up, but Rose suspected her father was well past cheering up.

Slowly, she went and kneeled down to face him, putting her hands on his hand she pulled them off his face. He hugged her and they stayed like that for a while, he cried, and she did silently, she wanted to be strong for her father. As strong as she could be for a family this broken.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! _

_- Zara xo  
_


	6. Sixth

_Okay, this one is long. I wrote it all today without any procrastination, yay! Also, I've decided (this is rather late, really) that this story is AU. If there are any major differences I will tell you beforehand but so far there isn't much. _

_Enjoy!_

Days past, and every one of them was the same, Rose went to school, Adam went to work, and Lily stayed at her friend's houses. Rose locked herself in her room; Adam didn't come home till at least 1 and Lily barely came back.

This usually happened after they had visited Katrina; the whole family went into their own worlds and ignored every thing and one around them. Rose loved to draw during these times, it distracted her and she loved getting lost in her paintings.

At school Rose was ignoring everyone, not that it made much of a difference anyway, no-one talked to her apart from Jane. Damian still continued to pester her but not as much as before, which annoying Rose. So what if her mother was a lunatic? He didn't have to stop talking to her, she was slightly offended.

She was just finishing on a painting of the side of the room she was looking at when she heard the door open and hushed voices downstairs. She froze and turned her head to the sound, frowning. It was strange for Lily to be back before 12, same with her father, and there were two voices, they couldn't have come home together.

She tiptoed down one flight of stairs to get to the second storey and looked down the stairs, almost falling down when she saw her mother standing there, handing her bags over to her father.

Rose had enjoyed the time her mother wasn't here, even if she was home alone most of the time. She didn't have to worry about her randomly shouting or having to dodge knives she sometimes threw at the walls.

Katrina noticed Rose sitting perched on the top step and glared so fiercely Rose looked away.

"Rose?" Adam poked his head round the stairs and smiled at her. "Come and help me set the table for your mother."

Rose sat there, looking at him for a while, but finally hopped down the stairs and ran to the kitchen and started getting plates and cutlery out.

She heard her mother walk up the stairs and sighed in relief, surprised she did not argue with her father about him calling her Rose's mother.

They put the food down, and a cup of water, the plates and spoon and forks, and waited for her to come downstairs. Adam frowned.

"What's taking her so long?" He muttered to himself.

Rose jogged up the stairs to find her.

She wasn't in her mother and father's room, not in the 5 toilets, not in Lily's room, or her father's office, or the study room.

Finally, she opened the door to her own room and gasped. Katrina was standing there, with two pieces of paper in her hands. There were scraps of paper everywhere, all scrunched up and paint on the floor too.

Katrina had just ripped apart all of her paintings. Rose was not angry, she was hurt. Her heart felt as if someone had just ripped it out of her chest. Her drawings...her special drawings, all gone, each and every one of them meant something to her.

Katrina stood there, staring at Rose with a smug look on her face. Rose stood with her mouth wide open and tears in her eyes. Slowly, she fell to her knees and touched all her paintings, letting out a sob when she saw her favourite, a single rose in a garden, standing alone, high and strong. It was now ripped in two from the middle of its stem, and Rose didn't feel so high and strong anymore.

Rose looked up at her mother with hatred in her eyes, Rose always thought not to think ill of her mother, it wasn't her fault she's the way she is, but now she had crossed the line. Rose didn't care what happened to her anymore.

She started collecting all the pieces of paper and stood up, turning to leave.

"I had to do it."

She continued walking.

"How dare you use Rose's paints?"

She rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, girl!"

She froze and turned, folding her arms around her.

"You will no longer paint; you will no longer sleep in this room! This is Rose's room! You imposter!"

"NO!"

Katrina froze, Rose's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Katrina spoke with so much venom Rose swore it would drip out of her moth any second now.

"I said...no."

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Rose!"

Katrina's eyes filled with anger that scared Rose stiff but she stood her ground.

"You are not My Rose!"

"Then who is she?!"

"She is prettier than you, slimmer, clever than you, She has all the boys chasing her, She is the best girl in the school, She is more confident than you, you are a pathetic excuse of a Rose, you will _never _be My Rose! You are just a thorn on her stem, ever in her shadow!"

Rose blinked. Water ran down her cheeks. Katrina seemed pleased she had managed to make her cry.

She dashed out the room and down the stairs, quickly putting shoes on and she ran out the house, down the driveway and out the enormous gates that went around her home.

She ran and ran and ran, feeling the hot tears gush down her cheeks, her vision was blurred, she didn't care, she didn't care if she was hit by a car, or mugged, or if she tripped and broke her back. She didn't care at all.

Suddenly she bumped into something- no some_one. _

She put her head down and muttered a sorry.

"Watch where you're going," someone snapped to her.

Rose frowned, she recognised that voice. Turned her head up she blushed at Damian and looked down again, wiping her tears.

She had seemed to run as far as the park near the Wayne Enterprises building.

"Jacobs? Are you...are you crying?"

It made Rose laugh how surprised he was.

"You never saw someone cry before, Wayne?"

"I have."

She let out another sob and sunk to her ground putting her head in between her knees, wanting to disappear. She felt a hand on her shoulder and put her head up to see Damian sitting next to her.

"What do you want, Damian?"

She turned her back on him, not bothered for his stupid comments.

"I was going to ask you why you were crying, actually."

"It's none of your business."

"Would you like some help, then?"

She stopped crying and turned to face him slowly, nodding. Rose felt as if she needed all the help she could get.

He stood up and helped her stand, placing a strong hand on the small of her back, which made her blush, and leading her somewhere Rose couldn't care less.

They walked and walked until they got to a set of large gates. He went over to a small metal square Rose hadn't noticed on the wall and spoke into it.

"Pennyworth, it's me."

"Just a moment, Master Damian."

Rose heard someone speak on the other end of the line with a very clear British accent and frowned. _Master _Damian?

She shivered and rubbed her hands onto her arms. Damian seemed to notice her shiver but ignored her, which made Rose roll her eyes.

Finally the gates opened, and Rose finally clocked on that she was being led into Wayne Manor. Her eyes widened, it was big, maybe a storey bigger than her own house and looked fit for a king.

They reached the door and he knocked on it, only a second later it was swung open by a tall, man wearing a suit and a neutral look on his face.

"Good evening, Master Damian. Who is this young lady I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Rose blushed and smiled slightly.

"Rose Jacobs."

Rose was surprised; she didn't think he knew her first name.

"Jacobs? Not Dr. Adam Jacobs' daughter?"

"Yes, that's the one," Rose said.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Miss Jacobs."

"You too..."

"Alfred."

She nodded and smiled. Damian closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

"We'll be upstairs, you need not disturb us," Damian said and started walking up the stairs.

Rose blushed and Alfred laughed a hearty laugh. "Of course, sir."

As they walked up the stairs, Rose looked around. Everything looked as if they had been brought that day, the ceilings were so high, the chandeliers shiny and glittering with diamonds, the floor marble and squeaky clean and so many stairs.

Damian suddenly stopped walking and Rose frowned.

"Damian are you-

"I was just thinking."

He continued walking and Rose rolled her eyes. Trust Damian to stop walking just to _think._

They reached a door and he opened it slowly, it was a very bright room, the setting sun shone right through the open balcony and Rose squinted her eyes away from it. The walls were a peach colour, along with the carpet floor. There was a couch, and desk, with 3 threes around it, and a shelf filled with books in the corner. It was a simple room, as much as a simple room in Wayne Manor could be.

Damian sat down on a chair and gestured to the couch.

She sat down and realised with a slightly painful pang that she had brought the remains of her paintings with her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"What happened?" He was leaning forward on his elbows, his eyebrows were creased, and Rose thought he actually looked concerned.

"It's a long story," Rose felt tired, if she was to tell him about today's events, she would surely need to tell him about everything.

"I've got time."

She looked him in the eye and sighed.

Then she told him everything, from when her mother was first diagnosed to the present day, how her father still makes her see her mother, how she insults her, how she sometimes hates going home. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, feeling empty. She has cried out all her tears already.

When she finished, Damian watched her wrap her arms around herself, and just stared. He wasn't one for giving hugs, but today was an exception.

He moved and sat next to her, putting his strong arms around her tiny shoulders awkwardly. Rose was surprised but quickly hugged him back, hiding her head in his neck. His body felt warm, his arms felt safe. She could tell he didn't do this often, and smiled secretly.

They stayed like that for a while, not needing any words to be spoken. He leaned his cheek on the top of his head and she breathed in deeply. He smelt like coffee and aftershave.

"Would you...would you like to say here tonight?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Alright," he breathed out, she felt his breath on her neck and she shivered.

"Let's go and have something to eat," he helped her up.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Rose spotted a tall, black haired man walking in through the door.

"Drake. You're back early."

'Drake' rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too. Who's your girl?"

"My girl? What are you-?

"You're holding hands, aren't you?"

Rose looked down and realised they were holding hands, and let go of his straight away, Rose blushed and Damian crossed his arms.

"So what if we were?"

He put his hands up in defence. "Only saying. Let me introduce myself, my name's Tim."

"Hi, I'm Rose," she shook his hand shyly.

The three of them stood there, Damian frowning fiercely at Tim, Tim frowning back and Rose awkwardly fiddling with a curl in her hair.

"Don't you have things to do?" said Damian.

"No. But I'll leave you two to do...things, nice meeting you Rose!"

She waved and he walked off to the left.

Once he was out of sight Damian let out a growl which made Rose laugh.

"You obviously like each other much," she said, grinning.

"Whoops. I thought I was being discreet."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, following him through many sets of doors till they finally reached the kitchen.

Alfred was there, washing the dishes.

"Hello, Master Damian, Miss Jacobs. If you here for something to eat, I've just put a batch of brownies in the oven, they should be ready in about 20 minutes."

Rose smiled at him and Damian nodded.

"We'll be in the back then."

She followed him out the back door and they sat down on a bench. The sun was still setting, and gave the enormous garden a golden glow to it. It looked lovely.

"Damian, why are you doing this?" She asked him gently, still gazing at the garden.

"Doing what?" His voice was just as soft.

"Helping me, bringing me here, asking me to stay over, I know for a fact you don't do this to everyone."

"You are right. I do not do it to just anyone."

"Then why?"

"Because...I cannot explain it," he said, sounding defeated.

"What? Something Damian Wayne can't explain?" She laughed and he smiled.

_Smiled! He actually smiled! _Rose realised the tension that used to hang in the air whenever they talked seemed to disappear, she felt most comfortable around him then a month ago.

"I'll get back to you on that question, alright?"

Rose shrugged. "Fair enough."

They sat in silence, enjoying the sun on their faces. Rose turned to face him and smiled.

"You know if you think about it we barely know each other..."

His body seemed to stiffen and he turned his head to her slowly.

"What are you implying?"

She laughed. "Well, what do strangers do when they first meet?"

"We are not strangers, Jacobs."

She ignored him. "Okay, me first. Favourite colour?"

Damian raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "This is childish."

"Come on!" Rose laughed. She knew it was childish, but they were children, weren't they?

He bit her lip and let out a sound of frustration. "Fine," he looked around the garden for a moment. "Blue."

"Mine is red. Your turn!"

He sighed and looked deep in thought. "Favourite...season?"

Rose burst out laughing and Damian frowned, but smiled anyway.

"This is turning out to be just like those movies where they ask each other pathetic questions," he said, but Rose was laughing too loud to hear him properly.

This went on for a while, she answered him, she asked him, he answered her, and he asked her. In between there was always that interval filled with Rose laughing and Damian just smiling. Alfred was about to tell them the brownies were ready, but decided not to when he saw Damian doing something other than frowning.

Once the sun had set properly, they walked inside and saw two cups of milk and cold brownies waiting for them on the table.

Rose sat down and they began eating, talking to each other now and again. The door opened and Alfred walked in.

"Oh- have they gone cold? My apologies, I was going to invite you both back in to eat them whilst they were warm but you both looked as if you were having fun so I decided against it, would you like to me make some more?"

Rose blushed deeply; she didn't think she had blushed so much in one day.

"No, Pennyworth."

Alfred nodded and left them alone.

They talked for the rest of the night in the room they were first in, and when the clock hit 10 Alfred came in with someone called Cassandra's clothes, offering Rose those to sleep in that night. She thanked him, and Damian led her to a guest room one floor above.

"My room is only opposite in case you need anything, just knock and if there is not a reply I'm either not there or busy."

Rose nodded and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Damian, for everything."

He crossed his arms and shrugged. "It wasn't much effort, really."

She rolled her eyes and quickly kissed his cheek. "Good-night."

Closing the door behind her, she giggled to herself and quickly changed in the pair of shorts and tank top Alfred had given her. The bed in the middle of the room was a big one, with a lamp and desk to the right, and a bathroom opposite it.

Getting comfortable, Rose snuggled onto the pillow and fell asleep with a smile on her face, feeling strangely happy.

...

_Review? :]_

_- Zara xo_


	7. Seventh

_Firstly, thank you so so so much for the reviews! They're all so lovely and very encouraging! Hope you like this chapter!_

Rose opened her eyes to the sight of light seeping through the windows and someone sitting on the desk to her right looking at something with a frown on their face. She blinked twice and realised it was Damian. Sitting up with start, she hit her head on the headboard and rubbed it quickly. Damian looked up from the desk and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she groaned and sat up properly, smiling sheepishly. "Well, morning."

"Good morning, sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Damian smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "I was taking a look at your drawings actually, you don't mind, do you?"

She stared at him, but after a little bit she shook her head. "No."

Getting up, she stood by his side and frowned. They weren't in pieces, but...in tact, and they were all together again.

"How did...Did you do this?" She asked, grabbing one of them and looking at the back of it.

There was tons of sticky tape on all of them and she laughed with joy. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, I did."

"You didn't have to, you know," she said, smiling at him.

He shrugged and looked down; she saw him blush. Rose bit her lip and bounced up and down.

"Thank you so much."

She pulled him into a tight hug, surprising him, and slowly, she felt him hug her back. Finally, she pulled away and sat down on the bed, looking at all of them with a smile on her face; she adored her paintings, and was happy they were all perfect again.

"Rose...What is this one about?" He picked up one of them and showed it to her, an uncertain look on his face.

She bit her lip and took it from him. It was off someone's shoes, standing on the edge of a building, with the road, cars, and pedestrians visible on the ground. She remembered when she drew this one perfectly.

"I was about 10, Mother was being more harsh than usual, and I felt angry, hurt and fed up. I usually went and climbed up one of the block of flats close to us just to look at the view, and I drew it."

"Didn't you ever get caught?"

She shook her head. "My best friend lives in that block of flats, we went up their together all the time."

He nodded and moved to sit next to her. Rose then remembered that she was wearing the shorts and tank top and suddenly felt self-conscious. He was wearing sweatpants and a wife-beater which showed off his toned arms. Rose felt her cheeks heat up.

"I haven't had much of a good history with mothers either," he laughed bitterly.

"Is she a lunatic?"

He laughed again. "That's one way to put it."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I'm not too sure what you mean."

Placing a hand on her shoulder he said: "All I meant was that I know what you're going through."

Rose heart leapt out of her chest. She didn't think she knew anyone who knows what it was like, but here is was, sitting next to someone who did.

Hiding her happiness, she just nodded and smiled.

They both might have realised just how close they were sitting next to each other, and suddenly the silence turned very awkward.

Rose looked away and Damian coughed awkwardly.

"Well...I'll...leave you to change. Breakfast is ready downstairs," he said, getting up to leave.

She nodded and he walked out the room. Quickly, she changed into the clothes she was wearing yesterday, which was a pair of jeans and loose jumper and combed through her hair with her fingers, not bothering to tie it up, and her curls went around her face and down her back in spirals.

"Good morning, Miss Jacobs, I hope you slept well," Alfred greeted her by the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, yes, I slept very well, thank you for letting me stay," she said, her politeness showed in her voice, she sat opposite Tim on the table.

"It was my pleasure; you're welcome here anytime."

"Yeah, it's obvious you'll be coming here a lot from now on," Tim said.

He winked at her and she blushed. Damian slapped him around the head and Tim hit him back, and before Alfred or Rose knew what was happened they both started to claw at each other's necks.

"Alright, alright! Cut it out- now! Haven't either of you heard of first impressions?" A new voice was heard and a tall, broad shouldered man walked in, shoving both the boys apart from each other.

Rose recognised him as Bruce Wayne and she bit her lip from laughed. Damian was sulking and Tim was frowning. Bruce rolled his eyes and sat in between them.

"Hello Rose. My names Bruce, but you probably already knew that," Bruce shook her hand and Rose smiled.

"Yes, I did, but let's pretend I didn't," she smiled and he laughed.

"Is Rose staying another night, Damian?" He asked his son.

Damian looked up from his cereal to Rose. "If she wants to."

"Uh- Actually, I better get home, my sister promised to take me out today," she quickly added. "But thank you."

"Oh alright, we'll forgive you just this once."

Rose smiled and they had their breakfast in silence.

...

"Damian? Could I use your phone to call my sister? I left mine at home," she asked him. They were sitting in one of the many sitting areas in the manor.

He sighed and seemed slightly hesitant to answer. "Fine," he reached over and got the phone from its socket.

Rose shrugged it off. "Thank you," she dialled her sister's number and prayed that she would pick up.

Finally, Lily's voice flowed into her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lily! It's me."

"Oh hi, Rose. Where are you? I don't recognise this number..." she asked suspiciously.

Rose laughed. "Oh you know, just at the Wayne Manor, you?"

She heard Lily let out a sound of disbelief. "What? How on earth did you get there?"

"Well, Damian is my friend, so..."

"I thought you only had Jane?"

"Nope. Are we still going out today?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes! Should I pick you up now?"

"If you like, I don't mind."

"Alright, I'm on my way, I'm going to pick you up from _WANYE MANOR_," she said the last bit loudly so everyone could hear her.

Rose laughed. "Yes, Lily. I'll see you then."

"Bye, petal."

She hung up and put the phone back where it was on the table. She turned to face Damian but frowned.

He had gone.

...

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Rose," she heard Lily's voice outside the door.

She slipped her shoes on and walked up behind Alfred.

"Yes, just one momen- Oh, she's here," Alfred chuckled.

Rose smiled and hugged Lily.

"Thank you for letting her stay, I hope she wasn't much trouble," Lily said.

"Oh no- she wasn't any trouble at all."

They continued to talk a bit, but Rose wasn't listening, she was waiting for Damian to say good-bye. She frowned, what was up with him today?

"Well, good-bye, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Good-bye, please call me Alfred."

They walked down the steps to Lily's car. Rose didn't feel as happy as she was this morning. Sulking slightly, she slammed the door behind her and did her seatbelt harshly.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked, starting the car up.

"Nothing," she snapped. Rose was angry at him too.

"Okay. Have fun there?"

Rose smiled secretly, remembering her conversation yesterday with Damian.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good."

Rose turned to look at Lily and frowned. She looked very tired, and her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. They could both think of a fare few reasons why she wouldn't be okay. Lily sighed.

"I'll tell you later, today is meant to be fun," Lily smiled and Rose grinned.

So for the next few hours, the sisters shopped, ate, laughed, watched a film and fooled around. Rose's cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. People were giving them odd looks and usually did a double take when they recognised them.

They sat opposite each other in Starbucks and drank their drinks happily.

"Okay, you can tell me now."

Lily gave her a tired look. "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It's just some stupid things some girls have been saying about me," she shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

"What? Why would anyone say anything bad about you?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I got the part I wanted in the play without even trying hard, and everyone's saying I bribed the teachers with money or something."

Rose choked on her drink and Lily patted her back.

"That's absurd!"

She scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"Seriously, they're just jealous at how amazing you are. Let them say whatever they want, you'll be the bigger person if they ignore them and keep your head high," she smiled warmly and squeezed her sister's hand.

Lily returned the smile and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Rose."

She laughed. "I love me too."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So, tell me about this 'Damian?'" She said, putting the spotlight on Rose.

"There's nothing to say..."

"Oh c'mon! You like him, right?"

Rose frowned, did she like him? Now that she thought about it, she did think he was attractive, and he was smart, and he was kind to her and looked as if he cared, but did that mean she liked him?

"I don't know."

"You'll know soon enough, and when you do come straight to me, alright? He obviously likes you; I mean you're stunning."

Rose blushed and raised an eyebrow. "What if he doesn't think that?"

"Of course he thinks that!"

Lily sounded so sure that she was right Rose didn't dare to say anything else, she only laughed. The thought of anyone, let alone Damian, looking at her like that made her stomach flutter and her cheeks warm.

Lily checked her watch and whistled.

"Wow, it's late, we better be going home."

They got their things and made their way to the car. The drive home was silent; the only noise was the soft sound of the radio and their breathing.

As they got closer to their home, Rose sniffed and frowned, sitting up straight. She sniffed again and wound down her window.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Can you smell that?" She said, almost panicking now.

"Smell what?"

"Smoke!"

Lily sniffed once or twice and her eyes widened. She hit her foot on the pedal and as they turned onto their road Rose could see smoke was rising into the air and amber flames licking the air like fiery tongues in a dragons mouth. She ran out the car to the house and prayed it wasn't hers. She prayed and prayed and tripped up twice but ignored the cuts on her knees and Lily yelling for her to stop. She could see fire engines there and an ambulance too.

_No. Please no-_

Rose stopped outside her home's gate and broke down into tears. Her whole house was on fire. Every single room was burning down. She opened the gate and ran in, Lily close behind her. She heard Lily frantically asking the men there what had happened, but Rose was too focused on the house.

The fire men had managed to put out half of it, but the other half was still burning, and she could feel the heat from where she was standing. The half which had been put out was full of ash. The only thing left standing was a plank of wood or two or some pieces of fabric. She put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight, wishing that this was all a dream.

Just after she had closed them she snapped her eyes open again and widened them.

"Lily! Lily, Dad is in there!" She shrieked in panic.

"Oh my- Excuse me! My dad is in there!" Lily continued to talk to firemen, asking them to go in, but they said they needed for the flames to cool down a bit first.

"Cool down?! My dad might be burning up in there! He could be in ashes already!"

Rose fell to her knees and put her head in her hands, crying violently. She couldn't loose him; he was all she had, along with Lily. She didn't care if her mother was there, a horrific thought past her mind and she gasped. Rose hoped she was in there.

"What is this?" A sharp voice rang through the air.

Rose's jaw clenched tight. Her mother was not in there, but behind her, probably back from one of her meetings with her counsellor.

"Excuse me miss, we're going to have to ask you and your daughters to leave until we have put the fire out."

"I am not leaving! My husband is in there!"

"There's nothing we can do about that yet, Miss."

Her mother carried on shouting, yelling, screaming, and some doctors from the ambulance there had to calm her down and put her in the car.

Finally, the light from the flames decreased and they were almost in utter darkness. About 5 firemen went in with a stretcher with them. She looked at the spot they went in and waited for them to come out with her father, she held her breath and counted to 30 and didn't blink once in hope he would come out, laughing about the whole things and hug her tightly.

Finally, the men come out, but with her father on the stretcher, and Rose's breathing got heavy. The men walked slowly, with their heads down and there was something in their step that sugges-

"No! Dad! Please!" Rose got up and yelled.

She ran to the stretcher and grabbed onto his body. They tried pushing her off but in the end softly put him on the ground and let her mourn. She held his shirt in between her fingers and looked at his face, he was burned badly, there was blood sinking through his sleeves and burns everywhere, scratches, cuts. She cried and cried and cried. Her mother's shadow went over the two of them and she let out a loud, long, shriek that rung through the air to her ears sharply. She screamed and yelled his name over and over. Lily's warm hands wrapped around Rose, hugging her close, rocking them both back and forth. Finally, Rose let them take his body to the ambulance, not caring what they did with it, he was gone, what use was his body to her?

Their house was in ashes, her mother was screaming, Lily was crying softly on her shoulder, their father had just died and Rose felt lost. They had no home. Where would they go? What would happen to her, to Lily? They wouldn't put them under her mother's care surely; she would probably have to stay at Arkham. Rose cried, scared of the future and of their place in Gotham now that they hadn't their own bed to sleep in anymore.

_:o :( _


	8. Eighth

_I told myself I'd make this chapter short but...it's seven pages long on Word. :/ Haha, enjoy it!_

* * *

Rose loved to observe people, their habits, ticks and general movements. The police officer opposite her had been looking at his empty wrist for the past 10 minutes now, obviously never remembering there wasn't a watch there, but still he looked. She hadn't listen to a word he was saying, and by the looks of things neither was Lily, they only nodded at the right parts and smiled when necessary, which they could barely do. Their mother was already situated in Arkham, and was going to stay there now.

The watch guy was looking at them both with a raised eyebrow, obviously waiting for an answer of some sort.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" Lily asked, her voice quivering.

The watch guy sighed. "This is hopeless, why they told me to interrogate you now is beyond me, you're dad has just died! What were they expecting to come out from you? Look, all you need to know now is that a full investigation is going on-

"Excuse me Officer, but may we intervene?"

Their heads perked up and turned around to face the deep, rough voice of none other than Batman, and Robin by his side. Rose suddenly remembered the first time they met and looked down, biting back a secret smile.

"Yes of course," the watch guy picked up his papers and turned to leave the room.

Rose looked to Lily and saw her frowning- she was just as confused as Rose was. Why was the Dynamic Duo here?

"Am I correct that your father has just died in a house fire?" Batman asked.

Lily nodded curtly and Rose's eyes squinted together, she tried to make out what his eyes looked like, but it was impossible with that cowl on his head. His face was looked down on them, and his body was big enough to shield of the light from the bulbs on the ceiling and create a shadow on them both. Now Rose knew why criminals found him frightening, he was huge!

"We're here to advise and offer you something, you both know how well known Dr. Jacobs was, many idolised him, but others wanted his work, and use it as their own, but not for good, as your father used it on. They asked him many times for it, bribed him, threatened him, but he never gave in. Many of these said groups of individuals will most likely be trying to get to you; they'll do as they did to your father, thinking that you will know everything they want. They'll bribe you with goods, threaten you, and make promises that they don't intend to keep, or worse kidnap you and torture you into telling them everything. We're here to offer you some sort of protection, doing simple things such as watching you go home from school of the grocery shop, and making sure you're never out too late. You're home will be watched, and we'll always have an eye on you both. This is obviously a lot to take in, and we don't expect a straight answer from you right now, but we hope you think about it."

"How do you know that they bribed our father? Who are these people?" Lily yelled at him.

Rose was angry too, he had never mentioned anything about people threatening their family, but now realised how important those sessions with her father were- all his work was in her mind now, and these people looked like they'd do anything to get it.

"There have been times where we have stepped in take keep an eye on him, and he told us."

"He told _you_?" Rose said, utterly bewildered.

"Yes. Many have come to me with information they feel they can't keep in for long. I am a trustworthy person."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my other question."

"We've told you. They are only suspects, when we are sure, you will be the first to know," Robin spoke up. Rose couldn't help but recognise his voice from somewhere...

"Do either of you have any information about your father's work?" Batman asked.

Lily shook her head but Rose looked up timidly.

"I do."

"How much do you know?" Robin asked.

Rose shrugged. "Everything, I suppose."

"And you remember everything?"

"Yes."

"How?" Robin genuinely sounded confused.

She bit her lip. "I have a photogenic memory. Dad used to say it was nothing like he'd seen before," she laughed to herself and felt a tear run down her cheek. #

Silence fell on the four of them. They could hear the clock tick, it sounded much louder than the usual clock. Rose wanted to break it.

"I'm sorry for your lose," Batman spoke, his voice low.

Rose nodded and Lily sighed.

"Well, this means we'd need to keep a closer eye on you than I thought, we'll leave you now, hopefully you'll think about our offer," Batman said, turning to leave.

"We'd like the protection," Lily quickly added, maybe too quickly, it sounded as if she didn't want to give in to them.

Batman turned and nodded, then left the room with Robin by his side.

The watch guy who's name was Rob (Rose found out by looked at his name tag, which she should've done earlier really) came back in and told them about where they'd stay.

"As Lily is a legal adult, and it says here your father had already brought you an apartment before he died, you'll be staying there, usually Rose would be allowed to stay with you, but since you've just been hit with this horrid news, the authorities don't think it would be a good idea to leave Rose alone with you, so she'll be staying at a care home until we think you're both mentally stable."

Rose's mouth opened wide and Lily started to shout and curse at him.

"That is total bull! She'll be in better care if she's with me! I'm here sister, for Pete's sake! The only family she's got!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Jacobs, but what's been done is done. She'll be able to visit you, and stay with you for the night a lot, but she's got to stay there."

Rose's shoulders slumped forward. She hadn't felt so alone in her life.

...

"Rose darlin', what music do you like?" the cop said from the front of the car.

She was a nice person, nicer than the other policemen at the station, and had brought Rose a chocolate doughnut even though Rose told her she couldn't stomach it. She still held it in her hands, and the chocolate was starting to smudge her fingers. It reminded her of the times her father used to come back late, only to surprise Rose at 1 am with a box full of doughnuts with him. She didn't want to eat it.

"Anything, really," she replied, keeping her gaze on the houses and shops passing by.

After Lily finally stopped arguing, they were allowed to bid each other good-bye, and promised to see each other the next day, there were tears in both their eyes, and Rose couldn't bear to let go of her.

"It's okay, petal," Lily had told her softly. "I'm here for you."

Now Lily was sitting in the back of a police car, her things in the back, and making her way to the care home she would be staying at.

"Okay then, I hope you don't mind these classics, I love 'em," she chuckled and turned the music up.

Rose recognised the song as something her father used to listen to, and she held in a sob by biting her tongue and clenching her eyes shut. Rose really didn't like to cry in front of people she barely knew. The song finally finished, and Rose finally stopped crying.

How could she ever be able to be to let go of her father, when everything around her reminded her of him?

They drove for about 15 more minutes before finally slowing down in front of a large building. Rose looked up at the sign and read _St. Aidan's Orphanage. _

"Well, this is it," said the policewoman and Rose got out, stumbling once or twice.

She gave Rose her suitcase and rucksack and knocked on the huge door. Rose was worried, what would the other children think of her? Would they like her? Were any of them mean?

Before she could even begin to calm herself down the door swung open and a woman wearing a Habit and she smiled widely at Rose.

"Hello! You must be Rose, come on in, quietly though, everyone else has gone to sleep," she took the suitcase from Rose's hands and looked around.

There really wasn't much to look at, the walls were a dark red, the carpet red, there were a few paintings on the wall, a notice board with pictures of everyone who stayed in the orphanage and there was a staircase opposite where Rose was standing.

"You got everything you need, Sister Ann?"

"Yes, yes! I'll take it from here, Joana, thank you for bringing here," Sister Ann said, smiling kindly at the policewoman.

"Not a problem, Rose, you'll find yourself happy here, I can guarantee you that," she smiled at Rose and Rose gave her a smile wave.

The door slammed shut and Sister Ann checked her watch.

"Oh my- It's almost 12! Well, I think we'll just put you to bed and I'll tell you everything about the home tomorrow, alright?"

Rose nodded and followed her upstairs; Rose was too tired to really care about anything that moment. Sister Ann was talking to here, but Rose wasn't listening, she was looking at her. She looked as if she was in her mid forties, she had wrinkles around her eyes whenever she smiled and her eyes were a bright green. Rose couldn't see her hair, but guessed it was brown from the few strands that were loose at the front.

"I usually make scrambled egg for breakfast but- Oh, Colin! Why are you still up?"

Rose's head perked up and saw a boy around her age standing by his bedroom door; she couldn't see his face properly because of the dim lighting but could make out that his hair was a bright red. Sister Ann gave him a disapproving look.

"I wanted to see the new girl," he said, his voice quiet.

"Well, you can see _Rose _tomorrow morning, now off to bed, go on!" She shooed him off, but had a smile on her face. Rose liked Sister Ann.

They walked some more and finally stopped outside a peach door with the name 'Anna' on it.

"This room used to belong to Anna, but she's left so we can take the name done and you make your own! How does that sound?" She opened the door and switched the light on.

It was a simple room, a small bed, wardrobe next to it, a desk opposite, a peach carpet and shelf with a few books on it.

"I'm not sure how long you'll be staying here, but that doesn't matter, you can make this room your own! You'll be allowed to decorate the walls, pin pictures up, and fill the shelf up with your books- anything!"

Rose smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she said her voice hoarse.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. I'll leave you to change, if you still want anything I'm just downstairs. The toilet is just opposite your room, good-night, Rose."

"Good-night."

The door closed and Rose was alone. She put her rucksack down and sat down on the bed. She curled up into a small ball and cried silently. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in her home, with her father, and sister.

She let out a loud sob. She didn't have her father anymore, she'd never be able to hug him, to cuddle him, to kiss his cheek or laugh at his rubbish jokes, and she'd never help him cook, or jump into his arms ever again. She already missed his voice.

Rose couldn't be bothered to change. She slipped her shoes off and went under the covers, tossing and turning before she finally fell asleep.

...

Rose woke up to the sound of voices talking behind her. She had her back to them, and wasn't bothered to move, so she pretended she was asleep and listening to what they were saying.

"Do you think she owns pyjamas?"

"Of course she owns pyjamas!"

"Then why isn't she wearing them?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No, don't ask her! You'll wake her up!"

"She's going to wake up anyway..."

"We shouldn't have even came in...This is invading her privacy!"

"Privacy? There isn't any privacy here."

"That's true."

"Oh shut up- the three of you!"

Rose could hear them take a large breath in as she slowly turned and rubbed her eyes, facing them.

There were four people standing there, a little boy, who looked around 5, was smiling at her with one of his front teeth gone. A taller boy, but still looked quite young was blushing; there was the boy, Colin, from last night there, and an older girl there too with dark skin.

"Hello," the older girl said.

Rose sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

"Look, we can explain-

"Shut up, Ronald!"

"It wasn't my idea-

"It was Colin's!"

"Me?! Why you-

"Stop it! All of you! You haven't even let the poor girl breath!" The older girl yelled at them.

The boys blinked and looked down apologetically. The little boy looked up.

"Well obviously she's breathing otherwise she'd be dead."

The older girl groaned but Rose giggled.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Kayla, this is red head is Colin, the little guy is John and the other boy is Peter, who are you?"

Rose blinked. "I am Rose."

"Rose! Like the flower?" John yelled in disbelief.

She nodded. "I've never met anyone named Rose- that is such a cool name! I'm going to name my daughter Rose. Rose! Rose! Rose! Rose!" John jumped up and down saying the name over and over and Rose laughed.

"Sorry about him, he can get hyperactive sometimes," Kayla said.

Rose shook her head. "It's fine."

"Have you got pyjamas?" Peter asked shyly.

"Yes, I have lots."

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" He asked.

Colin slapped him behind the head and Kayla shook her head.

"Because I was tired and couldn't be bothered to change."

Peter's mouth formed into an 'O' shape and John jumped onto her lap.

"I like your hair. Look Colin, its curly! And it bounces!" He laughed loudly and pulled her curls gently, then realising them and laughing again.

"That's great, John, now let's go and give the girl some space," Colin said, scooping John up in his arms.

"No! She's coming down with us! Right?" He whined.

"Yeah, to have breakfast?"

Kayla nodded and reached for her hand. "Let's go."

They walked down the stairs, Peter and John bickering a lot and scratching at each other's necks. Kayla pulling them apart and Colin laughing. As they got to the kitchen, the noise level increased and there were about 10 other children sitting at the table. Sister Ann wasn't here, but another Sister.

"Hello there! You must be-

"Rose! Her name's Rose, Sister Nina! Like the flower!" John yelled and jumped around her.

"Rose? That's a beautiful name, now come in and have your breakfast, all of you."

Rose sat down next to Peter and Colin and had her cereal in silence. It seemed like a lifetime ago she was having breakfast at her own home.

"Everyone! We're going to go round the table introducing yourselves to Rose, alright? We'll start here, with Lucy."

Rose mentally groaned, she knew she wouldn't be able to remember their names, only their appearances.

Lucy smiled widely at Rose. "Well I'm Lucy," Rose nodded. She had a lisp. Rose could remember that.

The next boy was Luke; he had a green strip in his hair, the next girl Rachel who didn't touch her food, Harry who was always bouncing on his chair, Chloe who never stopped laughing, Jade who bit her nails a lot, Una who had a strong, southern accent, Jeremy who mumbled a lot, and finally, Wendy who's hair reminded her of pom poms.

Rose finished her cereal and observed everyone around her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Colin seemed to notice and whispered into her ear.

"We're all mad here."

...

* * *

_COLIN WILKES YES PLEASE. _


	9. Ninth

_Eep, your reviews are awesome! And to **Jacki Thompson, **I described in a way that Rose could just name them like that, for example, there is a lisp girl, pom pom head, green strip boy etc, but I will definitely be putting more description in, thank you for the review! :]_

_Two chapters in one day! :o _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"You've done all the work, haven't you?"

Rose nodded and passed down the pile of paper she had been assigned to do during the day to the Head teacher. They advised her not to come in to school, but she wanted to. Though they made her stay in the Head teacher's office throughout the day, Jane visited her at lunch, but secretly, she wasn't allowed to see anyone.

Rose hated how alienated they were making her feel, she felt as if she had some sort of contagious infection, no one dared to look at her when she walked down the corridors to the toilets, they nudged their friends and pointed at her, but never spoke to her.

The school day had just finished, and someone was going to collect her and take her back to the care home. Her sister had arranged the funeral already, and it was planned to take place on Saturday. All the rich people of Gotham were attending it, and anyone who knew well would try to sneak a peak through the gates. Rose didn't want anyone she didn't know attending it, but obviously she hadn't a say in the matter.

"Brilliant, well, you'll just have to wait for someone to- Mr. Wayne? Is there something you need?"

Rose looked around the Head teacher and saw Damian standing there with a neutral look on his face.

"I'm here to collect Jacobs, haven't you been told?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. This was new news to her.

"No, I haven't. Is she going home with you?"

"Yes, she will be for the rest of the week."

The Head teacher stood there for a moment, staring at Damian, and Damian stared at him back, he had a tendency to make the teachers feel stupid.

"Very well then, Rose you'll be here tomorrow morning, same thing, same time, alright?"

Rose nodded and slung her back over her shoulder, following Damian out of the school gates to a long black car. They were silent throughout the journey to the Manor; she didn't know what to say. She half expected him to say something along the lines of "I'm sorry for your lose," but knew it wasn't likely.

Finally, she looked up to him.

"The care home doesn't know I'm coming home with you, do they?"

Damian tutted, "of course they don't."

She frowned. "They why _am _I coming home with you?"

Damian looked away from her out the window. He didn't answer for a while and Rose was about to give up when he turned to face her.

"Because I wanted you to."

Rose rolled her eyes. "So because you wanted me to, I have to," she mumbled.

"So you'd rather be in the orphanage?"

"Well, no-

"Exactly. I'm doing you a favour taking you to my home."

Rose bit her lip and looked down. "I just want to go to _my _home."

"You know that isn't possible."

Rose looked away and leaned her forward on the window, feeling a tear run down her cheek. That was a rather insensitive thing for him to say.

"Maybe I did want to go back to the orphanage?" She snapped her head to him, voice quivering. "I do have friends there."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Colin, Kayla, Peter-

"Colin? Colin who?"

Her head racked to remember his last name, then an image of his photo from the notice board flash before her eyes.

"Colin Wilkes."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you were at St. Aidan's."

"Why would you know?"

"Because Colin is a friend of mine."

Her jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Why is this surprising?"

Rose faced forward again and crossed her arms. "How do you know him?" She didn't care if she sounded demanding, he was, after all, basically kidnapping her, he owed her at least something.

"That is not relevant."

"But I want to know," she raised her eyebrows and smirked. _Take that, Wayne. _

He sighed. "When we were 10 we met by accident, happy?"

Rose thought about it. "No."

Damian shrugged. "That's all you're getting."

The car stopped and she hopped out the car, walking behind Damian to the front door. Alfred greeted them and told them dinner would be ready shortly. Damian left her standing there and went down a hall she hadn't ever noticed and Rose shrugged, going up to the room she had stayed in the night before.

She dropped her bag and got her sketch pad and sketch pencils out; she opened the big book and started to draw her house on fire from that night. The memory was still fresh in her mind, and as she drew, they came rushing back to her.

She then drew her father on the stretcher, his body limp and burns visible, her mother screaming, her face was terrifying, her moth wide open, eyes wide with fear, tears streaming down her face, then she drew her sister crying, Lily's eyes were full of pain, her hand covering her moth.

She let out a deep breath and left the drawings on the table, smelling the food from downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen and realised she was early, only Alfred was present.

"Hello, Miss Jacobs, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Would you like some help setting the table?" She needed something to do, otherwise she though she'd go crazy.

"Why yes, actually, my thanks," Alfred handed her some plates and Rose put them on the table, doing the same with the cups and cutlery.

Bruce wandered into the kitchen and breathed in. "Smells good, Al! What is it?"

"Sunday roast on a Monday, Sir," Alfred replied.

Rose laughed and Bruce did too. "Brilliant."

Rose sat down at the table, Bruce suddenly realised she was standing there and turned to her.

"Oh- hey Rose, how are you?"

"Fine," she nodded.

He crossed his arms, something that reminded her of Damian, and sat opposite her.

"I know you're not, listen Rose, if you ever need anything, someone to listen to you, or a shoulder to lean on, we're here for you, I'm sure Damian won't mind," he chuckled and patter her shoulder.

Rose felt the corners of her mouth tremble and she squeaked out a 'thank you.'

Suddenly, loud voices started shouting outside the kitchen and Bruce rubbed his temple.

"Damian likes Rose!"

"Drake! Silence!"

"Why? Is Damian embar-

"I will rip your eyes out if you-

"T-t, no you won't-

"Do not underestimate me-

"Then what are you waiting for-?

Damian growled and a loud thump echoed through the house.

Bruce jumped from his seat and yelled at them.

"Enough! Damian, let go of his neck! Tim, stop scratching his face!"

Rose's eyes widened. She was glad she couldn't see what was going on.

The boys sulked in with a frustrated looking Bruce behind them. Rose kept her head down, blushing. _Did Damian actually like me? _Suddenly, her stomach fluttered and she felt giddy.

Alfred placed the food onto the table and everyone helped them selves.

Rose never looked up from her food, though she could feel Damian's gaze on her and Tim smirking at the corner of her eye.

"How was school, Damian?" Bruce asked him, wiping his hands on a tissue.

Damian's eyes left Rose and turned to his father. "Fine."

"And you went to school, Rose?"

"Yes, but they told me to stay in the Head teacher's office for the whole day," she replied.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and Tim choked. "What!?"

"Yes! That was my exact reaction! It is absolutely ridiculous!" Damian exclaimed.

"Do you mind staying there?" Bruce asked.

"Well, no but..."

"You feel lonely." Bruce finished off her sentence.

"Yes."

"Well, that's no good, I'll be talking to the school about that," Bruce washed his hands on the subject and Rose nodded.

After dinner Damian rushed off but Rose quickly caught up to him, holding onto his arm.

"Damian, I was wondering if you could...I need some help with the math homework," she said, hoping he wouldn't make a rude comment.

He looked at her hand that was holding onto his and shook it off.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go somewhere with Bruce, I'm sure Alfred could help."

Rose froze and suddenly felt embarrassed; she looked down and nodded, licking her lips.

"Oh, okay. See you then."

Damian nodded and quickly rushed through a small door down a flight of stairs.

Rose stood there and wiped away a stray tear; she didn't know why she was upset, she should have expected that as an answer.

Slowly, she walked up the stairs, alone, and sat down on the bed, with her drawings still on the desk, she didn't want to be here, or at the care home, she wanted to be home. She missed her father, she missed her sister- heck, she even missed her mother.

She didn't know what to do, so naturally, she slipped her jumped off and got under the covers, trying to go to sleep.

Nightmares clouded her mind, screaming, yelling, crying, memories from the summer came rushing back to her, she woke up panting and sweating and ripped her blouse off, looking at the ugly scar on her back which started from the middle of her back to the bottom of her neck. She touched it and her bottom lip trembled. She remembered flicking through their family album that summer's evening, her mother screaming and snatching the book out of her hand, Rose stumbled to get up, turning to leave, but not before Katrina had grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it with surprisingly good precision straight to her back, and Rose fell to the ground, withering in pain. Katrina had fainted right after that and they had both woken up in hospitals, Rose in the general one, Katrina at Arkham.

Rose quickly put her blouse back on, not wanting to see it any longer and looked at the time. It had just gone 8, and it didn't look as if Bruce or Damian were back.

She frowned and went down the stairs.

"Miss Jacobs? Are you there?"

"Yes Alfred, by the stairs," Rose said to the butler.

Alfred quickly handed Rose her blazer and slipped on his shoes.

"I'm afraid someone has broken in the orphanage, I heard it on the radio just now, we must hurry," Rose was shocked, but quickly ran put her shoes on and followed Alfred to the car.

Alfred drove fast, and before she knew it she was in front of St. Aidan's, all the children were outside, and the Sisters cradling the little ones, trying to calm them down. The police were there too, and by the looks of the Batmobile, so was the Dynamic Duo.

Rose got out the car and ran to Colin.

"What happening?" She asked him.

John ran up to her and she scooped him in her arms. He hid his face in her neck and sucked his thumb.

"I don't know, one minute we were all having dinner, the next the alarm went off and everyone had to go outside, the police got here a second later, told us there was a burglary, but only one room was touched."

"Who's?" Rose thought she already knew the answer.

Colin look to her and frowned. "Yours."

...

Her room was completely trashed, her clothes out the cupboards, books chucked off the shelf, the bed cover was ripped from the bed and there was a crack in the wood of the desk. Batman and Robin were working away, getting fingerprints, and talking to each other in hushed voices.

Lily was there too, too shocked to speak. Rose was glad all her drawings were at Wayne Manor, and suddenly realised how lucky she was to have Damian be selfish that day, if he hadn't brought her to his home, she would definitely have gotten hurt.

"Well? Got anything?" Lily asked the caped crusaders.

Robin frowned at some sort of gadget in his hand and Batman nodded. "Yes, a few fingerprints, we'll be analysing this, and when we think we've got a proper suspect, we will inform you both."

Rose wasn't listening, but looking closely at Robin, she was very close to him, they only stood about half an inch away from each other. He was looking at the gadget in his hand carefully, not paying attention to Rose, but she was looking carefully at his face, she wanted to take a look at his eyes.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, she could see his eyes and Rose gasped. His eyes flashed blue, a striking blue, a blue she would have recognised anywhere, with or without her photogenic memory, and they both froze. Robin went stiff. Rose's mouth was wide open.

She turned to Batman, her mouth still open, and suddenly everything made sense. Damian hadn't brought her there because he wanted to, but because he probably knew something like this was going to happen, and he wanted to protect her, and when he said he couldn't help her with her math homework, he needed to make his way here, everything made sense to her now.

Then she realised it was Damian who had saved her from those men that night, and she blushed furiously- it was Damian she had kissed on the cheek!

If Robin was Damian, that only meant that Batman was Bruce.

She looked at Robin again and saw him looking at her too, she could his eyes squinting, and all she wanted to do was rip the hood of from his head and that mask too.

He looked over to Lily and Batman, then back to Rose and discreetly put a finger to his lips. Rose nodded and crossed her arms, she was slightly annoyed that he hadn't told her, but realised she shouldn't be thinking that selfishly, telling her that he was Robin is definitely one hell of a secret.

"Rose? You coming?"

Rose turned to Lily, "my stuff are at Wayne Manor, can I just stay there tonight?"

Truthfully, Rose wanted to talk to Damian, but she didn't want to make Lily feel rejected.

"Yes, of course, just...call me, alright?" Lily smiled and Rose hugged her sister tight. "Love you, petal," Lily whispered into her ear and Rose kissed her cheek.

Lily turned to leave and Rose raised an eyebrow at Robin- no, at _Damian. _

"Is it really you?" She whispered to him.

He nodded quickly. "We have to go, Alfred is downstairs waiting for you, we'll talk about what happened here later."

Rose nodded and they both jumped swiftly out of the window. Rose hurriedly put some of her clothes, underwear etc into a bag and ran down the stairs and out the door to Alfred, ignoring everyone around her.

"Miss Jacobs, are you alright?" Alfred asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, may we depart now?"

Alfred nodded and opened the door to the car for her. She jumped in and bit her lip, almost excited to get back to the manor.

...

* * *

_Not sure about this chapter, tell me what you think? _


	10. Tenth

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I love every single one of them, and love listening to your thoughts on it! _

_Enjoy! There's a surprise in this chapter... ;) _

* * *

As soon as the car had parked in front of the manor's gates Rose leapt out and rushed to the door, jumping on the spot. Alfred chuckled to himself.

"Damian will be in there, Miss Jacobs, there is no need to hurry," Alfred got his keys out and Rose stopped bouncing, but started to blush.

"I'm not hurrying for him, Alfred..."

"Of course, my mistake," he winked at her and Rose laughed.

Alfred opened the door and Damian seemed to pop out of nowhere, out of his costume.

"Pennyworth, Jacobs knows, Bruce wants her in the Batcave this instant," Damian said all at once.

Alfred seemed slightly shocked and laughed. "Well, it was only about time. Whilst you three are downstairs, I'll be making waffles..."

He wondered off to the kitchen and Rose followed Damian into a room right at the back of the manor. The room seemed normal, until Damian walked up to a grandfather clock, pushed it open and behind it was a tunnel which slopped downwards, and had lamps on the ceiling of it for a light source. Rose's eyes widened, she was not expecting that.

She walked behind him, quite closely, in fear of loosing him in the dark. Finally, they reached another door and when it opened Rose whistled in amazement.

There was the Batmobile, and a huge screen that had some information Rose didn't understand, with a chair that Bruce was sitting on, typing furiously, the ceiling was huge, there were rocks that towered over her and she heard wings flutter every now and again.

"Whoa," she breathed out.

Damian laughed to himself, quietly, but loud enough for Rose to hear him. She smiled, making sure to try and make him laugh more often.

"Bruce, she's here," Damian called out to him.

Bruce swivelled around in his chair, still in his costume, and beckoned her over.

"Rose, you probably know why your room was wrecked tonight," he said.

Rose didn't recognise his voice, it had more authority to it, and not like the Bruce Wayne she had talked to about 5 hours ago.

"Yes, I think I do."

"I'll tell you anyway; these people were in search of anything that could give them information about your father, and their last resort was you. What we find confusing is that they hadn't even gone on for your sister, but straight for you."

Rose frowned. "But why?"

He sighed. "We think it's because they know about your memory, and how you can remember all sorts of things."

"But...the only people who are, my sister, Jane...and my mother."

Bruce looked hard at her. She continued.

"And what you're saying is...that one of them betrayed me?"

He nodded and Rose bit her lip.

"We don't need to jump to conclusions yet though, once we've got the footprints, they might be helpful, they might not be, but if they are, we could track down who sent those people to the care home and confront them, but in the mean time, you'll be safer if you stay here."

Rose nodded. She turned to leave and walked to the tunnel.

"Oh and Rose? You know not to tell anyone who Batman and Robin are, right?"

She nodded. "Of course. Good-night, Bruce, Damian," she waved and made her way to her room, quickly changing and getting into bed, before getting her phone out and dialling her sisters number. She talked to her sister for hours and hours about nothing important, but only to reassure each other that they other were there, and that they weren't alone. She missed her sister a lot.

Rose yawned loudly, hearing Lily chuckle on the other end.

"Alright, I think that's my queue to hang up, night, Rose, I'll talk to you after school tomorrow, okay?"

Rose nodded, forgetting that Lily couldn't see here and laughed to herself. "Okay, good-night." She hung up and got comfortable under the covers. A lot had happened that day. She knew the secret identities of Batman and Robin!

And in all honesty, Rose didn't mind staying over at Wayne Manor, but she felt slightly bad for just leaving her friends at the care home so quickly. She then decided to go and visit St. Aidan's as much as she possibly could.

...

More days past, nothing very interesting happened, she went to school, Bruce actually did call and she didn't have to stay in that office any more, but what made Rose confused was that Jane hadn't come in to school for the whole week, and she wasn't picking up her phone. Rose shrugged it off though, thinking that she was probably getting some days off to spend time with her father.

She went back to the manor everyday, doing her homework, and occasionally Damian would pop in and they would talk about silly things till he had to go on patrol.

Rose still couldn't get over that he was Robin, and would sometimes burst into fits of giggle, which resulted in Damian frowning and poking her till she told him why she was laughing. She never did though, in fear of making him storm off, she liked his company.

Suddenly, it was Saturday morning, and the day of her father's funeral arrived. Rose hadn't slept well the night before, and by the morning she had light bags under her eyes and she walked around like a zombie.

Slipping the dress her sister had got for her, she combed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face, feeling a bit more awake than before. The dress was soft, and felt silky under her fingers; it fell down in waves to her knees and had a collar which Rose adored. Before she forgot, she put her in her hair a rose clip her father had gotten her, and breathed in deeply.

Walking downstairs, she spotted Damian at the bottom looking up at her and she looked down, feeling self-conscious. He was wearing a simple suit, but with red sneakers, which made her stifle a giggle, she was wearing her black ones.

"Morning, have you had breakfast?" She asked, trying to get the somewhat tension out of the air.

She wished he would stop looking at her as if she was some sort of art portrait.

"Yes, I woke up before everyone else; you're the only one who still has to have some food. Are those bags-?

He moved his head forward and put out a finger to touch under her eyes, and Rose shook her head so fast she almost had a head rush.

"No! I haven't got any bags!"

He frowned. "You were thinking about today all night, were you not?"

She bit her lip and sighed, nodding. "Yes, yes I was."

Damian put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, what could possibly be worth you staying up all night and getting bags?"

Rose stared at him, and before she knew what she was doing, she instinctively pulled him into a hug, and hid her face in his neck. She didn't know why she did it, but felt as if she needed a hug, she felt weak.

"Damian...I don't want to go," she whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and tutted. "If you don not go, you will regret it and hate yourself for not going, trust me."

"But my mother will be there an-

"Just ignore her, don't listen to a word she says, the sole purpose of you being these is for your father, and your father alone."

She nodded against his shoulder and she felt him kiss her cheek softly. Rose froze, she wasn't expecting that, she raised her head and they looked into each other's eyes. He seemed to be blushing, which made her bit her lip and smile. His eyes were wide and for the first time ever Rose witnessed Damian Wayne, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, heir to Wayne Enterprises, stutter and stumble on his own feet.

"I- Sorry, uh- well, you see-

She laughed softly and he stopped talking.

"You're not angry," he breathed out, almost in relief, and she laughed again.

"Why would I be angry?"

She slipped her arms around his neck and cocked her head to the side; he snaked his arms around her waist again.

"You tell me, girls are confusing," he said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"We are not."

He tutted. "Obviously you would disagree."

She laughed and looked to her feet.

"Rose?"

Rose bit her lip and looked up, surprised at their closeness, his nose was just about grazing hers; she felt his breath on her face, her lips. He titled his head slightly, leaning it close to the side of hers, and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

"Yeah?"

His lips were dangerously close to hers now; she was itching to place hers on his. He licked his own and Rose breathed in.

"I really just want to kis-

"Hey, Little D, you read- Whoa! _Purr-_lease! Get a room you two!"

The two teens jerked out of each other's arms, but Rose kept her eyes on Damian's, smiling to herself in a childish way. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Grayson," Damian glared at the man who had a horrified look on his face fiercely.

The said man was a lot taller than Rose, he had raven coloured hair and his muscles bulged out of the suit he was wearing.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies," he snapped.

He did close his mouth and smirked, crossing his arms. He turned to Rose and grinned. "Hi, my name's Dick, one of Damian's older brothers, _you _must be Rose, Damian's told me _all _about you-

He didn't get to finish his sentenced before Damian lashed out on his, clawing and scratching at his face, pushing him to the ground and yelling loudly.

"I thought we made a truce!"

"Hey! It's not like I told her what you actually said, though wouldn't it be lovely for her to know-?

Damian started cursing it what sounded like Arabic and Dick started to laugh loudly.

"You aren't putting on a good impression, Damian! Damian, stop!" Dick peeled off his little brother with such ease and washed his hands on him.

Damian was fuming, and shook off Dick's hands, storming off out the house. Rose stood with her jaw wide open and almost starting laughing.

Dick sighed and shrugged. "Sorry about that, he's just gone off to burn off some steam, he'll be back soon."

Rose nodded slowly and made her way to the kitchen, picking up an apple to eat.

"Miss Jacobs, are you planning on having an apple as your breakfast? Not under this roof, you're not, sit down, the pancakes are almost ready," Alfred ordered to her and Rose laughed, finishing off her apple, chucking the cork in the bin and sitting down on the table, lost in her thoughts.

She had a dreamy smile on her face. _Damian really did _like _me! _She almost squealed when she realised they were actually about to kiss before Dick walked in. Who's to say they wouldn't finish off what they started?

Suddenly, she felt guilty for thinking about a _boy _on her father's funeral, and pushing aside any thought of Damian and kissing under the moonlight on the roof of a the manor with candles and-

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and smiled at Alfred as placed the chocolate syrup coated pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, when you've finished, just place the plate by the sink and make your way to the car, everyone _should_ be there."

She nodded and ate her pancakes quickly, not wanting to keep everyone waiting.

...

Finally, they were all seated in the car, Rose squished in between Tim and Dick, and Damian and someone named Stephanie behind them, Alfred and Bruce were at the front.

The drive was silent, besides from Alfred and Bruce talking quietly to one another, and Damian and Stephanie arguing with each other every now and again.

When they reached the cemetery, there were tons of people there already. They got out the car, and Rose looked around for her sister straight away. She spotted her near the entrance to the church, looking out to the graveyard with a distant look on her face.

Rose walked up to her and patted her hand, getting her attention. As always, Lily looked gorgeous, her long hair was in a plait down her back, and her dress reached to her knees, had a halter neck and made her pale skin look as if she was a china doll.

Lily stroked Rose's cheek and they hugged each other tight. Suddenly, it hit Rose with a pang of pain to her heart that they were at her father's funeral, she cried into her sister's dress and Lily squeezed her shoulder.

They walked into the church hand in hand, putting on a strong face in memory of her father; Katrina was sitting at the front on her own, crying into her hands. The sister sat on a different bench to her.

The service went on, the priest preached, some of her father's close friends said some words, Lily said her speech, which made Rose cry uncontrollably, someone on the bench behind her handed her a tissue.

...

It had just gone past 5 o'clock and the guests were leaving, Rose stood standing in front of her father's grave.

_Dr. Adam John Jacobs_

_Beloved son, husband and father_

_The ones we love never truly leave us,_

_But are forever in our hearts_

She stood there whilst people were leaving, and way after everyone had left, it was just herself, her sister and the Wayne family, plus the Stephanie girl.

Rose fell to her knees, putting out a hand and touching the graze, wishing he was with her instead of in that marble box. Her father had been claustrophobic, and she wondered how he was holding up in there.

She looked around her; to her right, Bruce was standing in front of a tombstone, with a brunette Rose didn't recognise with him. They were holding each other, but it didn't look as if either of them were crying. A little to her left, Dick was standing behind a redheaded woman in a wheelchair, doing the same as Bruce and that woman. They were just staring. She leaned her slightly, and read the tombstone.

_Here lies Jason Peter Todd_

_A loving son and brother_

"Do you miss him?"

Rose snapped her head around to face her mother, standing there with her arms crossed.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly reasonable one."

Rose glared at her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course I miss him!"

"Doesn't look like it."

Rose stumbled to her feet, facing her, she was too angry to form any words, her blood boiled; she had had enough her Katrina speaking to her as if she was a criminal.

"What on earth would make you say something so horrid!?"

"You're off having a ball over at Wayne Manor; it doesn't seem as if you're mourning."

"You have no idea what I do there! How would you know anything at all? You think this is all a dream!"

Katrina froze, her face forming a frightening glare, but Rose didn't look away.

"I've had enough of you! Yes, you aren't my mother, and gladly! I don't love you, go back to Arkham! Lily and I don't need you- we don't want you! The only thing I'll remember you by is that ugly scar you gave me! And I'll look at it with hatred in my eyes!" She cried.

There was a small crowd forming around them now, Alfred and Bruce looked on with worry in their eyes, and Damian rushed to Rose, keeping her back from lashing out on her mother. Her vision was blurred, she couldn't see a thing.

"Those words me nothing to me, they are empty words, but I hope you feel satisfied, maybe you even feel better after doing that, you are nothing to me, you are not My Rose."

"I am Rose! I am Rose Maria Jacobs, daughter of Adam Jacobs, sister to Lily Jacobs, but you are not my mother! You will never take my identity away from me!"

Her mother crossed her arms, spat at Rose's feet and walked off, the crowd gasping. Rose collapsed in Damian's arms, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her, but Rose felt like she was crying out every single feeling of sadness she had in her.

"Alright, alright! That's enough staring, be on your way!" Bruce yelled out to everyone.

The crowd dissipated, and soon it was just Damian and Rose standing there.

"Damian, we'll be in the car," Dick said and Damian nodded to him.

Finally, Rose's violent sobs turned to small sniffs, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling tired all of a sudden.

Damian stroked her cheek. "Are you okay to go back now?"

She looked up at him, feeling her heart swell; he had stayed with her, and let her cry on his shoulder, ruining his suit in the process. Slowly, she put a hand on his cheek and stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and placing her lips on his in a soft kiss, feeling him kiss back straight away.

The butterflies in her stomach came to life, and she felt light, so very light. His lips were soft, nothing like the words that came out of them sometimes. His placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on her waist, making her clasp her hands around his neck.

They parted, and he leaned his forehead onto hers. They were both smiling like children on Christmas day.

"I wish for you to be my paramour," he said, breathing heavily.

She giggled. "Do I have a choice?" She found his choice of words adorable.

"No. But it's not as if you'd argue with it anyway," he said, laughing with her.

"That's true," she kissed him again, loving the feeling of their lips touching, and sighed dreamily.

"We should head back now," he said.

Rose nodded and she intertwined her fingers with his. He seemed awkward about it at first, his hand stiff, but after looking around, he squeezed hers gently.

Rose didn't think he liked PDA.

It was only when they were in the car, her head on Damian's shoulder and close to sleep, when she realised Jane had not been present at the funeral.

* * *

_Yay! They kissed- finally! :D Tell me what you think!_


	11. Eleventh

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you so so so so so so much x 20384032984 for your reviews! They mean a lot!  
_

_Also, while you're here, check out the forum I'm in! It's called **In The Silence of The Night, **and it's a place where us Batman fans can talk, discuss and generally chat about the comics!  
_

_Hope you like this chapter!  
_

* * *

Rose was thinking about Jane all the way back to the manor, and was still thinking about her as she got into bed. Why wasn't she there? Aren't best friend's supposed to be supporting?

She frowned and heard the door of her room open slightly.

"May I come in?"

Rose grinned. "Yes, Damian."

He walked in, wearing sweatpants and a white tee, and sat down on the desk by her bed. Rose sat up, crossing her legs under the bed covers.

"What's been troubling you?" He asked.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" She answered, feigning a smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar."

She sighed. "It's nothing; I shouldn't be fussing over it."

"Tell me."

She gave him a tired look.

"Please?"

"Jane wasn't at the funeral."

"Who?"

"Jane? Jane Matthews? My best friend."

His mouth formed an 'O' shape and she nodded. He stayed quiet, deep in thought, and then turned his head to her.

"I could accidently break her leg, if you would like."

Rose's was horrified. "No!"

"It was only a suggestion."

"One that you wouldn't hesitate to go through with?"

"...Yes."

She shook her head. "There isn't any need for that, she was probably busy, or maybe she forgot? Or maybe-

"Rose, stop making excuses up for her, she didn't come, end of. She couldn't have forgotten, haven't you been telling her how nervous you were about it all to her everyday this week?"

"Yes, I have...But why didn't she come?" She said more to herself than to Damian.

Sighing, she flopped down onto her back and closed her eyes. Even though hers were closed, she could feel his eyes on her.

"How did your mother give you a scar?"

Rose's eyes clenched tighter. Something she realised about him was that he picked out parts of conversations Rose wished she hadn't said.

"She threw a knife at my back during the summer and it's left me a scar," she said quickly, not wanting to be on the subject any longer.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "She didn't like me looking at our family photos, I tried to run out the room, but she threw a kitchen knife at me."

"Something that bothers me is the fact that even after all these things she said and done to you, she's allowed to walk freely around your home, and not put into Arkham."

She turned to face him, "it's because my father loved her too much to see her there. In his eyes, she was always a mother to us; he wanted her to come home one day with her arms outstretched for a hug, and when she didn't, he never lost hope."

Her voice had gotten weaker, and she opened her eyes.

"Will you show it me one day?"

Rose bit her lip. "One day." And on that day she would be confident over her body.

"My mother doesn't love me either."

Rose sat up; it was rare Damian would ever tell her something without her having to ask.

"Well, I don't feel as if she does. She's done some awful things too. Rose, you aren't alone in this."

She nodded, knowing that was all she could get out of him. She put her hand over her mouth to hide her yawn, but Damian saw it anyway.

"Okay, I'll leave you to sleep now."

She laughed. "Okay."

He stood up and stared at her, he seemed unsure on what to do. After what seemed like hours, he quickly bent over and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Good-night, Rose."

Rose nodded, not able to find her voice, and watched him walk out the room.

That night Rose fell asleep with a smile on her face, all thought on Jane out of her mind.

...

Rose woke up early the next morning. Feeling wide awake, she freshened up and slipped on a pair of jean shorts and jumper, almost skipping down the stairs to the kitchen.

Alfred didn't seem to be awake, but the redheaded girl in the wheelchair and the Stephanie girl were, sitting at the table and chatting away together. Rose almost felt intimidated by their loud voices and contagious laughter.

Silently, she got out some cereal, a bowl and milk, not bothered to have a fancy breakfast. Her spoon slipped out of her hands and hit the marble floor with a semi-loud clang. Rose blushed as both girls turned around and stared at her.

She quickly picked up the spoon and blushed, turning around.

"Hello!" The Stephanie girl jumped out her chair and went to stand next to Rose. "My name's Stephanie- and you're Rose! That girl over there is Barbara; it's nice to meet you!" She beamed and Barbara waved from her seat.

"Hi," Rose squeaked out.

Stephanie giggled and gasped at Rose's hair. "Barbara, look! Her hair is curly! What curler do you use?"

"Curler? My hair is naturally this way," Rose answered, smiling slightly. She got asked this question often.

"What?! You luck girl!" She then began to play with her hair, doing it in plaits, tying it up, letting it down and laughing happily.

"Your hair is gorgeous! You're gorgeous! No wonder Damian likes you so much!" Barbara said.

They were all sitting at the table now, talking about hair and the like.

Rose blushed.

"Oh, you've made her go all shy! Okay, let's just get this straight, Damian is obsessed with you, he can barely concentrate when we're on patrol anymore!"

"Wait- she knows?"

"Yeah!"

"How? Did Damian tell you?"

Rose shook her head. "I recognised his eyes."

Both girls awed and placed their hands on their hearts, sighing dreamily.

"That is too cute!"

"Adorable!"

She laughed, realised how cheesy it sounded out loud. Stephanie and Barbara were both very pretty women, Rose couldn't wait to draw them, her fingers were itching for her sketch pad.

They talked some more, and Rose started to feel at ease with them. Stephanie was absolutely hilarious, and Barbara was just as bad. It seemed as if they had adopted Rose as their pet, they couldn't stop compliment her or touching her hair. Rose was overwhelmed; she hadn't been complimented this much in her life.

One by one, everyone else was waking up, first with Alfred. He was surprised that they had awakened before him. Then Bruce, Tim and Damian, when he walked in the girls laughed and giggled behind their hands, making him frown. Dick came down last, making sure his presence was noticed, and went to sit down next to Barbara.

The room filled up with chatter, everyone seemed to be in a conversation with someone else. Damian sat down next to Rose with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"So, have you anything planned for today?"

Rose thought about. "No...But I think I might visit my sister."

He nodded and Rose looked around, everyone seemed to be staring at the pair of them. Damian noticed too.

"Yes? Do you want something?" He snapped at them.

Most of the shook their heads, others grinned and Barbara winked at Rose. Rose smiled, she loved it here.

...

"Rose Jacobs?"

Rose's head perked up from the desk she was leaning it on and turned to the door. One of the school's receptionists was standing there, and everyone in her history class had turned to face her with their eagle eyes.

"Your mother wishes to see you from Arkham Asylum; your sister is waiting for you in her car outside."

Rose frowned, this had never happened before.

Ignoring the whispering that had erupted in the class after the mention of the asylum, she quickly packed her bag and rushed out the room, signing out and got into her sister's car.

"What is it, Lily? Why has she called for us?"

Lily shrugged, though it was obvious she was frightened.

"I don't know, but I do know that she isn't going to ask for a hug."

Rose nodded and leaned back on her seat, staring outside of the window; she had no idea what was going to happen, and that scared her.

When they finally reached the island, Lily parked her car and Rose got out, staring up at the corrupt building, something she always did when she visited, but she didn't stay for long; she ran to catch up with her sister.

Lily walked up to the lady at the reception and told her why they were here; she nodded and let them go through without even having to wait.

Rose felt her insides squirm; she did not have a good feeling about this.

They reached their mother's cage, as Rose saw it, and she knocked quietly.

"Come in," they head her voice.

Rose's hands trembled; they had never visited without their father, what if she randomly started to scream at them? Who would be there to calm her mother down now?

Their mother was sitting up, a glass of water next to her and a small box, Rose couldn't see what it contained. They stood by the door, too scared to move.

In their utter surprise, Katrina smiled at them; it wasn't a smile that made Rose leap out of her chest though. It was the sort of smile a serial killer gave to his current victim before slicing their neck open. Rose shuddered.

"I want to talk to the both of you, say a proper farewell."

Rose frowned and Lily's eyes widened.

"No-

"Sit down."

Rose sat down on the chair by her bed, and Lily grabbed one from the corner.

"My husband died last week-

"We know."

"And managed to escape this dream," she said, ignoring Lily completely. "I wanted the both of us to leave together, but, fate had other plans."

Rose still didn't understand where this was going.

"I'm leaving too- I will leave you too fakes, and wake up with my real children, this dream has gone on for far too long, it's about t time I woke up, don't you think?"

Rose was shocked, not at what Katrina had just told them, but because she wasn't crying like Lily was.

"Mama, please, don't-

Katrina shushed her and continued speaking. "I wish I could say I enjoyed this, but I'm afraid to say this has all been a nightmare for my really, I don't care about either of you, and you'll both just disappear into thin air once I'm gone, I hope you enjoyed living the life of Rose and Lily Jacobs, but your time as them as come to an end."

Lily was crying violently now, she stood up quickly, so quickly her chair fell backwards.

"You can't just leave us! Rose, stop her, I'll go and get someone!"

She ran out the room, and Rose watched as Katrina opened the box and pulled out several pills, she didn't want to know what they were, and didn't care. She watched, her hands frozen, mouth clasped shut, as her mother swallowed them down, and Rose waited for her heart to stop beating.

Just before Katrina closed her eyes for the last time, Rose leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I. _Am_. Rose." Then pulled the covers over her head.

She heard Lily shrieking outside, doctors yelling at her, footsteps getting closer and closer. Rose was almost horrified at herself, she hadn't tried to stop her, she didn't care what happened to her, and she almost felt relieved, she was finally gone. _Finally. _

Rose left the room silently, staring at everyone around her, this would be the last time she walked through these walls, and Rose smiled to herself, looking mental to others around her, but she didn't care.

Her mother was right, the nightmare was over; _Rose's _nightmare was.

As she walked, she ran her fingers across the walls, taking every detail into account, she had many memories here, but the once that stood out the most was when she was 9, and two criminals had been caught and brought in kicking and screaming.

_Rose sat on the receptionists counter, she liked this one, her name was Mary, and whenever she laughed she always threw her head back and clapped her hands together, making Rose laugh too. She was swinging her legs back and forth, just looking around, and not doing anything important. Lily and her father were with her mother, but Rose decided not to visit her. _

_Suddenly, the doors of the asylum opened with a bang, and everyone in the entrance gasped, some screamed and hid behind plants, others just sat and stared- Rose was one of them. _

_Batman himself and walked in, holding onto someone who was dressed up as a clown roughly. The clown had white skin, green hair and seemed to always be laughing, manically. _

"_Oh- Home sweet home! Hello, Katie, you're still working here! After all these years? Oh, look Bats! It's that plant I always loved! Hee-hee!" He laughed and laughed, and Rose laughed too- finding him funny. _

_Just as they passed her, his head snapped to Rose laughing and he smiled wide at her, making Rose laugh even louder- his face was funny to her. _

"_Oh, hello. It seems like the crazies here ere are getting younger and younger, what happened to you?" He said to her. _

_Rose shook her head, still laughing. "I'm not a patient, funny man!" _

_The clown man asked. "Bats! She finds me funny!"_

_Batman pushed him roughly forward, making the clown man stumble. "Keep walking, Joker!"_

_She heard his laugh ring down the corridors, and rung in her ears for days after. _

_Then another bang was heard, this time it was Robin who came in, (taller than the current one) with someone wearing a scarecrow mask in front of him. Many were staring at him, and this only made the scarecrow yell and scream in their faces. _

"_What you looking at?"_

_They turned away whenever he caught them looking, but Rose didn't look away, she wanted to try on his mask, she wanted to draw it. _

_As he passed her, she leaned forward trying to see it more clearly, and he yelled in her face. She only crossed her arms, not frightened in the slightest. _

_The scarecrow kept yelling, leaning his mask right next to her face, jumping around, making scary noises, but she only laughed. _

"_What's so funny girl?" He seemed to be annoyed, and even surprised that she wasn't turning away in fear. _

_She laughed again. "You."_

_He hissed and tried to put out a hand to scratch her but Robin pulled him back with a strong jerk. "The only thing you're touching is your cell walls, now walk!"_

_He walked away, hissing and muttering about being the demon of fear, but Rose kept on laughing, gaining stares from the people around her, but she didn't care, she hadn't laughed this much in ages. _

Rose was brought out of her memory by a car honking at her, she blinked, realising she had wandered off onto the road, and quickly ran back to the asylum, sitting outside on a bench, her knees pressed up against her chest, and waited for her sister to come out.

* * *

_Oh my...nothing seems to be going right in Rose's life. Where's Damian when you need him? :D Thoughts? _


	12. Twelfth

_Okay, first thing. OVER 1000 VIEWS ARE YOU KIDDING ME THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH OMG OMG. Secondly, hope this chapter makes up for not updating sooner! Life got busy, lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

One thing that Rose made clear after her mother took her own life was that she did not want a funeral, Lily protested, but Rose swore she wouldn't go. She didn't see the point in going, or having in at all, but really, she didn't want anyone noticing how happy she would be feeling.

Yes, Rose was affected by her death, but in a good way. She felt free, as if the strings that her mother was tying her down with were finally cut and she was let loose; free to fly.

She hadn't told Lily these things, of course. Katrina's death seemed to have hit home with Lily, she was constantly crying and you weren't able to have a conversation with her without her mentioning her mother.

Rose dared to ask why she was so upset, as if it was weird to be crying now their mother had died, but Lily wasn't angry.

"Rose, I've told you before, Mama wasn't always like that, she did love us, once upon a time ago, and I miss _that _Mama, and now she's left us, we're all alone, we have no-one now, Rose."

To which Rose responded with; "You have me, Lily."

Lily was speaking the truth though, they only had each other now, their mother did have two brothers (the three of them were triplets), but they had died when Rose was 6, she never found out how, and their father was an only child.

Rose sat down on her bed in the care home, running her hands over the bed sheets. It didn't feel like her room, in fact, her guest room over at the manor felt more like her room than this one. It was already starting to have her clothes here and there on the ground, and her drawings covered most of the walls.

Bruce had decided to send her back here, not permanently; of course, it was for an idea he had. They only had 3 suspects on who could have snitched on Rose, her mother being one of them; she was to stay over there for a few days, and if she was attacked then her mother was off the list. Bruce never stopped to say how risky this was, how something could happen to her, but Rose didn't care, she wanted to know who had killed her father. He told her that himself and Damian would constantly keep an eye on the home, with Nightwing (a.k.a Dick Grayson, Rose was told this and soon clocked on that Stephanie was Batgirl, and Tim Red Robin, no-one was surprised she had manage to find this out) close behind.

The door opened and John ran in, jumping around Rose.

"Rose! Hi, Rose! I missed you! How long are you staying for?" He said all at once, still jumping on the spot.

Rose laughed and picked him up in her arms.

"Hey, John. I missed you too, hm, it's hard to stay, but hopefully for long," she beamed at him and he grinned.

She suddenly wished she could stay forever; this boy was too cute to upset.

"Yay! Come down stairs!"

He wriggled out of her arms and pulled at her hand, making her run to catch up wit him. She laughed and went along with it.

He led her to the living room where everyone was sitting together, talking and chatting away, some were watching TV, some on the computer, and others playing snooker in the corner of the room.

"Guys, hey guys! Look, Rose is here!"

They all turned their heads, Peter, Kayla and Colin smiled and waved, but the others just seemed to ignore her, Rose didn't care, but John obviously did.

"He-_llo_? I said, _Rose _is here! Isn't anyone going to say hi?!" The little boy genuinely sounded confused.

"Hello. Happy?" A girl with a southern accent said, Rose remembered her name was Una.

John stomped his foot and pouted, Rose could tell he was about to yell. She bent down and ruffled his hair.

"It's alright John, I don't mind," she smiled softly.

"But they're being mean! I'm going to tell Sister Ann!" He stuck his tongue out at them and stormed off yelling "Sister Ann! Sister Ann! Nobody is saying hi to Rose!"

She looked at the other kids there, slightly confused at how they were acting. Walking over to the couch, she was about to sit down when a boy stopped her.

"Rachel's sitting there," said a low, gruff voice.

She looked up and remembered him as the boy with the green strip, his name...Luke!

Rose put her hands up in defence and went to sit by Colin instead, he was reading a book, oblivious to the tension in the air. She sat silently, but after a minute and leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What's up with everyone?"

He put down his book and looked at her, shrugged slightly.

"Don't take it personally, they've all just been in care for way too long and have forgotten some people actually get fostered."

Rose frowned but then realised what he was talking about, her eyes widening.

"They think...they think Bruce Wayne adopted me?" Her voice showed her utter disbelief.

He nodded. "_And _that you're just visiting to take the piss."

Rose snorted and giggled, she couldn't contain herself.

"I can't be adopted by him! I'm going out with his son!"

Colin dropped his book fast and snapped his head to her.

"What? With Damian?"

She nodded and continued to laugh- the thought of being his daughter creeped her out to no end.

Colin seemed surprised, and she felt slightly offended.

"Why are you surprised? That I managed to get a boyfriend? Let alone him being Damian _Wayne_?"

He shook his head. "No, no, no! I'm surprised _he _managed to get a girlfriend, let alone her being _you_."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You two are polar opposites, that's all."

Rose bit her lip from smiling, they might be, but Rose thought that they were similar too, in their own way.

"But opposites attract, right?"

Colin shrugged. "Suppose so."

They talked some more, and Rose started to feel even more at ease with Colin; he was hilarious and blunt too, which Rose liked about him.

He promised her that by the morning all thoughts of her being adopted by Bruce would have disappeared.

...

Rose had just wished everyone good-night and brushed her teeth, and was combing her hair when she heard the knocking on her window. She froze and fear crept over her, slowly, she peaked around her wardrobe, expecting to see hooded men standing there, but sighed with relief when she saw Damian, in his costume, tapping repeatedly onto the window.

She laughed and opened it, letting him in.

"That took you a while, I thought I'd be there all night," he said, sighing.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hi to you too."

"Hello."

They stared at each other, Rose blushed under his gaze. She was still getting used to this whole 'boyfriend girlfriend' thing, and she could sense he was too.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching from outside the building?" She asked, hopping onto the desk while he sat on the chair.

He nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to see you."

She smiled; it was those tiny comments he said that made her feel all giddy inside.

"Damian, does Colin know you're Robin?"

"Yes, we're closer than you think."

"I told him that I was your girlfriend today," she giggled softly, she hadn't gotten used to saying it out loud, "and he said he was surprised you managed to get one."

Damian tutted and shook his head, making Rose laugh. "That boy couldn't get a girlfriend even if the paid them."

Rose shrugged. "Actually, it'd be easy for him, he _is _attractive..."

Damian's head snapped up, making his hood fall off his head, and she could tell he was raising an eyebrow underneath that mask.

"What are you trying to say?"

Rose put an innocent look on her face. "Nothing."

Before Rose knew what was going on Damian had stood up, picked her off the desk and pinned her hands by her sides on her wall.

"I dare you to say that again," his voice was deep, his eyes looking at her ones intently.

Rose laughed. "What? That Colin is attractive?"

"I do not appreciate you looking at other men in this way."

"Men? Damian you're just boys-

She was cut off by Damian's lips placed roughly on hers. Her eyes widened in shock but kissed him back soon enough, the rush of feeling his lips took over her and she kissed him back with equal amount of force, force she never knew she was capable of having. Damian's gloved hands reached up and were placed on either side of her face, and hers lost themselves in his hair. She had never dreamed of kissing a boy in this way, she found herself bursting for oxygen but didn't want to part her lips from his. She gasped as she felt him bit her lower lip and pull at it as they finally parted, breathing as if they had just run a marathon.

Where on earth did Damian learn to do _any _of _that?_

Rose was just about to kiss him again when a voice sounded out of Damian's left ear, sounding much like Bruce.

"Damian, where are you?"

She looked into his eyes, and he stared back, at first she didn't think he'd answer, but was proven wrong when he pressed into his ear and spoke, his voice rather husky.

"I am on my way."

Damian kissed her again, and just as Rose felt they would start again he parted and within a blink of the eye had disappeared in a flurry of his cape.

Rose's jaw dropped. _"Jerk,_" she muttered and shook her head as she got into bed, touching her lips and fell asleep remembering how it felt with his on hers.

...

Rose opened her eyes and realised she was still alive, and in the bed she got into last night: her mother was not the betrayer. Rose frowned, that only left two other suspects, Jane and her sister. She didn't want to believe that either of them had told on her, she trusted them both with her life.

When she went down for breakfast, she noticed that Colin had kept to his word, and it was as if none of them had been angry at her yesterday, they all waved and smiled like she was a family friend.

She sat down in between Peter and Kayla and tried to make conversation with any of them. She turned to the girl she remembered who bit her nails a lot and was about to say good-morning when pom pom head sent her a glare and pulled nail biting girl away, she then remembered them as Jade and Wendy.

Shrugging, she turned to a curly haired boy who couldn't stop bouncing and smiled at him- she remembered him as Harry.

"Hello, Harry, how old are you?" Rose almost kicked herself, what sort of question is that to start a conversation with a child?

"Four!" He said, holding up 5 chubby fingers, not realised his mistake.

Rose gasped in fake amazement. "Whoa! Four!? That is _so _cool!"

Harry grinned up at her.

"Rose! Rose, I'm seven!" A lisp girl said, with a smile on her face, her name was Lucy.

"Seven is awesome too," she assured her and Lucy punched the air with her tiny fist.

Suddenly, the sound of crying pierced the air and everyone turned to face the sound.

A little boy, Rose remembered him as the boy who mumbled a lot, Jeremy, and the girl who never stopped laughing, Chloe was next to him. Jeremy's t-shirt was covered in orange juice, and Chloe was pointing and laughing at him, throwing her head back and clapping her hands together; Rose was reminded of a baby seal.

Jeremy was a small boy though, he looked about 3, and Rose just wanted to hug him, Chloe looked about 5. Sister Nina rushed to clean him up, and Sister Ann scowled Chloe, telling her off. Chloe only sat there and grinned.

Rose shook her head and noticed Peter staring at her eyes, his widened he saw her looking and he blushed, looking down into his cereal. Rose raised an eyebrow and Kayla snickered by her side.

"I think he has a crush on you," she whispered into her ear.

Rose's mouth formed an 'O' and she silently awed, Kayla continued to laugh. She tried to talk to him, but he only stuttered and blushed.

She looked to her watch and quickly put her bowl into the sink and rushed upstairs, it was just about to hit 10, the time Damian had told her to wait in her bedroom for some news- if they had any.

Slipping on a robe over her tank top, she heard knocking on the window and rushing to open it, letting Damian (in costume) in.

"Good-morning," he said, slightly out of breath, she wondered how many buildings he had jumping over to get here...

"Morning," she nodded, the events of last night came hurtling towards her and she sat crossed legged on the bed, feeling a tad bit shy.

"We've figured something out," he said.

She snapped her head up to him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's only logic, really. It your mother was the betrayer, you would've been attacked last night, because she would've informed those group of individuals where you were."

"But I wasn't, so she isn't."

He nodded. "That only leaves your sister and Matthews, Rose are you _sure _no-one else knows?"

Rose thought about it for a moment. "Well, my two uncles did, but they're dead so..."

"No-one else _alive_."

She nodded. Rose felt sick, she didn't know who trust anymore. If Lily was the betrayer, she would really have no-one.

"Will I have to stay here for longer, then?"

He shook his head. "Only if you want to."

Rose frowned. "How come I never see you talking with Colin? In costume and out of it?"

"I spoke to him last night, after you went to sleep."

She grinned. "So you didn't go back to Batman?"

He shrugged. "I told him I'd be back later."

"What did you two talk about?" She said, still smiling widely. She didn't know why she wanted to know, but it was _right _after he had kissed her so-

"Nothing that would be at your interest, Rose."

"So you weren't talk about me?"

"No," he glared at her, but she didn't fall for it.

Sighing loudly, she stood up. "Well, I'll just have to ask Colin then."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you."

"You can't stop me from talking to others."

Damian stared at her and breathed in deeply through his nose.

"I obviously said _something _about me, otherwise you wouldn't mind me talking to him. If you tell me now it would save you the embarrassment..." She grinned.

He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms, defeated.

"I only said how...how..."

"How..?" She replied, sitting on the desk chair opposite him.

He looked up at her slowly. "You can go and ask Colin, I'm not saying it out loud."

Rose shrugged. "Okay! I'll be back in a minute."

She left him sitting there and giggled. He seemed very persistent not to tell her. She skipped towards his room and knocked. Before she could knock a second time the door swung open and Colin stood there, it didn't look like he had slept well the night before, she didn't remember seeing him at breakfast...

"Colin, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Was there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask you..." she suddenly felt very awkward, "If Damian had said anything about me last night? He won't tell me himself," she fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

A grin spread over his face, "Yeah, he said some stuff, what do you want to know?" He leaned onto the wall, and it was then Rose realised he was shirtless.

"All of it!" She said, before she could stop herself.

Colin chuckled. "Well, he said he really liked your hair and eyes, and your laugh, it didn't take him long, and I quote, to 'woo you over,' what ever that means, and..." He squinted his eyes in thought, "He likes you, but he never said any of that like I said it, just translate it into Damian speak," he smiled.

Rose smiled and giggled. "Thanks, Colin."

He waved as if to say it was nothing and she walked back to her room, opening the door and skipping in.

"Damian I know what-

She stopped mid sentence and frowned. He was gone.

...

Dick picked her up from the care home and she waved at everyone, hugging Colin and Kayla, Peter only waved and John clung onto her tightly.

"Don't go! Don't go don't go don't go!" He cried.

Rose kissed his check. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

He nodded and she put him down, walking to the car. She sat next to Dick at the front and smiled.

"Hello, Rose!"

"Hi, Dick," it amazed Rose how much energy he had.

"Had fun there?"

She nodded. "The people are nice."

"Looks like it. Hey, how are things with Damian?" He winked at her and nudged her side.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine."

"He's not being too stiff, is he?"

She frowned, and shook her head. "No, I don't think so, but he doesn't like to-

"Compliment you straight up, right?"

She nodded, not bothered to ask how he knew.

"Don't worry about that, he's still trying to get over why someone like you would ever want to be with him," he shook his head.

"What?"

"In short, he doesn't think he's good enough."

Rose's jaw dropped. "_He _doesn't think he's good enough?!"

"Yeah, hard to believe right? You're both amazing for each other, he's just too stubborn to listen."

Rose nodded, deep in thought, she would have to sort that out.

...

* * *

_This chapter was mostly fluff. :] Review? _


	13. Thirteenth

_SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I was soooooooo busy with family stuff, but I'll try to post another two chapters by Thursday or something, and TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN YAAAY. Are you guys dressing up as anything? _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Rose spent the rest of the day at the manor drawing, or staying in her room. Damian seemed to be avoiding her, or that's what she thought anyway, she didn't know what else to call him leaving a room when she entered, never speaking nor looking at her in the face, and he practically left the corridor if she walked behind him.

She didn't think too much of it though, or rather, she didn't want to. She knew if she did over think it she'd start to panic and do or say something she'd regret- Dick don't her to ignore it too, and she decided to follow his advice.

She did actually hear Dick talking loudly to Damian in his room a few doors down, they were yelling at each other, but Rose couldn't make out what about, she didn't listen in though, feeling that would be rather nosy.

Just as they had all finished dinner, Rose stood up to put her plate away when Damian placed a hand on her arm.

"Rose, could I talk to you?"

Rose put her plate down again and nodded. "Sure."

He looked around and quietly said, "In private?"

She smiled slightly and nodded again, following him out the back to the garden. He sat down on a bench and Rose copied him, realising this was the bench they had their first, proper conversation. She smiled to herself.

"Rose?"

Her head snapped up to his.

"I apologise...for ignoring you today, I was just thinking."

She smiled softly. "That's okay."

He looked up from his fingers to her and stared, with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Look, the reason I...I can't ever seem to- oh and Grayson is making me do this," he pointed a finger at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Continue."

He breathed out deeply and bit his lip. "Rose, I have this problem with-

"Wait; is this to do with what happened over at the care home?" She interrupted, and he nodded slowly.

"I couldn't tell you myself because I was scared that I would be embarrassed," he blurted out, not looking at her in the eye once.

Rose frowned, that didn't make sense, he was worried he'd get embarrassed because...?

"I thought you'd just laugh at me, and well, I don't like rejection either and-

Rose giggled softly, making him stop mid-sentence and snapped his head up to frown.

"What are you giggling at?"

"Damian, you were scared I'd laugh at you because you _complimented _me?"

This boy really could be an idiot sometimes.

"Aren't girls supposed to love it when they get complimented by their boyfriends? I don't know, I'm just guessing," she shrugged and laughed again.

Damian sighed and leaned back onto the bench, staring out towards the garden.

"It isn't that, I just- I have a difficulty with opening up to people, and expressing my real thoughts with them, I suppose that's the simplest way to put it."

Rose frowned and shuffled closer to him, placing her tiny hand on top of his one, her skin looked as white as a sheet of paper compared to his darker tone. She knew that what he was feeling wasn't something that she should shrug off; she wanted to be there for him.

"And everyone _says _things, but you can never know if they mean it, mean it from the bottom of their hearts, I'd rather _show _you what I feel and think about you than speak it, to me it would have more sincerity."

"But sometimes, people like to hear it, it...it makes them feel better about themselves if they knew someone was thinking about them in that way."

He looked down and sighed. "You have a point, but it isn't easy for me to say it straight up."

They stayed silent, the sound of birds twittering away and the wind rustling in the trees filled their ears.

Rose bit her lip and grinned. "You think good things about me though, right?"

He turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow, she felt him tracing shapes onto her palm with his thumb, making her feel all warm inside for a reason she did not know.

"That is a dumb question, Jacobs."

"Oh but say it! Please?" She bounced once on the bench and pushed him lightly, she knew she sounded like a child, but she didn't care.

Damian laughed and smiled. "Alright, I think more than good things about you, Rose."

Rose grinned and kissed his cheek, making him laugh again. She felt all fuzzy inside.

After their laughed faded away, she placed her head onto his shoulder whilst he wrapped his arm around her, she almost fell asleep, and he smiled down at her, they were both happy in that moment.

...

Rose had been having nightmares since the night her father died, but this one was worse than any she had ever had, it was the usual, her loved ones before her eyes, smiling, but then all at once they turned menacing and the screaming started, but this time the screaming was ten times louder, the falling much faster, and the knife that sliced into her back felt very real.

She woke up, sweating, panting and she burst into tears. She didn't know if she could handle having to see this every night for much longer.

Slowly, she got out the bed and slipped her slippers on, wrapping her robe tighter around her, she walked out the door, hoping, _praying_ that Damian hadn't gone out on patrol tonight, she quickly checked the time before closing the door and wondered that maybe he was already back, as it had just gone four am.

Silently, she tip-toed towards his door and knocked lightly, and heard a loud groan in reply.

"Bruce, I am tired, we'll talk in the morning," she heard him say.

Rose rolled her eyes and opened the door a fraction of an inch.

"Damian, it's me," she whispered.

She heard a loud thud and the sound of papers being put away hurriedly.

"Okay, one second," he seemed much more awake now, and Rose laughed to herself.

The door swung open and Rose blushed furiously. He was standing there with only pyjama shorts, and his hair was all ruffled up, she forced herself to keep her eyes on his though. Damian walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice still heavy with sleep. Rose thought she liked it.

Rose stared up at him, her mouth slightly ajar, for a second she almost forget why she had come.

"Um, well I...I couldn't sleep," she said, technically it wasn't lying; she couldn't go to sleep after that nightmare.

"Why not?" He was frowning now, his eyes filled with concern.

Rose's mouth opened, but now words came out.

"Rose?"

"I've been having nightmares," she revealed.

"Nightmares? C'mon," he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to her own room. Opening the door, he got into the bed and patted the space next to him.

Rose climbed in and let him put his arm around her waist, and she placed her head onto his chest, feeling his heart thump against it. Rose closed her eyes.

"How long have you been having them?" He asked softly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I always have them, but since my father died, I've had them every night," she whispered back.

"What are they of?"

Rose breathed out and clenched her eyes tight; she traced lines lightly onto his chest to distract herself from crying.

"I'm falling, and there's screaming around me, everyone is screaming, the sky is crying, the ground is shaking and I'm being sucked in, blackness takes over my vision, I can still hear everyone I love screeching at me, and it always ends with a knife tearing into my skin, tonight it felt realer than ever."

Damian squeezed her frail body tightly and kissed her forehead, she only then realised she was crying silently.

"When you're in bed, ready to go to sleep, don't think about anything, keep your mind empty," he said.

Rose laughed. "I can't just not think of anything."

"Alright then, Rose, think of _me_."

Rose stopped her finger on his chest and looked up at him.

"Think of my voice, my face, my hands, my laugh, my anything, at least you'll fall asleep with someone you...uh-

Rose smiled and kissed him. "I understand."

He nodded, still with his eyes closed and brushed his nose with hers. He went back to playing with her hair and she to drawing on his chest.

"Rose, how are you holding up?"

"With what?"

"Your mothers...death."

Rose shrugged. "Okay."

"Do you...do you miss her?"

Rose shrugged again.

"It's understandable if you don't."

"I don't. Damian I'm happy she's gone, is that bad?"

He shook his head. "In your situation, it's expected, really."

She nodded. She felt reassured; she didn't feel like a sinner anymore.

Soon enough, she fell asleep to the thump thump thump of his heart, with a smile on her face.

...

Rose got out the long, black car after Damian and walked with him to their form room. Since they had started to date, he hadn't held her hand or grabbed her waist like the other couples did in their grade, but instead he played with her hair in maths and saved a spot for her in the line, to her it was enough.

It would've been any other day at school if it wasn't for the fact Rose spotted Jane at her locker, looking rather untidy. Her hair was a mess, her blouse un-tucked and her back was open too. Damian lightly brushed her hand as a farewell till lunch and tutted to himself as he passed Jane, making Rose roll her eyes.

Rose didn't know whether to say hello or not, she hadn't seen Jane in weeks, and she still hadn't forgiven her for not coming to the funeral. She felt her staring but ignored her. Rose quickly got out her books and started to walk into the classroom.

"Well, that's definitely a new way to greet your best friend," she heard Jane mumble and Rose scoffed.

_Best friend. _Yeah right.

She sat down in her seat, waiting for her History lesson to start, and saw Jane dump her bag down and sit next to her.

Rose fiddled with her hair and never looked Jane's way once throughout the lesson, ignoring all the pokes and nudges.

By the end of the lesson, Jane had slipped a note towards her, and when the bell rang, Rose scrunched it up and threw it into the bin, making sure Jane saw.

"Hey, Rose! What's up?" Jane grabbed her arm before Rose could open her locker and she crossed her arms.

"You tell me," she said, surprised at how stern she sounded. Rose never knew she could be able to hold a grudge on for this long.

"I don't know! What did I do?"

Rose frowned and she heard someone laugh behind her, recognising Damian instantly, she felt him place a hand onto her waist lightly; it was his way of telling her he'd be there for her.

"What planet have you been on for the past month?" Rose snapped.

Jane bit her lip. Rose really looked at her, her face seemed darker than usual, and Rose realised there was a light bruise on her cheek and a scab on her eyebrow.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, I was busy!"

Rose bounced her eyebrows up and rolled her eyes, turning to face her locker, which she found much more interesting than what Jane had to say at that moment.

Damian tutted and Jane crossed her arms, leaning onto one leg and glared at him.

"Have you got a problem, Wayne? Why are you even here? I don't remember either of us ever being friends with you," she snapped.

"I do have a problem, but I'd rather not confuse your tiny brain with it," he answered, Rose always admired at how well he could control himself. He always seemed to make out that arguing was an easy as breathing for him.

"You haven't answered my other question," she said through her teeth, ignoring his remark.

Damian smirked. "I'm here with Rose."

"Since when do you call her _Rose_?"

By now, there was a small crowd forming around the three of them, and Rose didn't like the sudden amount of attention. Rose was just as surprised he hadn't used her last name; he didn't usually call her Rose at school.

"Since this."

And with that he leaned down and placed his lips on hers for a heated kiss, pushing her back against the lockers, Rose jumped but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him do the same around her waist. Her brain couldn't function properly, this happened every time they kissed, and she felt like a dog with its owner. His lips were dominating, and hers obeyed and followed every movement they did.

All too soon, their lips parted and Rose could tell the crowd around them was gasping, whispering, gossiping together. Some looked shocked, others confused, and some jealous.

Rose smirked to herself, she had him all to herself, everyone else could go jump off a cliff.

With their arms still around each other they turned to face a gobsmacked Jane.

"Did I miss something?" She exclaimed.

Rose laughed. "More than you'll ever know."

Damian grabbed onto her hand, and together they walked straight past her towards the courtyard, ignoring the stares and points, Rose was still slightly confused at why he had just did that.

When they were seated under a tree, leaning back against it, Rose turned to him. She was sitting with her legs folded into her chest, and he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" He answered.

"I thought you hated PDA and all that, and that you didn't want anyone knowing about us, you know, given who we are," Rose said. She couldn't deny that they were both pretty well known teenagers throughout Gotham.

He shrugged but smiled. "I felt like showing you off to the rest of the school, showing them what they'd never have."

Rose smiled back at him and lay down next to him. They had a free period next, so they didn't have to get up any time soon. Before Rose knew what was happening, she had fallen asleep, her face slightly titled towards Damian and her hands on her stomach. She was too deep into her sleep to feel Damian kiss her forehead lightly.

...

* * *

_I personally found this chapter adorable, but I don't know, you guys tell me!_


	14. Fourteenth

_Firstly: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_

_Secondly: My sister and I decided their ship name would be Rosmian lol. __**Jacki Thompson **__a rockstar is not lame! Haha! It's better than my costume, which only consists of a black coat, hood up and a scream mask- I'm only going for the free sweets! :D __** Water-Iris-Hetalia **__that sounds sooo awesome! _

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They're all really encouraging! _

* * *

At lunch, it seemed that everyone had suddenly realised Rose existed. When she went to find a seat everyone smiled at her, waved, and motioned for her to sit with them. To all of them she only smiled politely and shrugged, walking over to sit opposite Damian.

He seemed to notice it too, and tutted.

"Everyone is so fake here," he muttered and Rose could only agree.

She looked around for Jane and saw her sitting on her own, and Rose suddenly felt guilty for snapping at her, for leaving her and was about to get up and talk to her when Damian grabbed her hand.

"Rose, I know what you're thinking, but she isn't worth your time, you feel guilty, but shouldn't she? After all, she wasn't present at your father's funeral _or _there for you when your mother died," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Rose stared at him and frowned, he was right. Sighing, she turned back to her food; she'd never admit to him that she missed her slightly.

The two of them were too deep into a conversation about their history class that they didn't realise that someone was standing by their table. They coughed quietly and both of them stopped talking and looked up to a blonde girl standing there. Rose recognised her; she was Anna Crowell in their grade and was in all of Rose's classes apart from English and art.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I steal Rose away just for a second?" She said in her high pitched, annoying voice.

Damian seemed hesitant, but finally nodded.

Rose followed her out the canteen, utterly confused, Anna had never spoken a word to her this whole year.

Anna looked around for a moment, staring at the people around them.

"I just wanted to ask if you could tell me exactly how the industrial revolution started because I-

She stopped when the corridor was empty and turned to face her straight in the eye with a slightly amazed look.

"How on _earth _did you do it?!"

Rose blinked twice. "Did what, Anna?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm afraid I actually do not."

Anna let out a frustrated groan. "How did you manage to get with Damian!? Damian _Wayne_!"

Rose's mouth formed an 'O' shape and she bit her lip to stop herself from smirking. There were so many things she would've loved to say.

"_Oh you know, it was my charm, works every time."_

"_I _don't_ stuff my bra with tissue every morning."_

"_I locked him in my room and by the end of the night he could barely speak."_

She laughed quietly at her thoughts and Anna stomped her foot.

"You're crazy! You obviously _paid _him to get with you, he wouldn't ever get with someone so _weird _by choice, I mean, look at your hair, and did you even _try _to comb it this morning? And your skirt is so long! You've got such knobbly knees, and you're obsessed with drawing, of all things!"

Rose frowned, she wasn't expecting that.

"Well, maybe knotty hair, knobbly knees, long skirts and drawing obsessed girls are his type," she replied, crossing her arms.

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, right. And your dad's going to come back to life tomorrow."

Rose was taken aback, she stood frozen, not knowing what to say. Anna glared at her and walked back into the canteen. That was a very nasty thing for her to joke about.

Feeling slightly upset, you walked back to her table and slumped onto her seat, not feeling very hungry anymore. She glanced over at Damian's tray and realised he had finished all his food.

"What did she say?"

Rose shrugged. "Some stupid things. Did you know she stuffs her bra with tissue before she leaves for school?" Rose said to him, she felt like exposing Anna a little, not caring about the consequences that moment.

Damian raised his eyebrows, he was not expecting Rose to say that.

"I...uh- Well, you don't, do you?"

"No!"

"Phew."

Rose smiled and laughed. She played around with her food a little, ignoring his gaze, she felt insecure again, all because of something a stupid girl had said, it made Rose laugh how easily she was affected by other people's actions and words.

"All she wanted to know was how I managed to get with you," she told him. "She said that I was crazy and that I probably paid you to date me, saying how you would never go out with someone with as knotty hair as me, knobbly knees, skirt too long and obsessed with drawing by choice."

"Bitch," Damian said, his jaw clenched.

Rose raised an eyebrow, she hadn't ever heard Damian curse before.

"Damian, that's not a very-

"She's been on my case this whole year and won't ever stop poking me during English," he said.

"Well, why won't you just tell her to leave off," Rose shrugged.

"Oh, I have."

Rose nodded and decided not to eat at all, getting up to throw her food away.

"Are you not hungry?" Damian asked her, his eyebrows rose. He stood up to catch up with her.

She shook her head and Damian crossed his arms, Rose knew he would tell her off if he ever noticed her not eating lunch, Rose never did it on purpose, she just lost her appetite very easily.

...

Rose was in the last lesson of the day, and she almost cried when she realised it was only Monday and that the day had gone by slower than a snail, though, art was a relaxing subject to end it on, so she skipped into the class with optimistic thoughts.

"Class, you know your December assessments are getting closer, and for your art one I would like you to start them now, even though it's barely November yet, I want you all to do well, and I know you're all capable of getting the best marks possible," the art teacher, Mr. Rauhl, told them.

Rose was standing behind her canvas, with Damian by her side, right at the back of the classroom. Rose loved her art classes, partly because she loved to draw, and partly because she hadn't ever met a better art teacher than Mr. Rauhl. He was very young, had blonde hair that was always gelled back and always wore a suit and tie.

"This years theme is to draw something that you find symbolising, it could be a scenery, a gift you got from your grandma, it could be somebody's face, or even a memory, anything that means a lot to you and that you think has changed you, either mentally or physically or both! Today, you don't have to touch your canvas, you could just sit down and think of something to paint or draw, but others might start their draft today, on their canvas, we're hoping that this'll all be done a week before your assessments. Any questions?"

Nobody put up their hand up and he clapped. "Alright, get to work!"

Rose sat down by her canvas and got out her sketch pad, opening to a blank page and she held her sketch pencil dangling in her hand. She hadn't a clue what to do.

"_Something you find symbolising."_

A rose? No, too predictable.

"_It could be scenery."_

Wayne Manor's back garden? No, too complex.

"_A gift from your grandma."_

Rose didn't know any of her grandma's, so that was out of the question.

"_It could be somebody's face."_

Damian? No, too cheesy. Her mother? Definitely not, she'd end up drawing a witch, and that would earn glances, and Rose couldn't bear to draw her father smiling.

"_Or even a memory."_

Rose stopped swinging her legs and kept her eyes on the paper, already imagining what memory she would draw. Quickly, she moved her sketch pad so it was landscape and drew out a huge pair of empty eyes, no eyelashes, no pupils, no eyebrows, just empty eyes.

Then when she was happy with that, she stared to draw flames in them, and a house in the middle, burning down. The flimsy sketch barely looked right, and quickly she stumbled to the canvas and drew it out bigger, and the flames looked more dangerous, the house more wounded, and added colour, but only to the fire.

Whilst she drew, she felt as if she was there again, she could hear her mother screaming, feel the warmth of the flames on her skin and her sister crying on her shoulder and see her father on the stretcher the firemen were holding. The image was so sharp she dropped her pencil and heard it clatter on the ground. Her breathing was heavy and she saw heads perk up, confused, but when Damian rushed to pick the pencil up the faces started to whisper to each other.

Damian placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at the picture.

"The night your father died," he stated and Rose nodded and felt her eyes brim with tears.

She thought she had gotten over it, had faced the fact her father didn't exist anymore, but this just proved her wrong, it would take more than a month for her to get through it all.

Rose hid her face in Damian's jumper and cried silently, feeling him rub her back comfortingly. She was grateful for just having him there.

After she had recomposed herself she apologised for making his jumper wet with her tears and he tutted.

"I do not care about the jumper, Rose.

Rose wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"Rose, are you alright?" She turned to face Mr. Rauhl and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled weakly.

He crossed his arms. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and put her pencil back in her pencil case.

"May I take a look?" He asked, taking the canvas out of its stand.

Rose nodded again and looked to her feet.

"Sir, I don't feel as if I need to do that all over again, I think that's my final one," she pointed to the canvas.

"Rose, this is a very powerful drawing and shows a lot, very well done," he smiled gently at her. "Yes, I agree, you don't need to do another one, I can already see an A* on this piece of work," he winked at her and she laughed.

He placed it back on the canvas and told her she may draw for fun for the rest of the lesson, which Rose didn't argue with.

She got out her sketch pad and tapped her finger on the paper, thinking of what to draw. Looking to Damian, she saw him frowning deeply at the canvas and stood up to take a look.

Rose walked up behind him, seeing if he wouldn't mind her looking and smiled at the painting.

It was of a baby Robin perched on a branch of a tree, it's tiny beak open holding the stem of a rose in it, the rose itself was big and marvellously red, it was the only thing coloured in. She grinned, she found it absolutely adorable. His cheeks reddened slightly when he spotted her looking and she sneaked a kiss on one of them.

"I didn't know what else to do," he said, finishing the touches of his robin.

"It's wonderful," she told him and he smiled down at her. "Is it your final draft?"

He shook his head. "It's not perfect yet, I'll probably draw about 5 more before I say it's final," he chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes but laughed with him.

...

"When did you say your birthday was, Rose?" Bruce asked her as they had dinner that day.

"I didn't," she replied, smirking slightly. Her relationship with Bruce had gotten to a point where all they did was talk witty to each other.

"Well, when is your birthday?" He said, smiling too.

"15th of November," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's in two weeks!" Tim exclaimed. "Two weeks is way too short for me to find a present!"

Rose laughed. "You don't have to get me a present," she smiled.

"Of course he has too," Damian said sternly. "It's your birthday."

"Uh- I think you mean, dear brother, it's _Rose's _birthday," Tim said, smirking.

Damian's jaw clenched and he was about to sprint over the table but Bruce yanked him down again and glared at Tim, silencing both boys.

The rest of the dinner went without much talk; she finished, thanked Alfred for the food and went upstairs to do some homework.

Damian followed close by and just as she was going to start her maths homework he barged in and lay onto his back on her bed, his hands behind his head.

"Hi there," she said, Rose was sitting with her back against the headboard; his head was on the pillow next to her.

"Hello."

"Haven't you got any homework?"

"It can wait."

Damian usually did this, after school, she would go to her room to read or do homework, and he would plonk himself in there too, usually doing homework with her or just sitting there watching her, which she didn't mind but it did weird her out a little.

She asked him why he did that once, and he said he liked being in her presence, which was closely followed by a heated make-out session.

Rose blushed at the sudden memory and she looked at him, he was laying there with his eyes closed, and he had a slight smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Just remembering something," his smile widened.

She nodded and moved her hand back to her homework.

"Rose, why are you with me?"

She frowned. "What?"

"I mean, what do you like about me?"

Rose bit her lip. "Well, I like your personality-

"You're joking, right? I'm an arrogant spoiled boy."

"I like your smile and laugh, when you _do _smile and laugh," she smiled, ignoring his interruption, and she could tell he was rolling his eyes even with them closed.

"And you can be very protective at times, and kind, and thoughtful, and caring-

"Alright, I get it," he chuckled.

She smiled. "Why did you randomly ask me that anyway?"

He shrugged. "I was just...wondering."

Rose raised an eyebrow, thinking maybe he was being insecure again, but she shrugged it off.

After a short silence, he let out a quiet breath.

"Rose I...I like your hair when it's down, I like your smile, and the sound of your laugh, and your dimple...Rose I like it when you hold my hand, and the way you pull at my hair whenever we kiss..."

He opened his eyes slowly and Rose stared at him, she knew it wasn't easy for him to say those things, and right that second she was feeling every kind of happiness and her stomach was fluttering like never before.

She smiled and leant down to kiss him softly, slowly. He kissed back just as gently and Rose felt her insides flutter over and over again.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and Rose felt his tongue flicker against her lip, suddenly, they were making out as if the world was going to end that night and she leaned into him. They kissed and kissed and kissed, Rose lost track of the time.

When they finally parted he stared at her, stared into her eyes so deeply she felt herself shrink under his gaze. She was still hovering over him; the tips of her hair touched his face, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Rose I-

"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips. "You don't have to say anything."

Damian nodded and licked his lips, closing his eyes; she flopped down to his side and placed her head onto his chest. Soon enough, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Little did they know that two older men were watching the teenagers through the slightly open door.

"Man, you can't find anything cuter than this scene," Dick whispered.

Tim looked into the camera and took a photo of both Rose and Damian sleeping, cursing at the loud sound and bright flash.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," he stood up from his couch on the ground and showed Dick the photo. Usually, Tim would've made a stupid comment on Damian, but he wouldn't ever admit to Dick that he was happy that Damian was happy.

"Well, I guess we've got something to put on Damian's Christmas card," Dick said and Tim chuckled as they tip-toed away from the door.

...

* * *

_Awwww another cute chapter, but I promise there will be more drama soon! VERY BIG DRAMA VERY SOON lol. Comments? _


	15. Fifthteenth

_Sorry again for the long wait! By the way, this story is actually coming to a close...in about 5 chapters, maybe less? Idk yet. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Weeks flew by quickly, and everyday was just as boring and uneventful as the previous one. Rose still avoided Jane's pokes during class and pleading looks, Anna and her little group of friends constantly tried to pry into her relationship with Damian, which only made the two stay closer to one another than before.

They still hadn't had any news on the mysterious group of people who burned her home, but Bruce said he had an idea on who could've been behind it, though he told her they couldn't be sure till they tried to attack again.

And before Rose knew it, it was the day before her birthday; she was excited for it this year, as she knew that the Wayne family would do _something _nice, though she wasn't expecting or going to ask for a gala. For her previous birthdays they never did much, in fact, Rose remembered for her 11th they didn't do anything, mostly because they were all afraid of how Katrina would react, but now she wasn't here anymore, Rose wasn't scared anymore.

As they were in the car drive home from school, Rose turned to Damian; she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Damian, are we doing anything for my birthday tomorrow?" Rose almost laughed at how bratty she sounded, but knew her big eyes made up for it.

Damian frowned and put a finger to his chin. "It's your birthday tomorrow?"

Rose's jaw dropped but Damian laughed. "Ha! That was priceless; you should've seen the look on your face!"

She rolled her eyes and hit up behind the head.

"Of _course _we're doing something tomorrow, Rose," he flicked her ear, something he had a habit of doing.

Rose stared out the window to hide the wide smile that had creeped onto her face.

...

"Hush, Drake! You'll wake her up!"

"Well, isn't that the point? I mean, she won't be able to celebrate her birthday if she-

"Why are you still talking?"

"Why are you still _breathing_?"

"Enough, boys! Have you made sure we've got everything, Alfred?"

"I triple checked, sir."

"Grayson! Make sure the flash is off!"

Rose smiled into her pillow but quickly put a straight face on, turning around slowly to face the faces of 5 men standing there, all with party hats on, presents in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled at her, and there was a violent flash from her right.

"Grayson, I thought I told you to switch the flash off!" Damian shouted at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Barbara never told me how to function this thing properly..." Dick replied, giving Rose a sheepish look, but she couldn't stop grinning like a child.

"Um, thank you, you didn't have to-

"Yes we did, Damian would've chopped our heads off if we didn't," Tim rolled his eyes and Rose laughed.

"Actually, Drake I would've just chopped _your _head off, with immense pleasure," Damian retorted.

"Here are your presents! Open mine first!" Dick said, handing her a neatly wrapped box, the tab attached to it had a poorly drawn rose on it and a smiley face next to it.

She laughed and opened it slowly to reveal a pack of 6 CD's of her favourite bands. She smiled with joy.

"Thank you Dick!"

"S'alright, Damian helped me out though, you know, with which bands you like," he shrugged and she smiled at Damian who was refusing to make any eye contact with her.

"Mine next!" Tim gave her a small envelope and inside was a $100 gift voucher at any clothes store of her choice.

She smiled. "Thank you Tim, I've been needed to get more clothes recently."

Tim smiled back and Bruce handed her his present, which was a home spa collection, Alfred gave her a pack of classic books and then everyone turned to Damian. He was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to give her my present in private," he told his family and they all smiled in that kind of way grandparents smile at their grandchildren.

Tim snickered and Dick hit him on the head.

"Come on, let the girl change so she can have her birthday breakfast," Bruce clapped his hands and they started to leave the room.

"Oh and Miss Jacobs? Your sister will be here in the evening when we cut your cake, she asked me to inform you so that you wouldn't think she'd forgotten," Alfred told her and she nodded.

...

During the day, they all played party games, such as Twister and Uno, everyone was made to wear a party hat, which Damian was forced into, his only argument was that it was _'Rose's _birthday'. All the games ended up with someone cheating and the lot of them rolling around with laughter. Rose had never had this much fun on her birthday before and savoured every moment of it.

After lunch, Barbara, Stephanie and a tall, pretty brunette arrived, Rose vaguely remembered her from her father's funeral. As they all said their hellos Bruce went over and greeted her with a small kiss, Rose raised her eyebrows and turned to face a fuming Damian, she gave him a confused look.

"She is my father's _fiancée_," Damian basically spat out the word and Rose looked over to the both of them again, spotting a shiny ring on the woman's left hand.

Bruce pulled her over to Rose quickly. "Selina, this is Damian's very close friend, Rose, it's her birthday we're celebrating today," he said to her, and Selina smiled at Rose.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bruce has said a lot about you," she put her hand out and Rose shook it shyly.

"You've got lovely hair," she said, toying with a random curly in her hair.

Rose blushed. "Thank you."

Selina was tall, her eyes were bright and her smile makes you want to shrivel up and die in a whole because of how perfect it was. Rose was intimidated by just standing by her.

"Happy birthday, I wasn't sure what you like, but I tried," she laughed and got out a small box from her pocket.

Rose smiled in thanks and opened it to see two necklaces; one of them had a silver tie on it, the other a shiny, miniature violin.

"They're lovely, thank you," she said.

Damian peeked over her shoulder to see and frowned at them, glaring at Selina.

"Rose! Look we Barbara and I got you!" Stephanie yelled over to her.

She ran over to her and showed her a leaflet and Barbara had what looked like a dress that had just come from the laundry in her lap.

"You two come with me," Stephanie said, dragging both Rose and Damian way from the others with a smile on her face.

"Brown, what are you doing-

"Hush and listen, okay so our present to you is a dinner for two tonight down in the new restaurant in town, and I got you a dress to wear," Stephanie hugged her tight. "Happy birthday!"

Rose hugged her back and smiled, pulling away. Damian was looking at the leaflet and he smiled to himself, obviously thinking no-one would spot it.

...

Lily finally arrived, with bags full of new clothes for Rose. She hugged her sister and smiled widely up at her.

"Thank you, Lily. You know you didn't have to get me anything, in fact, I was expecting you to come empty handed," she told her as they walked to the kitchen to cut Rose's cake.

"It's not everyday my little sister turns 15," she replied and Rose rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"I can't believe your 15! You're growing up so fast! Next minute you'll be off married and having kids and I'll be an old aunt, knitting in my chair," Lily said, her over-dramatic actress side showing.

"Lily, you're only 7 years older than me," Rose said, shaking her head.

She continued to wail, and Rose laughed. They finally reached the kitchen and everyone was standing there, party hats on, cake on the table a camera on the ready and smiles on everyone's face. Dick quickly yanked a party hat onto Lily's head and put them both in the middle of the group.

"Smile for the camera!" He yelled.

"Cheese!" Everyone said in unison.

The camera flashed and Rose laughed, then Alfred handed her a knife to cut the cake with.

"Alright everyone! 1, 2 3-

Everyone burst into the happy birthday song after Bruce's count in and Rose stood there, blushing widely and looking downwards. She never knew what to do when people sang to her, should she laugh or join in?

Lily clapped and Bruce patted her shoulder.

"Make a wish before you cut the cake!" Tim reminded her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

_I wish that everyday will be as joyful as this one has been._

She opened them and blew her candles out whilst everyone clapped around her.

The rest of the evening consisted of everyone eating at least 2 or 3 pieces of cake, which was wonderfully made by Alfred, and most of the room was filled with laughter and people chatting away. Rose didn't engage herself in much conversation; she would rather sit back and take in everything.

When everyone had finished, Stephanie ushered Rose out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

"Okay, put the dress on, I'll do your hair; the car will be here soon!" She handed her the dress and Rose ran into the bathroom.

The dress was a iris colour, one that suited with her light skin tone very well, it was strapless, had a silver belt and flowed to just above her knees. Rose loved it.

She thanked Stephanie but the older girl only hushed her and told her to let her hair down. She did as she was told and Stephanie sprayed and curled and twisted her hair until it was half up, half down and her curls went past her shoulders in waves. She only put on a light spot of foundation, and a bit of mascara, and when Rose looked in the mirror she thought her eyes shone a tad brighter than their usual dull colour. Stephanie handed her a pair of cute black pumps to finish it off.

"You look gorgeous," Stephanie gushed, her hand on her heart. "Aren't I amazing?"

Rose giggled. "Yes, you are Steph."

She grabbed her hand and pulled Rose down the stairs, Bruce took a picture of her and she blushed as Selina complimented her over and over. She was honoured, but the attention was making her skin crawl.

"Alright, stop gawking at her, she's not a zoo animal, her date is waiting for her in the car," Tim shouted and she laughed.

She waved everyone off and walked to the car, opening it to see Damian sitting there, his elbow on the door handle and his hand on his chin, looking out the window. He turned to her and didn't speak for a moment. Rose smirked as she sat next to him.

"Hm, it seems I have made Damian Wayne speechless, I think I need a medal," she put a finger to her chin and laughed.

Damian replied with a sudden yet soft kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday," he said and kissed her cheek before leaning back on his seat again.

She stared at him, wide eyed and this time he laughed.

"It seems I have made Rose Jacobs speechless, I don't need a medal, I already have her," he intertwined their hands and her stomach fluttered.

They didn't talk much during the car drive, talking didn't seem necessary; the atmosphere was calm and comfortable.

Finally the car stopped outside a rather expensive looking restaurant and he helped her out, hand in hand they walked in and sat opposite each other on a table the waiter took them too. They were given menus and both of them looked for something they'd like.

After a short silence, he spoke up. "Seen anything you'd want yet?"

She nodded. "I think I'm going to have their tuna pasta, you?"

"I like the sound of their steak," he turned around and motioned for a nearby waiter to come to them.

He told him what they wanted and their drinks and the two sat in silence as their meal was prepared. Rose fiddled with her fingers. She was trying to think of what Damian had gotten her, he hadn't asked her what she wanted, and nothing he said ever gave away a single hint to what it was, she supposed she'd just have to wait and see.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked her, leaned forwards slightly.

She looked and smiled. "Yes, definitely, I've never had a birthday this packed with surprises before," she confessed to him.

He frowned. "What have they been like?"

Rose sighed. "There weren't much like anything, Lily tried to buy a cake for one or two of them, but my mother always seemed to sniff them out, and she hated us celebrating our birthdays, or rather, _Her _Rose and Lily's birthdays," she shrugged. "For most of them we never did anything."

He nodded and looked to the table. "Well, as long as Grayson is alive, your birthdays will only get louder," he smiled and she laughed.

"When's your birthday?" She asked him, she didn't think she'd ever asked him that before.

"20th of January," he replied.

"I'm older than you!" She said, laughing and pointing at him in a childish way.

Damian tutted but she saw the smile on his face. "My mind is older though, I'm cleverer than you," he said.

Rose gasped and crossed her arms. "Yeah right!"

"It's true," he smirked.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I am the son of Bruce Wayne," he said, his chin pointed outwards.

Rose threw her head back in laughter, she knew he was only taking the mick, but it still made her laugh.

"Well, I'm the son of Adam Jacobs!"

"My father is a billionaire."

"Mine was a scientist!"

"My father can get people kissing his feet with just a wink of his eye."

"Mine saved peoples lives!"

He laughed. "So does mine!"

She laughed too, at him, at herself, at the people staring at them and at the argument they just had.

Finally, their food came, and they both dug in. Her pasta was delicious, and by the way Damian was eating his steak, his food looked as if it tasted great too.

After they had eaten, Rose wiped her hands on a tissue and Damian cleared his throat, getting out two little velvet boxes from his blazer pockets.

He handed them over to her and smiled sheepishly. "They're your presents."

Smiling at him, she picked the smaller one up first and opened it slowly, marvelled by what was in it. There was a pair of round, shiny, diamond earrings there, that seemed to glitter in the light of the restaurant. She could only imagine how much they cost.

"Damian, they're beautiful!" She breathed out.

"Brown helped me pick them out, I was going to get you a 50 GB USB drive, with all these super features, but she said you'd like this more," he told her in a serious tone, "I don't know what she's talking about. I'd do anything to have that USB."

Rose stared at him and laughed. She put the earrings on and he leaned his head onto his palm, smiling at her warmly.

"Did I tell you look beau...beau...more than pretty tonight?"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "I don't think you did."

"Well, you do."

She bit her lip. "Thank you." Rose put the now empty box down and picked up the other one.

"This one I personally picked out," he told her, and she thought he saw his cheeks redden slightly.

Rose opened it and smiled, it was a silver bracelet, with two letters hanging off one edge: _D.W _It was adorable, and Rose knew it wasn't something Damian would get for just anyone. She put it on her wrist straight away and smiled at him.

"I love it, thank you."

He blushed even darker. "I have one too..." He got out a bracelet, but it wasn't made out of silver like hers. "I got it made out of string, silver is for women," he chuckled and Rose rolled her eyes. Her initials were hanging off it, the letters _R.J _made out of fabric.

He put his on and she leaned forward to kiss his red cheek.

"Damian, thank you for the best birthday ever," she smiled and brushed her nose with his.

"Any time..." he said, his eyes on he lips and they shared a gentle kiss.

As they sat in the car on the way back to the manor, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep envelope her.

...

* * *

_Aw I loved this chapter. :D _


	16. Sixthteenth

_Thanks so much for your reviews! The updates might take longer, as school start tomorrow, and I've got exam coming up, but I'll try my best!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She felt happy, and skipped her way downstairs to breakfast, everyone was already up and eating.

"Morning!" She said to them cheerfully.

She stopped skipping and stood still, her face slowly falling and a frown appeared on it, Bruce was sitting at the table with a troubled look on his face, Damian's grip on the table was so hard Rose thought it would break and Alfred was shaking his head.

"What is it?" Rose asked, worry in her voice.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Last night, some people...I'm sorry Rose, but they broke into your father's office and wrecked it all, they didn't take anything though," he told her.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find her voice, she didn't know what to say or feel, or think or do. These people were so desperate to get her father's work that they actually broke in? Had the nerve to touch and mess everything up?

She clenched her jaw tight and crossed her arms, suddenly feeling angry.

"When did you find out?" She asked him.

"This morning, I would've told you then but I didn't want to-

"Why weren't you there? Keeping guard? Protecting it?" She yelled, cutting him off. "You're Batman! Isn't that your job!?"

She knew she was being unreasonable and selfish, but she rarely ever thought of herself, and she was angry and upset, she didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Hey now, I was here celebrating your birthday-

"But if you were there protecting my father's office I wouldn't have cared!" She interrupted him again. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she wiped them angrily.

The room fell silent; the only noise was Rose's occasional sniff.

"Look, I'm sorry," Bruce said softly. "They didn't take anything, they didn't find what they wanted, it's alright, and they'll put everything back in its place."

She crossed her arms and nodded, taking an apple from the fruit basket, she stomped back upstairs. She was feeling too angry to sit down and eat with them.

"Wait- Rose!"

She turned around on the stairs and saw Damian at the bottom, one arm on the banister.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? Do you...do you need me?" He asked her, and her hand went to hold the bracelet she was wearing, fiddling with the letters.

She looked back down to him and smiled weakly, shaking her head. "No, thank you, Damian. You should finish your breakfast."

He stared at her and nodded, "Just so you know, we'll be keeping a closer eye on you and making sure your safe 24/7, who knows what could happen?"

Rose nodded in thanks and she turned back around, continuing walking up the stairs. She felt bad for just shutting him out like that, but she wanted to be by herself, she needed to think.

...

Damian wasn't joking about what he said, she barely walked out the manor without someone accompanying her and everyone constantly asked her whether she was okay or not, if she needed anything and how she was doing.

She was getting tired, and the only thing that was keeping her sane was her time with Damian. Those moments together were the only times she felt whole, happy.

Rose leaned her hand onto her palm and closed her eyes, right now she was in the middle of a geography lesson, and she could barely make out what the teacher was saying, Anna never stopped poking her, asking her questions that made Rose feel slightly uncomfortable, _'Jacobs, is he a good kisser?' 'I bet he's got an 8 pack! He has, right?' 'How far have you gone with him?' _And she was always passing her notes, which Rose chucked away as soon as she got the chance.

She was about to fall asleep right there was someone knocked on the door of the classroom, everyone's head snapped up and a man wearing a black suit and a pair of dark shades walked in, he looked like someone from a James Bond movie.

"Excuse me; is Rose Jacobs in this class?" He asked the teacher.

Mrs Wells nodded and pointed over to Rose, who everyone was now staring at.

"You could please come with me, you're needed somewhere very important," he told her and she stumbled to put her things away, slightly confused.

Mrs Wells coughed. "Does the school know she's going?"

He stared at her, as she was speaking an entirely different language and then nodded. "Yes, I called in this morning myself."

She nodded. "Just making sure."

Rose slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the man out, he was walking straight out the door and Rose tapped him awkwardly.

"Sorry, sir. But I've got to sign out?" She said, moving towards the office.

He suddenly growled and yanked her forward by her arm.

"Just shut up and walk, girl," he hissed at her and she almost tripped up.

Rose suddenly felt scared and was worried about where he was taking her. He led her out the school and into the parking lot where a van was parked, the doors at the back opened and he threw her in.

"Wait! Stop! Where are you taking me?" She yelled.

But it was too late, he closed the door and she was in darkness. Rose turned around on the spot and her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?" She whispered, her voice quivering.

Then something hard hit her head and blackness consumed her.

...

"Have you got the girl?"

"Yes sir. Though she is unconscious."

"Alright, bring her in, sit her down and wake her up."

Rose didn't know whose voice she was hearing, or where she was, but she felt someone's arms holding her up and there was a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She was put in a chair and someone struck her around the cheek and she opened her eyes frantically, her cheek in pain and she placed her hand on it. Her vision cleared and she looked in front of her, she was sitting in front of a man, a bulky man, who was bald and wore a sinister smirk on his face. The room was disintegrating, the walls looked as if they break if she brushed her hands against it and there was only two chairs and a desk in the room.

"Good afternoon Rose, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Mr. Luthor," he said, his voice was deep and had an air of leadership to it.

Rose sat wide eyed and gulped. She was sitting in front of _Alexander Luthor._

"You're probably confused on why you're here, and where you are," he paused, probably for a dramatic effect. "My people have brought you to Metropolis, my home city, because we need some information off of you, Rose. Some very important information."

She could barely look him in the eye, and she had a faint idea as to what information he wanted, but at that second, she promised herself, and her dead father, she wouldn't tell them anything.

"I know what you want," she said, her was voice surprisingly calm. "And I'm not giving you anything."

He laughed; Rose didn't know what was so funny.

"Oh, my dear Rose, you will. You can count on that."

She kept her gaze on him, determined not to shrink under his, but he won. She looked down and bit her lip, fear bubbling up inside of her as if she were a pan on the gas.

"Take her away; I will see you shortly, Rose. And don't count on seeing you loved ones until you've given us _everything _we won't, and who knows if we'll give you back then anyway?" He shrugged and laughed evilly again.

Rose's hands trembled, and she grasped onto the bracelet Damian had given her, feeling somewhat closer to him.

Two men grabbed an arm of hers and yanked her up, pushing her out the room. They walked her down a deserted and dark corridor and put her into what looked like a prison cell. It had no windows, apart from a tiny square hole which was too high for her reach, and there was a bench in the corner. They closed the gates and locked it up, leaving her alone.

She sunk to her knees and put her head in her hands, too confused and scared to cry. How did they manage to take her out of the school so easily? What were they going to do to her? How did they know which class she was in? Who betrayed her?

She grabbed the roots of her hair and pulled, as if that would give her the answers. She shivered; she was cold, and she was only wearing her school uniform and short socks. It didn't look like they had packed her some warmer things to wear.

Feeling alone, she looked up to the hole in the wall and saw the blue of the sky through it. How long would they keep her here? Would anyone come and get her out? What if she died there? Would anyone know? Would Damian miss her?

She went for her bracelet again and held it close to her, determined not to loose it, or herself. Slowly, she laid on her side on the dirty floor, pulled her knees into her chest and held her bracelet tightly, thinking of happy thoughts until she fell asleep.

...

"Get up!" Rose felt someone kick her stomach and she wrapped her arms around it quickly, trying to stop the searing pain from spreading.

Someone yanked her up by pulling her hair and dragged her out the cell, she gave the hole in the wall a glance and realised it was night; she hadn't slept for very long.

The guard pushed her into the same room she as in when she first got there and sat down on the chair, keeping her arms around herself. She was too frightened to move her head up to face Alexander.

"Rose, there are many things we'd like to know, but the first is the pass code to your father's vault, there are some very important things we'd like to get from there," he told her.

The numbers flashed before her eyes, _8753, _but it wasn't that easy to get in, you had to answer a question once you'd entered that code, and the only people who knew the answer was herself and her father.

She looked up at him slowly, at his eyes, and shook her head.

Alexander's eyes darkened a notch and he glared at her. "Well, I'm afraid if you do not co-operate, we'll just have to go to harsher measures," he told her, smirking.

Rose gulped but kept her gaze firm on him.

He didn't look away and he clicked his fingers. "Take her away, you know what to do."

A guard who's breath Rose could probably smell from a mile away grinned at her and yanked her up, pulling her by her long hair. He threw her roughly into her cell and locked it. Rose frowned; they were just going to leave her again? She could deal with that.

...

Rose was proven wrong, she woke up to the sound of someone laughing hysterically, she only saw their shadow, they were holding what looked like a crow bar up in the air, her eyes widened and it hit her forcefully on her back, once, twice, again, over and over, until she couldn't feel a single limp. Her eyes brimmed with her tears, her yells and cries filled the room, but the person hitting her own laughed louder, she hadn't a clue who they were, and didn't care, she just wanted them to stop.

Finally, they dropped the crow bar and their face appeared in her view, right before her eyes, she would've screamed if she had the energy, it was none other than the Joker himself.

He started to laugh, his breath smelt of alcohol, but she was already fading away, slipping into what seemed a dark place, she sunk deeper and deeper, feeling safer than where she actually was.

This happened again, for the next three days, sometimes they'd be more, sometimes it would go on for longer, and sometimes he actually flung her across the room, hitting her head hard against the brick wall, and every time they left, with the only energy she had left she would get her bracelet out and kiss it softly, lightly, and fall asleep with Damian's face before her eyes.

...

* * *

_:O Poor Rose! _


	17. Seventeenth

_Omgomgomgomg I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! School got in the way of everything and life got so busy and I've got exams in like 3 weeks so ughhh but as a I'm-really-sorry present, I've been thinking about making a soundtrack for this story, like, just a few songs that I think suit it well, tell me if you like the idea, and, if any of you (there are over 2000 of you so come on) are good at photoshop or whatever, tell me in a review! I need someone who's good at it to make me a 500 x 500 kind of album cover for this story- please review if you're interested! _

_Also, if any of you have tumblr, follow me! And ask me things, pleease? If those things were about my story I'd cry with happiness. :D THANKS. My link is on my profile so.  
_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Damian sat in the car, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. He looked to his watch and tutted, it was almost four and Rose hadn't come out yet. He got out the car and walked into the school again; ignoring the weird glances he was getting from the other students. Walking into reception, he cleared his throat and the office lady, Damian wasn't bothered to ask for her name, turned her head from the computer to face him.

"Hello, Damian, is there something I can help you with?" She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Do you have an idea as to where Rose Jacobs is?" He asked her, crossed his arms.

The office lady frowned and typed something into her computer. "Rose left today, she left with someone during 2nd period," she said.

This time it was Damian's turn to frown, Rose had left? That wasn't possible; if she did Damian would've known about it. "Who did she leave with?"

"I'm sorry Damian, we aren't allowed to give that information out, but I can tell you he was wearing a black suit, shades and, now that I think about it, Rose looked rather confused, worried, frightened even," the lady said, tapping a finger to her chin.

Damian's eyes widened, wherever Rose was, he didn't think she was safe. He nodded at her and left quickly.

Once he had gotten home he rushed towards the Batcave, Bruce was there along with Alfred and Tim.

"Bruce, Rose isn't here, she's gone, not safe, someone has taken her," he said in one rush.

Bruce frowned and Damian quickly walked over to him. Tim went straight to the computer and started to type some things in.

"Any idea as to you might've taken her, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

He nodded, "Yes, we've been thinking of the same person since this all started, but there wasn't enough evidence, we'll start there first, okay?"

"Tonight, we're going there tonight," Damian added quickly.

Tim gave him a look, "Are you serious? We need to think of a plane, where we're actually going, when, what we're going to do-

"If Brown was in Rose's place you'd want the exact same," he snapped harshly.

Tim fell silent and continued to type.

"Alright Damian, she'll be fine, we'll go there tonight and see if she's there, gear up," Bruce told his son and Damian nodded, and then left the room.

...

On their way to Metropolis Damian was silent, he kept his gaze out the car and away from the other two men there with him. He didn't answer any questions or involve himself in any conversation. He couldn't. Wouldn't. Didn't want to.

They finally reached Lex Corp's main building, and they three of them jumped in threw a window, it wasn't just any window, but Lex's actual office. There he was, sitting at his desk as if he hadn't done anything wrong at all. Damian's jaw clenched tight.

Lex raised his head and his face was full of surprise, fake surprise. "Why hello there, I don't think you've made an appointment, but that's okay, you're an exception," he smiled, but to Damian it was an evil smirk.

"Where is the girl?" Bruce, well now Batman, asked him.

Lex shook his head slightly, "Which girl? I have many here."

"You know who he's talking about," Red Robin retorted.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Rose, Rose Jacobs! Where is she?" Damian yelled, he had moved so fast, his hands around Lex's neck, his face was turning red.

"I can't tell you if you strangle me," Lex said and Damian squeezed even tighter.

"Robin! Let go," Batman told him.

He glared at him and dropped Lex down.

"I have no idea where she is, why should I know? I do not have a care for the child."

"Of course. That's why you killed her father and sent men to kidnap her, right?" Damian said, his tone was full of hatred and oozed with sarcasm.

"I will say it again, I haven't a clue where she is," he said.

They argued some more, but after a while Batman gave up, there wasn't any hope. They knew Lex had her, and the next step was to check the building themselves.

"Not tonight, Damian," Bruce told him as they got into the Batmobile again. "It's almost three in the morning."

He was close to just leaving and checking by himself, but knew Bruce was right. The next few days were horrid for Damian, he couldn't think straight at school, couldn't eat, he had even stopped picking fights with Tim, and that's when his family knew they needed to do something.

On the third day that she had been missing, Alfred found Damian in Rose's room, just standing there, breathing heavily. He didn't go in to him, but watched from the outside. Damian sat on her bed and reached out for her drawings. The room was just as she had left it that Monday morning. After a while, Alfred watched as Damian rubbed his eye and sniffed, he realised with a pang in the heart that he was crying.

...

Bruce had checked the building whilst Damian was at school, and she wasn't there, he had checked every small room, the basement, cellar, and there wasn't a sign of the brunette. They were confused, where on earth could she be?

Tim put up a page of all the buildings Lex owned and the next day the three of them checked them all, and still, there was nothing. That night, Damian almost gave up, _almost_, but it killed him inside, he couldn't give up on her. Giving up on Rose had never passed his mind before. He visited her room often, whenever he felt lost, or upset, angry or close to giving up. He even slept in her bed for a night, the smell of her hair still on the pillows even after many days.

It had been a week now, Damian was having breakfast when Tim came rushing to him. "Damian, we've found the building she's in!"

He jumped out the seat he was on and sprinted after Tim to the Batcave.

"How did you get it?" He asked Bruce. The location and picture of the warehouse was on the screen.

"We realised the location of it wasn't on the list Tim had found because that would've been way too easy for anyone to find her, so one day, myself and Tim watched some of Lex's men walk out the main building and we followed them to this building, we're positive she's there."

Damian didn't know what to say nor do, he only felt a sudden rush of happiness, something he hadn't felt for days. He swallowed hard and realised they were both staring at him, probably waiting for a thank you. Damian frowned.

"I could've done that, any fool could," he said instead, making Bruce smirk and Tim shake his head.

That night, the three of them geared up and left for the building. It took a while, it was further away from the main building then Damian thought, and once they were outside it, they planned a way to get in.

"We should just attack, we'll be able to take them all," Damian said, feeling invincible once again with the knowledge that Rose was behind those walls.

Bruce shook his head, "We'll go in through the roof. It won't be hard to find her; the whole thing is only one floor. "

The three of them jumped onto the roof and Damian found a window on it, he unlocked it quickly and they slipped inside. They seemed to have jumped right into the main part of the building, because all around them were Lex's men, about 15-20 bulky, strong looking men. Damian cracked his neck and smirked.

"Looks like we're outnumbered," Batman said a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Nothing we can't handle," Robin replied and suddenly the room was filled with groans and yells and punches and kicks and it seemed as if a second later every man was on the floor in that room apart from the birds.

Robin quickly opened the door and looked around the long, dark corridor, feeling the other men close behind him. He searched and searched and searched when finally Bruce placed a hand on Damian's shoulder and he looked up to him, a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked his father.

Bruce led him down a corridor he hadn't seen before and he froze, it seemed as if all the air in him had gone and the world was spinning so vigorously he had to lean on the wall for balance. Down that corridor was a cell, and in that cell was a girl, not any girl, Damian would've thought it was any other girl, but it couldn't be, she had wild curly hair, was wearing Gotham Academy uniform and was laying on the floor, her arm over her face and one of her legs at an odd angle. Damian rushed up to the cell and rattled on the bars. He couldn't believe it, it was actually her, but it didn't seem she was even alive.

"Rose!" He called out. "Rose, wake up!"

Bruce's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped him from trying to rip apart the bars himself. Tim quickly unlocked the cell door and Damian pushed past him, kneeling down in front of her. The arm that wasn't over her head as tight against her chest, her small hand clenched so tightly Damian could see her white knuckles.

She looked as fragile as a china doll, Damian was afraid she'd break apart if he barely touched her cheek, her legs had bruises on them, her sleeves of her blazer were ripped apart, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Rose," he said again, softly this time.

Much to his surprise, her eyelids fluttered open, and Damian's eyes widened, he laughed loudly, he was so happy that she was alive.

Her eyes opened properly, but didn't seem to focus well; when they did they fell on Damian and filled with tears. "Damian," she breathed out, and smiled, the hand that was closed against her chest opened slowly to reveal a rusty looking bracelet, the bracelet he had given her on her birthday.

Damian's heart soared, she was alive, talking and she had smiled.

Slowly, she sat up onto her knees, even though her bones were aching and muscles torn, cuts on her legs and bruises everywhere, none of that had stopped her from sitting up and pulling the hood off of Damian's head; he marvelled at her strength.

Rose peeled off his mask and smiled again, placing a hand on his cheek, a tear ran down her cheek. He couldn't contain himself any longer, as carefully as he could he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, she did the same with his neck, and they stayed in each other's embrace for as long as they wanted. Needed.

No words needed to be said, he couldn't say anything, didn't have the energy to, he was too happy to see her.

After what seemed like years, he opened his eyes, which had been closed throughout their hug, and realised he had been crying. Pulling back lightly, he smiled at her and she smiled back, her bottom lip trembling.

"Damian, we've got to get back, Rose needs medical attention," he heard Tim tell him.

His face fell and Rose laughed ever so softly, it sounded hoarse.

"Give us a minute, Drake," he retorted and he heard him walk away.

Damian turned back to Rose, "are you okay to walk?" he asked her. It was a stupid question to ask, he realised, but he wanted to anyway, he wanted to talk to her.

She shook her head, as if in shame, and he frowned.

"That's fine, Rose. No one is expecting you to," slowly, he hooked one arm under the back of her knees and the other around her torso, picking her up softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

She was light, too light, and it worried him. When they got back he'd make her eat a buffet fit for a king right in front of his eyes.

Once they had gotten outside, he sat in the back seat of the Batmobile, Rose still in his arms, and closed the door behind him. Bruce drove fast, zooming past cars and skimming through traffic, they were back in Gotham in no time.

They rushed into the Batcave and Damian laid her down on a hospital bed which had the usual medical equipment around it. Alfred came almost instantly and began working on her, Bruce closely behind. Rose had fallen asleep on the car drive back. Tim was calling Lily to inform her Rose was back, but couldn't visit her just yet, for obvious reasons, firstly she was in the Batcave, and secondly they hadn't got out of their costumes yet.

"How bad are the wounds?" Bruce asked Alfred. They had taken her blazer off; her blouse was on her in shreds.

He shook his head, "You're just lucky you got to her when you did, her bones are badly bruised, it will take a while before she can walk properly," he gestured to her legs which seemed to be purple in the light.

Alfred looked up at Damian who was still standing there, Bruce had left to change, "Master Damian, you should change, she'll still be here when you come back," he said, cleaning some of her wounds.

Damian frowned but nodded anyway, changing faster than he had ever done before into a pair of sweats and polo top. He couldn't believe she was finally back. With him. Where she should be.

He got back and sat by her side whilst Alfred worked on her, looking away with a slightly heated face when he peeled her clothes off, he wouldn't take advantage of her when she was in that state.

Alfred told him that her wounds were bad, but that it was nothing he couldn't fix; she'd be whole soon enough.

Eventually, Alfred left her to rest, switching off the light near her bed, taking one last glance at Rose, asleep on the bed, her hair sprawled out on the pillow, and Damian, holding her hand so tightly, with his head on his arm, on the edge of the bed.

...

* * *

_Yay for Rose and Damian together once again! _


	18. Eighteenth

_YAY ZARA FINALLY UPDATED. I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO ANGRY WITH ME. I AM SO SORRY. _

_Also, I made the soundtrack! It's on 8tracks, if any of you would like to take a listen then PM me and I'll send you the link. :) _

_And to the readers who are eager to see Jason: do not worry! He will have his moment of glory soon enough, I've had it planned out for while. Patience is a virtue! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Rose opened her eyes slowly and frowned, everything was too bright, and every bit of her body was aching. She moved her fingers around and felt soft bed sheets underneath her, and a hand holding hers so tightly she thought her fingers would break off.

Now that her eyes were finally wide open, she blinked to get them to focus and realised with a pang of joy that Damian coming to get her wasn't just a dream, she had really been rescued. She was in her room at the manor, Damian sitting on the bed by her side, crossed legged and smiling widely. He was smiling, something he didn't do very often, and she mirrored his smile right back. Alfred was standing on her right, a tray of water and food on it, Lily was standing at the foot of her bed, her hand covering her mouth and eyes glistening wildly.

"Hi," she said, her voice was hoarse, and it hurt her to speak.

Lily only let out a whimper and ran to throw her arms around Rose, weeping softly onto her shoulder. Rose's eyes scrunched up tight, she was in pain, but hugged her sister back anyway, not wanting to ruin this moment for her.

"I can't believe you're actually here," she said, kissing her check and pulling back, it was as if it was Lily's first time seeing her. She just wouldn't let go.

Rose only nodded, she couldn't speak, it hurt too much, and she didn't even know what to say, what _do _you say to your sister after being rescued from torture in Metropolis?

Lily looked around at the others, as if to say she wanted to talk to Rose alone, and Alfred smiled and left the room, but Damian wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Master Damian, could I have a word? I wanted you to show me how to work the new piece of technology your father has recently bought..."

Damian frowned, looked over at Lily and tutted, leaving the room in quite a sulk.

Once the door was closed, Lily turned to face Rose properly and held her hand, gently this time. Rose kept her eyes on the door though, she knew Damian was standing outside it and listening to every word they would speak, she giggled quietly and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Everything alright in there?" She said, laughing slightly and knocking the side of her head, something she used to do a lot when they were younger.

Rose smiled, but she realised it was forced; she frowned at herself and looked down. Lily touched her cheek.

"Rose?" Her voice quivered and Rose suddenly felt guilty, for what though she hadn't a clue.

She looked up to her sister and moved slowly so she could hug her, she knew Lily needed to be hugged, by Rose especially and Rose wanted one too.

Lily rubbed her back and Rose felt her tears stain her shirt, but she didn't care, Rose pulled away and her sister smiled, her bright eyes shining with tears.

They talked for a bit, Lily asking her open questions and Rose answering as if it were a closed one. She wanted to be crying with happiness, and over the moon that she was here, back home, but she felt she didn't have the energy to do so.

"So, I was thinking Rose," Lily said, clasping her little sister's hand in her own. "Because you were, well, _kidnapped_, and you almost" -Lily stopped talking and closed her eyes tight- "you were close to not coming back, ever, I was thinking that...you move in with me," she said, finally opening her eyes again.

Rose frowned in confusion.

"I know you like it here, but I almost lost you forever, I almost had to stand through another funeral and I was almost the only living Jacobs in Gotham," Lily said, squeezing Rose's hand gently- but it still made her wince.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it; she didn't know what to say. Rose looked at the situation through her sister's eyes and understood, but looking around her room, she shrugged at her sister's suggestion, Rose didn't like it here, she adored it. She didn't think she could just get up and leave.

"I don't know, Lily I-

"You don't know!? Rose I'm your sister! If this is about _Damian_ then-

"Lily, there's someone here for you; he goes by the name Mark."

The two girls turned their heads to the door and Lily nodded at Damian standing there, he had a neutral look on his face.

"Okay, one second-

"He's been waiting for quite a while now."

Lily stared at him, her left eye twitched slightly; Rose knew she only did that when she was irritated. After what seemed like forever she finally got her bag and kissed Rose's cheek.

"Think about what I said, okay?"

Rose nodded and watched her leave the room, not even giving Damian a second look. She watched Damian, who was looking down the staircase and only after what sounded like the front door closing did he walk in, close the door behind him and sat opposite her on the bed, cross legged.

It was silent, the atmosphere felt awkward and Rose felt it clinging to her, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Had Damian heard what Lily said? Of course he did.

He was staring at her and she had to look away, his gaze was so intense and it seemed as if he was looking right through her soul.

Finally, he reached out for her bandaged hand and intertwined their fingers, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and she heard him sigh quietly.

"Did you hear what she said?" Rose asked her voice quiet.

He nodded, "do you want to go?"

Rose's eyes filled up with tears and shook her head, "is that bad?"

Damian shrugged, "probably, but she can't force you to move out if you don't want to," he replied.

She nodded and let out a shaky breath. Looking back up at him, she saw him lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips, she kissed back and it lingered for a moment, then he pulled back and after kissing her cheek too.

He put his arms around her and held her there, just like they did when he first found her in that cell. Rose did the same and closed her eyes against his shoulder.

"God, I missed you," he breathed out, his head in her hair.

She bit her lip to stop herself from tearing up and only nodded.

"Rose, when I saw you there, in Metropolis, I thought...for a second I really thought-

"Stop," she interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips, "you didn't loose anything, I'm alive, right here. Whatever happened happened. That's just how it went."

He frowned, "yes, but you're hurting," he said.

Rose actually smiled, "I'll be okay, and it's just pain."

Damian rolled his eyes, "just pain, of course," he smiled anyway and they lay there for hours, Damian holding onto her so tight in fear that she'd disappear in a puff of smoke any second.

...

Rose didn't go back to school the next week, or the week after, or the week after that. Damian didn't want her to, Lily didn't want her to and Alfred discouraged it. Frankly, Rose wasn't bothered to face the stares she'd get there and agreed to stay home for as long as she needed, secretly, she just wanted to see if anyone from school would come up and see her, specifically Jane.

Of course, she didn't, and Rose went to sleep every night in hope of a text from her or a missed phone call, she may be angry at Jane, but she wouldn't deny that she missed the girl. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember, right back to when they were crawling around the floor.

Colin and a few others from the care home visited her often too, she enjoyed it most though when it was just Damian, herself and Colin there, they would talk for hours and hours about the most trivial things, she once heard Alfred laugh at the trio when bringing Rose food, "you three just never run out of things to laugh about, do you?"

They could only grin at each other in response.

She sighed and sat up in her bed which she hadn't left for weeks now, her legs weren't fit for walking yet, Alfred had said, and she reached out for her hair band by her bedside. It was a Saturday morning, so Alfred was probably down stairs making breakfast, Tim was sleeping in and Damian was up and probably doing some homework, he always did homework early in the morning.

Then the door of her room opened and Bruce, Tim and Damian walked in behind each other. Rose quickly tied her hair up and smiled at the three of them.

"Morning," she said.

None of them replied and Rose's face fell, something was wrong. She remembered the last time this happened and frowned, last time Bruce had told her that her father's office had been wrecked, what now?

"Rose, we have something...awful, to tell you," Tim told her, sitting at the end of her bed.

_At least he's straight to the point, _she thought.

Damian was frowning so harshly it looked as if his eyebrows would dig right down to the tip of his nose. She would've laughed it they weren't in the current situation.

"Which would be...?"

"Yesterday, I stayed up all night and looked over the possible people that could've betrayed you," Bruce said, not looking at her in the eye. "I had an idea on who it might've been since the start, but yesterday I become positive of it."

Rose's hands were shaking underneath her bed covers; she bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Rose, I'm sorry to say this but, the person who betrayed you and your family was Jane Matthews."

They looked to her for her reaction, probably expecting her to lash out or scream and cry, but she couldn't, couldn't believe it.

"You're...this can't be true," she said, her breathing slightly rough now.

Bruce shook his head, "it is, Rose. Batman and Robin interrogated her about it yesterday."

Rose clenched her fists to stop them from shaking and nodded at him.

"You probably want to know why she did it, right?" he asked and Rose shook her head; she didn't care, but knew he was going to tell her anyway.

"You can come in now," Tim yelled to the closed door.

Rose's head snapped up and she frowned, the door opened and a beat up looking Jane walked in, her pixie hair a mess and eyes bloodshot with tears.

The others left, Damian giving her a look which probably meant 'I'm just outside if you need me.'

The door slammed shut. The wind howled outside, the curtains rustled because of it. The clock ticked, on and on. Rose let out a deep breath and kept her eyes off of Jane. She didn't understand why they had to bring her to Rose; she didn't want to look at her father's killer.

"Rose," her voice was dry, broken, but Rose didn't look up. "Will you listen?"

She sighed and nodded, wanting to get this over and done with, Jane was always good at getting away with things, she was good with words, persuading people to do things for her.

"First of all," she stopped and let out a sob, "I'm sorry, for everything."

_Sorry. _

She's sorry.

Suddenly she remembered something that Damian had said to her a few months back, "_everyone _says _things, but you can never know if they mean it, mean it from the bottom of their heart."_

Rose understood what he meant completely now.

"And I know I screwed up, and you'll never talk to me again, but I didn't _just _do what I did because I wanted to."

She frowned, "then why did you?"

Jane let out another sob and Rose almost reached out and hugged her, hearing Jane cry was worse than drowning a new born kitten.

"They knocked on my front door one day, told my mom they wanted to see me but I was at school. When I got back they were sitting in my living room, feet on my mom's coffee table and drinking my dad's beer out of my dad's cups. They were ordering my mom around as if she was some sort of slave and dad wasn't there to help the situation so-

"What's the point in this?" Rose said, slightly annoyed.

Jane seemed a little taken back and her mouth was still open. She closed it and coughed awkwardly, but it sounded as if she were choking, Rose realised she was trying to stop herself from crying anymore and her gaze softened.

"They...they- the men, they wanted me because they somehow found out I was your best friend, they wanted me to tell them everything about you, your family, your grades, your mom and your dad. They wanted all your dads work, his experiments and antidotes and all the rest."

Rose had a vague idea who these 'men' were.

"I told them I wouldn't say anything, that I wouldn't ever do such a thing to you, but then they...they...they hit mom so hard, so hard she fell onto the ground and broke her wrist, they pulled her hair and made her scream, I told them to stop, tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't let go of her, they said that they'd do that and worse, and make me watch," her voice had gone quieter, softer, but not in the way Rose wanted to ear.

"They said they'd make sure dad never came back, ever, if I didn't cooperate."

"And what would you get out of all of this?"

"Dad will never have to leave again, and we'd get a bigger house and mom would get a job."

"Has any of this actually happened?"

She shook her head sadly, tears streaming down her face.

"I refused to tell them anymore after the promises they made were never fulfilled, but they beat us if I didn't listen to them," Rose believed her on that, she felt as if Jane's injuries were yelling out at her now, "and I had to tell them Rose, I had to otherwise all of us would die."

Rose could only stare at her, she didn't know what to say, she understood, but Rose knew that if she were in her position she wouldn't ever give in if it meant the life of Jane's father.

"You aren't ever going to forgive me, are you?" Jane whispered.

Rose fiddled with the bed covers and kept her eyes down, Jane sniffed loudly.

"I know how much he meant to you Rose, and you won't ever understand how sorry I am, I haven't slept properly since that night and I won't ever."

"It's over Jane; they won't bother you and your family again."

They stared at each other for a while, Rose felt every memory she had with Jane flash before her eyes, starting high school, Jane sticking up for her, Jane's first date and kiss, gossiping till three am about it, crying on each other's shoulders, spilling out secrets to one another, Rose almost let out a loud cry and screamed for Jane to come back, but she was leaving the room now and Damian had quickly walked back in, she opened her arms out, her eyes welling with tears and he held her tight, rubbing his hand up and down her back and kissing her wet eyelids.

"It's okay Rose, everything will be okay, you have me, I'm right here for you," he kept whispering to her, but she wasn't listening as she was already in a deep sleep, safely in his arms.

...

* * *

_I might update by the next week, or the week after, I have exams all week next week so yeah. Sorry about that! But once they're done I will update much quicker! _


	19. Nineteenth

_Whoa it's been a long time since another chapter. Sorry about that! But I finished all my exams, and it's nearly the holidays so I'll be updating a bit more regularly than before! I know I must've lost quite a few readers, and I'm very sorry! _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Weeks had flown by now, it was almost Christmas and it was as if the weather was trying to get the citizen of Gotham's attention, the wind howled in the night, the rain crushed onto the roofs of houses, snow filled up every gap on the streets and the temperature was way below zero.

Rose had finally been allowed to start school again, much to her dismay, but she still had her bandages on and a cast on her leg, apart from that she felt as right as rain.

It had just gone 7 am and Rose was tying up her hair in front of her mirror when she remembered she had forgotten to give Damian back his biology textbook, she had forgotten hers at school, "_what a Rose thing to do,_" Daman had said and she rolled her eyes at the memory.

Rolling her school socks up she slipped her jumper on and tip toed over to the door of Damian's room, which was surprisingly open, his bedroom door was always closed, and now that Rose thought about it she hadn't ever been in there, she didn't think he let anyone in, apart from Alfred.

The door was open enough so that she could see some of his unmade bed and the light shone through the windows onto it, her hand rested on the door knob and she breathed out, "Damian?" she said softly, knocking on the door, after a moment she realised he wasn't in there and the sound of the shower reached her ears.

He was in the shower, without thinking about it twice she walked in and shut the door behind her; the bathroom door was on the right of the bedroom door. She'd just wait in there, no harm done. It's not as if he'd yell at her for being in there, after all she wasn't _snooping_, and Rose didn't think you could actually snoop into your _boyfriend's_ room.

She looked around the room and laughed under her breath, she wouldn't have thought the room belonged to a teenage boy if it wasn't for the clothes on the floor and unmade bed; the posters on the wall were mostly worlds maps and there was a Periodic Table too.

Rose walked around the room, picking up papers from the ground here and there and putting them into piles on his large desk, she came to his bedside and picked up the photo there, it was of Damian, he looked much younger, Bruce was by his side and a blonde woman Rose didn't recognise on his left, her painted nails on his shoulder.

The three of them looked as if they were some sort of royalty, she suddenly felt a pang of insecurity hit her; Damian was the heir of Wayne Enterprises and, Rose assumed, the heir of the cowl, who was she? Just Rose. She realised Rose and her sister were the last of the Jacobs, if they got married, that would be it. Their family name would die out.

"Rose?"

She jumped and quickly turned around to face Damian with a sheepish look on her face, and soon she felt her cheeks heat up, he was standing there with only a towel low around his waist, _too _low around his waist, droplets of water were on his chest and dripped out of his hair, any civil thought left her mind and all she wanted to do was jump onto him and-

"You okay?"

She blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, blushing even darker. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Uh? Oh, yes, yeah, I'm fine, great."

Damian raised an eyebrow but she saw him holding back a smirk, he walked over to his cupboard to get his uniform out and Rose couldn't help but stare at how his arm muscles contracted and his shoulder blades too as he walked.

Rose let out a tight breath but quickly regained her posture when he turned around again to face her, "what were you looking at?"

For a moment Rose thought he meant that she was staring at his torso and her mouth opened slightly but nothing came out, then she realised he was talking about the picture in her hand and she stumbled to put it back on his bedside.

She shrugged, "nothing," her voice unusually high.

He scoffed and walked over to her, he was still half naked and Rose blushed as he picked up the picture and frowned at it.

"You look young there," she commented on it, peeking over his shoulder.

Damian nodded, "I was around ten."

He continued to look at it and Rose bit her lip, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Who's the blonde women?" Her voice quiet, she didn't know whether he would answer her.

Damian sighed and put the photo down, "my mother."

Rose looked back at it, more carefully, and realised they did look alike, not in the way that he had the same features, but you could see her when you looked at him.

"Where is she now?"

He shrugged, "don't want to know."

Rose frowned at his answer and crossed her arms. He seemed to notice that she was waiting for him to continue and sent her a half smile, placing a warm hand on the side of her face and kissing her softly.

"Will you ever tell me about her?" She asked when they pulled apart, she wasn't about to get distracted with his kisses.

He breathed out deeply and leaned his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes.

"When you show me your scar. I will tell you then."

Rose looked into his eyes and nodded, that sounded fair enough for her. He pressed her up against the wall; both arms on either side of her, making impossible for her to move away, not that she would anyway. Rose only hoped that the towel around his waist was wrapped securely...

He dipped his head to her height and kissed her, Rose responded immediately, wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders tightly.

"Besides," he muttered against her lips, pulling back to kiss under her ear, "I am way too happy to think about her."

Rose couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face and he tucked a stray curl over her ear. Damian leaned his cheek against hers; she felt his breath tickle her ear lightly making her insides flutter violently.

"Rose I think I-

"Damian! Rose! You'll be late for school if you- HOLY CRAP BARBARA WHERE ARE THE CONDOMS?!"

Rose jumped at the loud voice and Damian turned sharply to face the intruder, an angry glare on his face.

"_Grayson_ if you do not remove yourself from this floor before the time I count to ten you'll be very, _very_ sorry for entering this manor."

He still had his arms on either side of Rose so she couldn't see Dick's face, but she didn't need to, she could hear the smirk on his face when he spoke next.

"Of course Little D. Sorry for..._interrupting_."

Damian's jaw clenched and Rose heard Dick's laughter fade down the stairs of the manor; she stifled a giggle and pecked his cheek before moving out under his arm and heading for the door.

"He's right; we'll be late for school."

Damian sighed and nodded, he looked rather fed up and Rose frowned, moving back towards him, school could wait.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm lightly.

"Nothing, its nothing. I'll see you in the car," he said and Rose crossed her arms.

"Fine."

...

The school day dragged on and on, and it seemed as if years had gone by when the last bell of the day went off. Rose shot out her seat and practically ran out the doors of the school, she really hated it. Ignoring the stares she got from others, she got into the black car and waited for Damian there.

When he finally came she smiled at him and kissed him once, the tension that Dick had left in the morning seemed to have disappeared and Rose was glad, he was his usual, snappy self.

It was a Friday, which meant that instead of heading back to the manor, they stopped off at St. Aidan's Orphanage first to pick up Colin, Friday night was the day they all hung out together, she enjoyed those times.

They reached the orphanage and Rose opened the door so Colin could come in. He slid into the car next to Rose and smiled at them both.

"Hello, you two."

Rose smiled back at him and Damian raised a hand to greet him.

The three of them talked about the week they had just been through, catching up on each other since the last time they'd seen each other, which was only a week, but a lot to them.

They finally reached the manor and filed out the car into the home, running up the stairs to Rose's room, where they usually hung out in.

But instead of getting comfortable on her bed as usual, Rose dropped her bag by the bed and run back to the door, confusing both the boys.

"Hey, where're you going?" Colin whined from her desk, a smile playing at his lips.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going down to the cemetery," she told them.

They both nodded in understanding and waved as she ran down the staircase, her shoes tapping softly on them and out the door, all the way down to where her father was buried. The cemetery was close; she got there in a few minutes.

Rose came to her father's grave often, and much more since coming back from Metropolis, she didn't do anything, or say anything, all she did was draw, sitting cross legged in front of him. It comforted her mind that he was there, maybe not actually physically, but she felt closer to him.

As she got comfortable there, she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Usually, she was alone, this part of the cemetery rarely got a few visits a week, but there was some else, a few feet away from her, a man was standing in front of a grave.

She leaned backwards to see the writing on the tombstone and frowned, it was Jason Todd's grave. She knew who Jason was, but not much, he had died before she was born. Rose assumed that the person there must've been close to him, or the family. Nobody visits Jason's grave apart from Bruce, Dick and Barbara, Alfred sometimes too.

"Is there something you want?"

Rose jumped at the voice and turned back to her father's grave quickly, blushing slightly.

"I know you were looking. What do you want, Rose?"

Her head whipped round to face him. He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket which had just hands stuffed into the pockets and his hood was up, and she couldn't see his face properly.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more about you than you think."

Rose frowned, feeling slightly confused and anxious by now.

"You didn't answer my question. Would you like for me to repeat it?"

She heard him chuckle under his breath, which only made Rose angry.

"Feisty, no wonder Damian likes you."

Rose sighed and started to get up and leave, this man was only annoying her now.

"There's no point in going to tell Bruce or Dick about me, I'll be long gone by then."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone anything," she snapped at him.

"Of course," he replied, Rose could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Who _are _you?" She asked, irritated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rose crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Alright fine," he breathed out and kicked the bit of ground by the grave, "I'm him."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "of course you are."

"Told you, you don't believe me."

"But Jason Todd is dead."

"_Was_."

Rose shook her head in confusion, "alright fine, tell me something only a member of the Wayne household would know."

"Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Rose's frown relaxed slightly and her eye's widened slowly.

"Damian Wayne is Robin."

Her mouth was wide open now, she couldn't believe it.

"And you know what it's like."

"Know what what's like?" Rose asked; her voice quiet.

"You know what it's like to be beaten with a crowbar by the Joker."

Rose was surprised at how much venom seemed to drip from his words.

"And you would?"

"Yes," Jason said. "I would."

"But how are you even here?" Rose asked, utterly bewildered. "That can't, shouldn't be possible!"

"It's a long story," he said, rubbing his hands together. Rose could tell he was cold.

"Well, why don't you come back with me to the manor and explain it?"

Jason laughed, but it was an empty laugh, cold, hollow.

"Yeah, why not," he said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Well, excuse me for having manners," Rose said, turning her head again.

"Alright, listen, I'm only going to say it once."

And with that he pulled her into the story of how he died young but lived again, everything from the bomb to the pit, from Jason Todd to Red Hood to Scarlett to the Outlaws.

To now.

"Kid, I want you to make sure Damian is always yours, his ego was way too big before you came along, man that brat annoyed the hell out of me," he laughed softly.

Rose nodded, too dumbfounded to find her voice. She was about to ask where he was living now when the sound of someone running and a voice made her turn her head round.

"Rose!" The person kept yelling, but she couldn't make out who it was.

Once they got close enough, she realised it was Damian and she stumbled to her feet, reaching her arms out to him, she didn't know why she wanted to hug him so terribly, but she did, and Damian didn't seem to mind.

"You've been out here for hours Rose, I guarantee you'll wake up with a cold now," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back in an attempt to warm her up. Rose just realised how cold it was and her teeth chattered against each other.

"Who were you talking to just now?" He asked.

Rose turned back around to find Jason gone, and she shrugged against him. "No-one."

Damian raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "come on, we've been the most awful hosts to Colin, he's going back to the orphanage soon."

She nodded and held his hand tightly as they walked back to the manor, Rose didn't know if she would ever see Jason again, and hoped he'd be okay. He looked completely broken to her.

...

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! _


	20. Twentieth

_What's this? An update? This early? WHOO YAY. I dedicated my time to trying to make this chapter perfect, as it is the last one... :o _

_Well, enjoy it! I've had so much fun writing this story! I'm very thankful for all your reviews and to everyone who bothered to read it! And I'm sure you'd like to know I have plotted and planned out a sequel to this story! I'll probably post a kind of epilogue soon, to help you all get a feel of it. But I'm super excited to write it!  
AND (whoa so much stories) I am thinking of writing a Tim/oc and Jason/oc story too! I have planned them out and have a general idea for both of them. I've got to say thank you to my sister for all these stories! Her feels for Jason started it all. xD _

_Lastly, if I were to put up a one-shot story thing where you can all submit a one-shot with a form I put up, would you guys do it? I think having something like that would help with the writer's block I sometimes have._

_Anyway. On with the story! ((LAST CHAPTER OMG WOW FIRST STORY I HAVE ACTUALLY FINISHED CAN YOU BELIEVE IT))_

* * *

"Rose you're moving in with me. It's all sorted."

The brunette blinked twice in front of her older sister, her hand still on the door knob and her face in a blank stare.

"Everything you have from the orphanage is packed. It's just your stuff here now. I'll wait in the car for you, okay?"

Rose's eyes dropped to the ground and she slammed the door of the manor shut, walking with her head still down to her room. Slowly, she packed her things into her suitcase. She didn't know what she was doing. Images from the previous week flashed before her eyes, her sister had been much sterner with her, and had asked her many times if she had thought about moving in yet, and every time she asked Rose would stay silent.

But obviously Lily had had enough, she wanted her sister there, and that is what she would get.

Rose didn't want to argue, she didn't have the energy. And she guessed she was being selfish for not going there sooner, she had completely ignored the fact that Lily was going through all of this as well, and she wanted to be there for her. She was moving in _for_ Lily.

Her bottom lip trembled slightly, she didn't want to leave. Rose got attached to things much more easily than she liked, and she loved it at the manor.

"What're you doing?"

Rose turned around from her bed sharply, her eyes wide, and they welled up with tears in front of Damian who was standing by the door. His voice was cold, it sliced through the silent air and hit Rose right in the face. She didn't want to leave the manor, she was lying to herself. She didn't want to be away from Damian.

Damian's eyes were in a strong glare, his eyebrows frowning fiercely.

Rose couldn't speak, there was so much tension in the air, she felt it tightening around her body and she let out a deep breath.

"I said; what are you doing?" He said every word separately, as if she was a child and couldn't understand.

At the moment, she really felt like the child, looking up at him with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and he was leaning against the door still in his uniform, his arms crossed. It seemed as if it were a lifetime ago they were laughing together in the car coming back from school.

"I'm packing," she said, her voice quiet and fragile.

"What for? Where are you going?"

Rose gulped, her heart thumping in her ears, "I'm going to live with Lily."

Once the word's at left her mouth all hell broke loose.

"Do you want to go?" He yelled at her, making Rose jump slightly, she hadn't ever seen Damian so _angry_, it radiated off his body in waves. It seemed to boil right up in him in a second. His face had grown stiff and hard, his eyes a tone darker and his fists were balled together by his sides.

She didn't answer, and this only made him angrier.

"You do, do you not?!"

"No!" Rose cried. "Of course I don't!" She knew it was a horrible thing to say, but it was the truth.

This didn't surprise Damian, he probably knew she wouldn't want to leave him, he knew her too well.

"Then stop packing!"

"I have to go!"

"_Why?!_"

"For Lily, Damian!"

"But you do not wish to go!"

"That does not mean that I should not!"

They were yelling at each other so loudly now Rose wouldn't be surprised if Alfred came running up the stairs with a concerned look on his face.

Then his fists unclenched and he rubbed his closed eyes, she heard him sigh loudly.

"You won't be happy," his voice lower now, his eyes softer. "I want you to be happy."

Rose pursed her lips and looked away from his eyes; she knew she'd cave in if she looked into his blue ones. Turning around, she started to chuck some more clothes into her suitcase and sighed.

"Sometimes your happiness comes second if you're able to make someone _else_ happy."

She felt him place his hands on his waist and lean his head against her cheek.

"You deserve to by happy Rose," he whispered into her ear and Rose shook her head.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, even you," she said, a smile creeping onto her face.

Damian tutted but kissed her cheek anyway. "Are you sure? About leaving?" He seemed upset now, and Rose turned to face him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But I'll visit all the time, and we'll see each other everyday at school," she said to him softly.

He leaned his forehead on hers and nodded, his eyes closed.

"At least let me train you then, please," his voice was pleading.

Rose sighed and turned back around, _not this again_, she thought.

Since she had gotten back from Metropolis, Damian and Bruce hadn't stopped pestering Rose about letting them train her in simple hand to hand combat, so that she'd be prepared if anything like that ever happened again. Though Damian had sworn it wouldn't.

Rose had refused it, she didn't want to be trained, it would only prove to herself how much her life had changed, and all she wanted for it to do was to go back to normal. And she'd told Damian that if she ever got kidnapped again, she had gotten kidnapped. Simple. This of course, sent Damian into quite a rage.

"Do it for me," Damian said into her hair.

Rose ignored him and continued to pack, after a while she heard him tut again and he pulled her around roughly to plant a long kiss on her lips. It was definitely the most intense kiss they had shared, and Rose laughed against his lips.

"Damian, we aren't saying good-bye for the rest of our lives, I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

He shoved her lightly and she laughed again, she secretly knew he just liked to kiss her.

Then a car beeped it's horn from outside and Rose looked to her open window, Damian kissed her cheek once more and zipped her suitcase up, pulled it down the stairs as Rose tied her shoelaces up.

They reached the door and he hugged her tight, she still couldn't believe she was just leaving like that, and even though he wasn't angry anymore Rose could tell Damian was not happy about the whole ordeal.

As she got into the car, Rose quickly turned the radio up so she could avoid any sort of conversation and turned to face the window, her head on her palm.

...

"Do you want anything? A soda? Piece of some left over pizza?"

Rose looked up from her drawing to her sister at the door of her new room and shook her head, attempting to smile.

"No Lily, I'm fine. Mark's waiting for you," Rose said and Lily blew her a kiss.

"Alright petal, what ever you say, you know where everything is and I'm only a call away if you need anything, I won't be back late I promise!" And with that Lily had slammed the door of her apartment shut and left Rose alone.

Rose let out a deep breath and fell onto her back on the bed, closing her eyes. The apartment was nice, very Lily like, full of colour and paintings and photos, there were play scripts every where and poster of famous guitarists and actresses all over the walls.

Her room was nothing special, but Rose didn't care. It had plain white walls, which Lily said Rose could paint to her liking, lilac curtains and red bed sheets, there was a small desk and wardrobe, but apart from that the room liked as if it belonged to a hotel, not a teenager.

She was trying to like living there, really she was, and after a week of it she already knew where Lily hid her stack of chocolates and the warmest spots in the living room. But it didn't feel like a home.

It was a Saturday night, usually she'd be finishing off homework or having dinner at the manor, but instead she was alone in her sister's flat. Lily had gone on a date with Mark, someone Rose vaguely remembered but didn't like. He wasn't someone she would've thought that Lily would like. Mark had sandy coloured hair, freckles on his arm, a dimple under his chin and bright, green eyes. Rose never listened, but he never stopped telling her about the places he had visited in the world with his parents. Mark was slightly nerdy, not muscular, or popular, or on the football team at college. He kept giving her peppermints even though she refused every time, though it did look as if he was uncontrollably in love with Lily, he would stare at her and only look away when she noticed it.

The week had been boring and went by slower than a snail in peanut butter, and Rose had piles of homework to be doing, but she wasn't bothered. Something her sister had said to her hadn't left her mind all week.

It was after school on Tuesday when Lily drove her to the hospital instead of her flat and Rose didn't understand what was happening until she was sitting in front of a psychiatrist. Dr. Owen.

His face looked rubbery, his beard too yellow and his glasses so thick she could barely make out his eyes. But he was nice, and didn't talk to her as if she was an incompetent child.

When Rose asked why she was there, he said that sometimes children picked up things from their parents that they wished they hadn't, and that they were just checking if Rose was one of those children.

Though Rose still hadn't quite understood, she didn't ask again, afraid of been seen as stupid, and answered his questions. Rose had been too tired recently to put up a fight to things, nowadays she lets things be and adapts to everything, she realised it was much more stressful than pondering about it day and night.

That is why she didn't shout and yell at Lily for taking her there, for thinking she needed the help their mother had and for thinking she was mentally disturbed.

Rose was _not _mentally disturbed, she wouldn't believe it.

So she kept quiet, and kept her thoughts to herself, keeping things to yourself got you into much less trouble, something else she realised.

Lily had told her she had another appointment with Dr. Owen, seeing as her first one went 'spectacularly well,' and he 'would love to talk and see her again.'

Rose didn't care, the nurse gave her a cookie the first time and the paintings on the walls were fun to look at.

...

But soon Rose did get used to it, she got used to the flat, Lily and her now boyfriend, she got used to the birds that sang at exactly 3 AM by her window, she got used to the food and the journey home.

She also grew to enjoy her sessions with Dr. Owen. He asked her about lots of different things, such as her drawings, Damian, her father, his work and what she thought of him, and once he even dared to ask her about Katrina, which Rose was surprised to realise she didn't care, and talked and talked and talked.

Still, Rose doesn't feel her relationship with Lily has strengthened any more, they don't talk as much, or go shopping, or watch reruns of _Saturday Night Live _every Sunday. Lily is always out with her friends and Rose is usually either drawing, with Colin at the orphanage or sneaking out with Damian. And Rose still can't forgive Lily for ever even suggesting that she was a schizophrenic. It was something that was engraved into her heart and wouldn't ever fade away, not matter how many times Lily scratched or smudged at it.

They sneaked out a lot more, Rose and Robin, Lily didn't like Rose going out to see Damian, so he met her as Robin a lot more frequently. Every night after patrol she'd keep her window open and stay up late to hear the _tap tap tap _of his knuckles against the glass. Then he'd help her climb to the top of the block of flats and they'd just lay there. Sometimes they'd talk, sometimes they'd sleep by each other's sides, and other times they just kept quiet, because quiet is sometimes what someone needs.

He still pestered and bothered and asked her about the training, but she'd just smile and shake her head. He sometimes called her selfish, for not thinking about what others would do if she was kidnapped again, but Rose knew differently. He was selfish; they were both selfish for one another.

Damian hated when Rose even mentioned Lily in a sentence, he didn't like her staying with Lily, because he wanted her all to himself. Rose hated Damian mentioning anything about punches or kicks, because she didn't want their relationship to change, she wanted them to stay exactly the same.

Every night she'd have the nightmares, but they weren't as sharp as before, whenever she woke up breathing heavily and panting out of panic and fear, she took Damian's advice and thought of him. She laid back down on her bed with him on her mind, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Her drawings had only gotten better, Lily had often said they had raw emotion in them, Rose didn't understand that, emotion was never raw to her, it was always intense.

Her latest drawing was something Damian loved to compliment her on, and he had his own copy in his room. It was off Gotham, but the view was not someone standing up straight, it was from an ants view, as Damian had said, what the ant could see was a rose, a rose in full bloom on the ground, and in the distance was what Rose drew out to be Gotham, and it's tall buildings, its street signs and parks and pedestrians, all sinking into the ground and bursting into flames. The Wayne Enterprises building could just about be seen, and the 'W' had fallen off.

Damian had said he liked this drawing because it 'showed Gotham in its true colours. It is sinking down into the depths of the Earth because of all the crime out balancing it.'

Rose didn't understand and had gotten quite a fright as his eyes seemed distant and he had squeezed Rose's hand so tight it had gone numb. And obviously Damian was not happy at all that she was seeing a psychiatrist, she hadn't told him at first, in fear of what he might do, and when she did he was so calm Rose would rather had seen him lash out.

He tells her constantly she doesn't need to see him, that's she perfectly normal and sane, and she believes him, but does doubt his words at times. If she was sane, why would Dr. Owen continue to want to see her? Continue to have sessions every week and ask her question after question? He doesn't prescribe her anything apart from sleep and going out, which Rose does with most pleasure.

School was getting better, no-one stared as often and Anna and her little group had backed, she didn't know why or when it happened, but she knew Damian had done something; they didn't stare at him as if he was some sort of deity any more.

Rose was doodling in her sketch book during an English lesson when the bell finally went off, signalling the end of the third period. Sighing, she slung her bag over her shoulder and skipped to her next lesson, which was somewhat better, art.

Opening the door to the studio, she waved at Mr. Rauhl and walked over to her stool at the back of the class room, Damian already there and getting his sketch pencils out.

They barely had time to greet each other before the teacher had silenced them all and brought the attention of the students to him.

"Alright class, what was it you were doing in your last art lesson?" He asked them, enthusiastically.

"Our examination," the class answered in a bored tone.

"That's right! And I know you'd all like to see each others and find out your mark. In the canvas in front of you, underneath that thin cover is your painting and your mark too. After you've all seen it and sucked up your grades, you can ask me questions and we'll start our new project next lesson."

After he had finished speaking, Rose peeled off the cover of her canvas slowly and looked at her mark, her eyes full of joy. She had received an A*. Of course, she always did get an A* in art. It was the same as her draft, but she had added some colour to the flames and made out that tears were falling from the eyes.

She looked to Damian's painting and smiled at him, his painting had earned an A* also, which was not surprising.

His piece of work was exactly the same as the draft, the rose was painted a very dark red and the robin had some colour to it as well. Damian hadn't titled it, Rose hadn't titled it either.

Rose felt him intertwine their hands and she smiled up at him, her eyes shinning brightly. He returned the smile, kissing her cheek he opened his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"The Robin picked out his Rose and won't ever let go."

...

* * *

_I hope you all loved this story as much I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you think/have thought about the whole thing! I'd love to hear your thoughts!3 _


	21. Prologue

_The prologue is here! I've planned out the whole of the sequel, this is a little opening to it. Trust me when I say it is FULL of surprises and shocking moments and heart break and love and tears and drama! When I was explaining it to my sister we both literally ended up crying ;_;  
_

_Anywho, tell me what you think about this and what you think is going to happen!  
_

* * *

_4 years later_

"Have you got everything?"

Rose turned around and looked up from the photograph she was staring at. It was of the two of them; they had just graduated and were throwing their hats up in the air, smiles on their faces and holding hands tightly. Damian was standing by the door of their apartment, his arms crossed and the usual frown on his face, but he didn't look like the Damian in the picture. She looked around their home once more, taking in and refusing to forget every tine detail. Their unfinished breakfast on the table, the dark, ruby colour of the walls, the smell it had and the now empty walls which were once filled with her drawings. Rose was determined not to cry in front of him and she only nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder and dragging her suitcase behind her, she walked out the door and heard Damian following, holding her other things in his hands.

She opened up the boot of her car and dumped everything in, moving to the side to let Damian do the same. She looked at him closely too, making sure she remembered everything. This would probably be the last time Damian would allow her to look at him this way, the way a lover would. She took in everything, his eyes, the way he frowned in concentration when fitting everything into her car, his big, slightly scarred hands, the smell of his aftershave, his tanned skin and the way his muscles contracted and bulged out of short sleeved t-shit with every movement. She almost ran back into the building right that second, she couldn't do it.

After finally closing her boot, he let out a sigh and turned to her, for a second she thought he was going to send his dazzling smile her way and kiss her softly; instead he nodded and pursed his lips, not making any eye contact with her. Rose felt her breathing become slightly heavy and her eyes stung with tears, quickly she turned away and wiped them with the sleeve of her jumper. He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he did but just wasn't saying anything.

"Rose, you must understand this is just as hard for me as it is for you," he told her, his voice stern.

Rose just stared at him; she wanted to yell at him, how could he say that? After all, he was the one who kicked her out.

After not getting a response from her, Damian sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay to drive?"

Rose nodded and got into the car, slamming it shut harder than necessary. She rolled down her window and he bent down slightly.

"Text me when you get to Lily's."

"Sure," her voice was hoarse and cracked slightly.

He nodded and stood up as she pulled out of the driveway, Rose couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. That was it, she was leaving him, they were over.

She let the tears stream down her face as she drove and cried and cried and cried on the way to her sister's apartment.

* * *

_I'm afraid I'm not fully sure what the sequel will be called, I usually think of the name of a story after writing the first proper chapter, so I guess you'll all have to keep checking my profile if you're interested in reading it. Sorry guys. ;P Hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it!_


End file.
